Illumina's quest
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: Illumina had been reactivated and sealed away. How life will be for them when they are activated.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer I do not own the character Illumina. She is part of Capcom. All rights reserved to the original owners. So no killing the author._

**Prologue Illumina's memoires.**

It has been centuries since my last activation for the second time. Last time, I followed orders and felt trapped in a body without any mind of my own. In the past of my first activation, I was destroying countless of reploids due to orders. Most were innocent people. I felt horrible but orders were orders. I was about to destroy two more but I underestimated them. Two maverick hunters had killed me and I was destroyed. I do not know how long I was destroyed, but I know I was not that long when I was rebuilt and reactivated. I found a hologram of a human person by the name of Dr. Melody Halsberg. She told me of my genetic makeup and the makeup of Zero's DNA that is still inside of me. I also heard that I may have the Zero Virus inside of me. I might not know what will happened. I do not know if she is the one who rebuild me but it sounded like she knows me from finding my parts. I do see her holding my parts and study them. I left the room and try to find who rebuild me and reactivate me. I have no orders and I do not know what to do. I felt alone. Then I started to think what I want to do. I am a weapon. I am a weapon that destroys things. I have tried not to think that way.

I was walking around lost, until a human found me, Mark Fareway. Mark is a poor musician that makes his music in the streets and a pan next to him playing. I stood there listen to his music. Thieves have stolen his money all the time and he was again hungry. I caught few thieves and gave his money back. He was grateful. He looks at me and thanks me. We talked and become friends. He even teaches me how to play songs. We both went to the street and play songs and I stop thieves from stealing our money without killing them. One day, a maverick attack happened. Mark did not stand a chance. He died. I was furious and destroyed the mavericks by making laser machinery and use the lasers. Maverick hunters had come and saw me crying holding Mark in my hands. I used all of my money and his for his funeral. I still had tears running down. They asked for my name I never gave them my name. I simply did not talk. After they release me I thought about the powers I have and the decisions I did made when I find Mark. Thanks to him I have a flute that is a memento. I started to study on how to make weapons and made two laser pistols that are made out of my lasers machinery. I also made a laser sword that I called the beam saber. It is only activated by my fingertips. With these three weapons, I was going to kill whoever messes with me. I played a song outside and try to collect some money so I can get things for me. Another maverick outbreak happened. This time I was ready. Two other reploids were attacking. One was a sniper reploid wearing all green and long orange hair in a ponytail. She snipe several mavericks they all were headshots. She is good. The other one was a hot-headed fire type who burns all the remaining Mavericks into ashes. I watch these two and the sniper was about to shoot the fire reploid until she saw a signal and put the gun away. The two did not see mechanaloid that was behind them and I destroyed that one. Later I found out all their names and what is their occupation. I joined them as one of the bounty hunters. Each of us has some type of maverick virus that is inside of us. Blaze, fire reploid, has the Sigma Virus like Sniper. I had the Zero Virus. I do not know which of ours the worst is but it seems that they are in a mission. Their mission is to destroy sigma before their virus activates. They both went to visit Dr. Halsberg for a serum. A serum that suppresses the sigma virus is what they have. However, we know it does not last long. It may last a week or two but no longer than that. I do not know how I would react but I take the serum as a needed basis. We all were mysteriously rebuilt.

Actually, Chrono a red and pink reploid that is Dr. Halsberg creation said that she rebuild Blaze and Sniper. However, she does not know who rebuild me. I did not think about it. For a long time all were fine until Sigma comes out. Blaze, was the first following him and I started to see Sniper following but fighting back. I however, have a different virus than those two and take things to my own hands. It was us three and a group of humans and reploids called the Search and Rescue team helping us. Out of us we manage survive with the skin of our backs. All the humans are dead. Only four of us survived. Blaze lost her battle with the virus and it was devastating to kill a fellow reploid that you work with needs to die. We all were about to be killed until a red maverick hunter killed Blaze. I stood there and watch her died. I did not cry this time. She was suffering and the serum did not work. I used the beam saber and destroyed any way to bring her back to life. Her entire armor was into dust particles. The maverick hunters looked at me and saw my agony. Again the four of us were brought to question. It was the second time I told who I was. Most did not believe my story that I was Illumina. To make matters worse they did not believe me that I was rebuild and reactivated. I let them slide. I finish telling my story and they still laugh at me. Axl, rookie reploid who manage to reached X and Zero status level heard me and somehow believed me. I only waited in the maverick hunter base for Sniper and then I left with Sniper. Sniper looked like her serum was about to worn out and I gave her the last batch. Athena, a little girl reploid, did some study of her DNA and a purple female ninja named Strider Hokisho. Strider had agility. She can outrun me without boosters. However, Athena and Strider found out they too have the maverick virus of Sigma. Sniper and I felt bad and willing to help them out with the virus situation. Years have passed and soon we heard that most of the maverick hunters were wiped out and all four of us went in hiding. We hide due to the fact of the creatures called Cyber Elves. These elves were killing human and reploids in wide range. I though my virus were going to explode as well as my other comrades. Athena later told me that the best plan to survive this is if we seal ourselves in capsules and let someone find us when the time is needed. Strider Hokisho, Sniper Kothari, and I said yes. I appoint my last name as Sky at that time. So the capsules read Athena Halsberg, Sniper Kothari, Illumina Sky, and Strider Hokisho. We stepped in to the capsules and hopefully stay in a peaceful rest. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Retrieve **

"Well well, what do we have here," said a pink and black reploid with a black visor.

"Hey magician I have found something," said the pink and black reploid. Another reploid-like person comes out and look at the specimen.

"Well well. You did well for your first dig rider," said the blue reploid-like person.

"So what do you want us to do with the specimen," said Rider as she touch the capsule with the lettering ATHENA HALSBERG.

"It is a reploid artifact by the looks of it. 21XX those are hard to come by especially the condition this one is," said Magician.

"Gwen! I found another capsule," said a male reploid of red and orange. Rider looks at this one in particular as if she likes him.

"Archer we will have a talk later but for now lets see this capsule you found," said Magician who wears all blue armor like a reploid. As the three walked, a reploid of yellow and brown came up to Rider.

"Hey Rider, you lost the bet. Archer found one before you did," said a reploid in yellow and brown.

"On the contrary. I found a capsule of a 22nd century reploid. A little girl reploid but none of the less a reploid. So where is my 200 E-crystals that you promised me, Saber" said Rider.

"Curse you," said Saber as he pulled out one E-crystal. Rider was about to grab it and Saber pulled it away.

"I need to see your reploid first to believe you," said Saber. Rider smiled and point to her dig.

"Follow that path. I am curious what Archer found. While you are at looking at mine find one of your own or you will lose more than my bet," said Rider and Saber remember another bet he made with another reploid.

"I better find one quick," said Saber as he left in a heart flash. Rider smiled and followed magician. When they find another capsule, it has the name SNIPER KOTHARI.

"A militia reploid that is really hard to come by. It must have been from the old Kothari base which is now a military museum. This one is odd. Most of the Kothari reploids were either dead from the previous maverick attack or were in the Repliforce and later become mavericks. If she is still have the virus then we definitely going to need Mallira's help," said Magician.

"Are you sure that cyber-elf will help out? After all she is-" said Archer as Magician cuts him off.

"Mallira's genetics are spliced and manage to live longer than most cyber-elves but she is our only chance we have when it comes to a maverick reploid," said Magician.

"I hope you know what you are doing Gwen. If any of the sages know-" said Archer.

"I hope none of the sages know. We will be in trouble if Master Thomas and Master Makil finds out. I will be most likely," said Magician.

"Hey Gwen I found another capsule," said Saber as the other two follow him with Magician lagging behind.

"Nice work, saber," said Rider as she looked at the capsule said STRIDER HOKISHO.

"If we revive her, we will have Strider and Rider," said Saber as he laugh at Rider. Rider was not pleased with the joke.

"Hey now calm down you two. We are here for a dig not for messing around," said Archer as he stands in front of Strider's capsule.

"When we will revive them I am dying to know whose is the strongest," said Saber.

"Certainly not yours," said a reploid of gray and green accompany with another reploid of red and purple.

"Well well Castor you are confident that mine is going to lose," said Saber. The other reploid look at Saber with an evil eye.

"Berserker and I found another capsule and was shock to find it," said Castor who is gray and green.

"What a bookworm like you found," said Saber as they all walked to the capsule. The capsule was like the others but has the name ILLUMINA SKY.

"Illumina??? Well this is remarkable. She is still in stasis like the others we found. She will make any professor or robotology happy," said Magician.

"Ok lets move these capsules to the museum lab and revive them out of their stasis," said Magician. All of the reploids who find a capsule were going in their position to remove it from the ground and head it to the laboratory for revival.

"Lancer get your lazy butt up and help me," said Rider. A blue and white reploid look at the pink and black.

"Hey no one orders me around," said Lancer. Rider look very angry that she was teamed up with him for the dig and she dig the capsule herself.

"Well do something useful and cut the wires that holds the capsule," said Rider. Lancer called his Ice spear and cut the wires down.

"See I helped so there," said Lancer as he went to his lazy position and sleep. Rider rolled her eyes and use her tools to take the capsule. Once all four capsules were in place. The transporter of the museum took the capsules and the team that found it.

"Magician Larish. You have done a great job. Your team Rider Star, Lancer Pike, Archer Sound, Saber Quarrel, Castor Spells, and Berserker Force are recognize for finding these four capsules," said the Museum scientist Dr. Light Marril, a reploid of orange and green.

"So when the revival start," said Saber. Dr. Marril look at the specimens that the group dig.

"The revival starts tomorrow," said Dr. Marril, "In the meantime go and fetch Dr. Scorpio. See how his team found."

"Ok sir," said Archer as he took off in a flash. The others look at each other and Rider looks at Saber.

"Where is my E-crystals?" said Rider to Saber. Saber looked at the pink and black reploid and choked.

"I give them to you tomorrow," said Saber. Castor look at Saber and smiled. He look at Saber.

"From what I have seen. Rider dig up 2.48 seconds before Archer found his and Berserker and I found our 0.01 second before you. So that means you lost 200 E-Crystals to me and whatever you owe Rider,? said Castor. Saber paid Castor 200 E-Crystals off the bat.

"I did expecting to loose to you Castor but I was not expecting lose to Rider as well," said Saber.

"Well better pay her tomorrow or you will get the pulp beating out of you by me," said Berserker. Saber look at Berserker and gulped. Rider was thankful that Berserker is helping her out.

"Well we have a long day tomorrow why do not we all have rest and watch the revival tomorrow," said Magician as the other reploids agree with Magician and clock out. Archer come back with the report and follow the group who help him with the dig.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revival of Sniper**

"WHERE IS MY E-CRYSTALS SABER!!!!" shouted Rider as she holds two hooks and chains ready to battle Saber.

"I told you that I had put it here and it should be right here," said Saber who is smirking. Berserker heard Rider yelling and grabbed Saber by his hands and turned him upside down. E-Crystals were falling out of his pocket and dropped on the floor. Rider counted the E-Crystals and sure enough there were 200 of them.

"You piece of scrap metal you were going to take those without paying me. I am gonna-" said Rider as Berserker looks at Rider's visor and look at Saber still calm.

"That is enough. Rider you take the E-crystals. Saber get your things and lets go. We have a revival visitors coming today. As usual if any are guys will spend with us. If they are girls then they will spend in your apartment Rider," said Castor.

"Castor why don't you play dead," said Saber. Berserker turned Saber right side up and about to smack Saber's face.

"You already got in my bad side do not get in Berserker's bad side," said Rider as she grabs her coat and all four left to the museum. Upon arrival Lancer, Archer, Magician were waiting outside.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Rider. Magician looked at Rider and shook her head.

"No you are just in time like the rest. Scorpio's team find biometals that Master Thomas and Master Makhil were looking for," said Archer.

"Knowing his team they will go far as resurrecting the biometals into reploid bodies. Regarding if any of the masters want it," said Lancer.

"Well we are not going to do that we better revive ours so that we are going to steal from Dr. Scorpio team before this museum gets in trouble for good," said Magician.

"I agree with you Magician. I do not want to lose my job here even though I can make anyone lose their life," said Berserker.

"We will explain more when our guest has awaken," said Archer. In another room Dr. Marril was punching numbers and letters on his computer and checking on the condition of the capsule.

"Dr. Marril, I am ready when you are," said a tiny voice floating next to the Dr. Marril.

"Thank you Mallira. I will be needing your assistant for this revival process. Who knows how long they have been and if they are maverick. We do not want to take any chances. Let's begin the process," said Dr. Marril. The first capsule had open with the letters engraving SNIPER KOTHARI. Sniper got out of her capsule and fell to the ground. Dr. Marril wasted no time and put Sniper in the operating table. He did a quick scan and no doubt about it found the Sigma Virus. He pulled out his cure book and use it. After few hours, Sniper was laying in a room that the museum scientists sleeps. Normally, Dr. Marril worked overnights and sometimes the guards were getting annoyed by it. Later, it was required to have them only if the scientists were working overnight. Majority of them used these rooms. Dr. Marril did not waste any time and work on the next capsule and did the same thing as he did to Sniper. The next capsule opened has the letter engraved STRIDER HOKISHO. Dr. Marril was surprised a ninja female reploid was in that capsule. He waste no time and begin his revival work on the next reploid. Lancer came in and looked at the doctor's work.

"Hey you can't come in here. Why don't you go and see the first revival in Dr. Marril's room," said Mallira. Lancer was happy and run to the others and Mallira went back to work.

"Hey Dr. Marril says we can see the first Reploid," said Lancer as he was excited. Archer pushed him back.

"I take this one. I am the one who found her after all. Magician why don't you accompany me. We can see this one together," said Archer. Magician followed Archer and Lancer was upset.

"Hey you were not helping to dig that one up. In fact, all you did is helping me to get Athena out of the ground by cutting the cables," said Rider. Lancer look at Rider who everyone can tell she is mad still.

"Ok calm down Rider. At least he did not just be lazily around like he always does," said Saber.

"Yeah 'Mr. I Am Not Going To Pay Rider With E-Crystals Even Though I Lost A Bet To Her' just be lucky that I am not a fire type," said Rider as she points at Saber on his chest very upset.

"Hey knock it off both of you. We will see ours when the timing is right. Archer and Magician will introduce us to our guest in a short while," said Castor. Rider sits down between Castor and Berserker.

"I am just going to read some more," said Berserker as he picks up a magazine and reads it. Meanwhile in the Dr. Marril's room.

"Huh?! Where am I?" said a voice softly. Magician and Archer got up from a chair that they find and watch Sniper getting up.

"You are at Innerspace Museum. I am Magician. This fellow over here is Archer please to meet you Sniper," said Magician.

"So I have been discover. My capsule. I guess Athena was horrible hiding it. Well I like to thank you but we were in there for a reason," said Sniper.

"If you were talking about the Maverick Virus that was inside your system we cured it," said Magician.

"Cured my virus. That is impossible. No one cure the virus," said Sniper as she looks at me in disbelief.

"Well you have been in that capsule for a long time. This is the year 28XX," said Magician. Sniper was in shocked. She did not believe that she has been that long.

"Well then can I walk around here I need to have my abilities checked and this room wont let me check my systems," said Sniper.

"Oh the titanium walls. I take it you try to see if your scope works still. I think it still works. Well why don't you follow Archer here and he will show you around," said Magician.

"Fine lead the way," said Sniper. Archer open the doors and Sniper follow him out. Sniper followed Archer and check her x-ray sight ability first at the room where Magician is and it works. Then she scope outside and it was working. Sniper was sighed in relieved.

"So how long you have been here," said Sniper. Archer noticing that Sniper wants to start a conversation and complied.

"I have been here for three years. My accompany Gwen, I mean Magician and few others started as maintenance and tour guides. We worked our way as up to diggers," said Archer.

"So your team had dig me up. I should be thankful for that," said Sniper.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awaken Strider**

Sniper had met with the other people and Rider was happy that there is going to be one more in their apartment. Archer still wanted to show Sniper around town and so he did. Meanwhile back at the museum.

"Doctor Strider is finished. Shall we put her in what room," said Mallira. Just then Lancer came by and snoop again. "Dammit Lancer do you have better things to do," said Mallira. Lancer look at the little person of a cyber-elf.

"Well besides Sniper is up and the room is vacant I wanted to know if another one is ready," said Lancer.

"Well not quite and get out of the laboratory. I do not want to see ice crystals in the computer," said Mallira.

"Ok ok, I will leave," said Lancer as he went back to the waiting room. Dr. Marril was happy to hear that his revival had woken up.

"Well since the room is vacant why do not we put Strider there," said Dr. Marril. Mallira and Dr. Marril had taken Strider to the room and found Magician still around the room.

"You know there is a waiting room," said Dr. Marril. Magician look at the doctor as if she came back to Earth.

"Oh yeah right. I take it that is Strider. I go get Saber and have him to show her around when she wakes up," said Magician as she left the room. Dr. Marril and Mallira have Strider rest in the bed and went back to the laboratory to revive Athena next. Meanwhile on Innerspace town, Sniper and Archer stopped by at a local restaurant.

"So my other friends will be revive you say," said Sniper as she tries to recollect every information that she has.

"Yes and like you they will be discovering the differences of the world you left behind," said Archer.

"Well, if they have guides like you they will be fine," said Sniper. Sniper smell food for a long while and her stomach rumbling.

"I have to find something to store energy," said Sniper as Archer look at her in confusion.

"Have you ever eaten foods before?" asked Archer. Sniper look at Archer and shook her head yes. The two sit down and order food. Archer has his delicacy of cheese with French bread and wine. Sniper look at the menu and picked a bowl of Spaghetti.  
Meanwhile in the museum, Saber watches Strider as she was getting up. Saber was going to put the best smile he has but frown every time Strider just move an inch and did not get up. Saber got tired of waiting and got up and look at Strider near the bed and her when all of a sudden he was pinned down and a kunai on his neck. Magician came to see the scene and was surprised of Strider response.

"Hey easy there. He meant no harm," said Magician as she looked at Strider. Strider look at Magician and find out she is unarmed.

"He should know that I will respond if anyone armed is near me," said Strider. Saber was struggling to get back up.

"I am unarmed you fool," said Saber and Magician saw Saber's laser sword still sheathed.

"I think she means completely unarmed. You may not draw your weapon but she is willing to attack you before you draw it," said Magician.

"Thanks for the warning Magician but I think it is too late for that," said Saber. Magician still amazed how Strider take down Saber.

"Well can you get off of him. I do hope you learned your lesson," said Magician. Strider got off of Saber and put her kunai away.

"Well why don't you both take a walk and that way Saber you can explain Strider here the time changes. Hopefully, both of you will run into Archer and Sniper," said Magician.

"So Sniper is out of her capsule," said Strider. Saber dust himself and look at Strider.

"Yes she is the first you are the second," said Saber, "Lets go and meet the other people and I explain things on the way." Strider follow Saber to the door and both left Magician. Magician can't help but laugh.

"If he had problems with Rider. Strider will get him on his feet and watch his back before she appears," said Magician. Meanwhile on the laboratory, Dr. Marril and Mallira had run into problems.

"Dr. Marril. I can't cure the virus on her. It is as if it is embedded on her program somehow," said Mallira.

"You mean Strider was not the only one had that problem but this one too," said Dr. Marril.

"Strider's I manage to get it out but this one looks more complex than Strider. We might be here for a long while. Athena is small but complex. We might have to pull an all nighter for her," said Mallira.

"Well we will keep cracken until we fixed her up. Mallira if you are too exhausted stop ok. I do not want to lose you even though you have DNA altered. I still do not want to find out you died try to revive Athena," said Dr. Marril.

"I will have Margie and Luna to help me out. I do think we do need more cyber-elves for this reploid," said Mallira.

"Do it then. We want as many help as we can get," said Dr. Marril. Just then two cyber-elves came and continue the project.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Memories and Athena**

After a few hours of Sniper and Strider had met everyone and found each other. Both Archer and Saber were ahead of these two girls.

"You have not believed this woman had pinned me and tried to kill me Archer," said Saber. Archer looked back at Strider and see what she and Sniper were doing then turned to Saber.

"You sometimes deserve being hurt. At least a female is putting in your place instead of Berserker," said Archer. Saber was mad at Archer's comment but it was true and he know it. Saber had the personality of caring for himself and himself alone. Sometimes he help around but most likely it is for his own interest. He definitely find females inferior and should be slaves to him. Rider always give him scars from her hooks and chains. Berserker always protect Castor. No one knows why. So Saber always tried to be on the good side of Castor and Berserker if he does not want to get clobbered.

"You do not have to rub it in," said Saber. Though the two male reploids finally were silent and Strider and Sniper talk.

"It is strange. The viruses we know that turned anyone maverick can be cured. Why is it people still isolated?" asked Strider.

"It is because the people live here know no other way of living. Both human and reploids are at peace. The only thing these people know is there is someone watching them. Human and reploids who watch over them called Guardians," said Sniper.

"So that is how these people keep in one place," said Strider. Sniper look at the ninja.

"It is these guardians who handle the mavericks outside. I wonder if they are like anything of the Maverick Hunters," said Sniper.

"If they are like the Maverick Hunters then we do not have to worry much. We are not mavericks and we do not have the virus so we should be thankful," said Strider. Meanwhile in the laboratory, Dr. Marril, Mallira, Margie, and Luna had successfully finished Athena and by the look of things the only reploid left is Illumina. They took Athena to Dr. Marril's room and placed Athena on the bed and cover her. Just then Dr. Marril's stomach growls.

"Dr. Marril you have not eaten anything since we revived Sniper. You should eat something. We cyber-elves need rest and then we will continue with Illumina," said Mallira.

"Suppose you are right let's eat and tell Rider and Lancer that they can bring food while waiting for Athena. I believe she will be hungry when she wakes up," said Dr. Marril. The doctor left the room and Rider was happy to find out that Athena is ready to be awaken. Since Rider, Lancer, Berserker, and Castor had eaten, Rider bring some food for Athena and yelled at Lancer to take the food to Dr. Marril and the cyber-elves. Rider waited for a while and look at the small reploid child.

"I guess you have a better life than me," said Rider as she has her flashbacks.

_"RIDER!!!" yelled a guy who is in his mid-forties. Rider at this time does not have a visor on came to this guy.  
_

_"Yes Master," said Rider to this guy who is very furious at her. Rider see something that he holds and look at her.  
_

_"You had use this on the sheets," said the guy. Rider look at him with concerned eyes. _

_"No sir I -" said Rider and the guy throw the bottle of bleach down and look at the spots of white in red sheets.  
_

_"I have created you and I can take you apart," said the guy. Rider saw something like a hook and chain and the guy put the hook on her back while Rider was in pain.  
_

_"Sir I am sorry," said Rider and the guy still filled with rage and put more hooks on her and whips her with a whip and makes sparks flying on her sub armor. _

_"I am sorry," said Rider as she was still in pain and receiving more pain. The flashbacks ended.  
_

"Rider are you ok," said Magician. Rider look at Magician and look back at Athena.

"I am just remembering something. That is all," said Rider as she got up. Just then a small moan comes from Athena.

"I think she is waken up," said Magician, "I go get Lancer." Magician left and Rider walked to the small child.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Athena as she woke up and look at Rider. Rider smiled.

"I am Rider. Rider Star. And you are?" asked Rider to Athena as she knows that Athena may not talk to her.

"I am Athena Halsberg. Please to meet you. Can you tell me where am I?" asked Athena.

"Innerspace Museum. It is the year 28XX," said Rider. Athena was not surprised to hear she is in the future.

"I see why have you awaken me," said Athena as she is still did not like the facts that someone awaken her.

"What do you mean?" asked Rider as she looks at Athena, "We have awaken Sniper and Strider."

"Then there is more problem you should not have awaken us at all. The possibility of us going maverick," said Athena as she went silent.

"Is not going to happened. We have cures for that now a days. Maybe not at your time but certainly in this time we do," said Rider.

"So I am cured," said Athena in disbelief. Rider shakes her head. Athena was now surprised and started to cry.

"What is wrong Athena?" asked Rider as she see this reploid crying her heart out and making Rider worried.

"Nothing is wrong. My creator Dr. Melody Halsberg has been looking for the cure and both her and two other doctors came empty handed. Third one made a placebo and there was no cure," sobbed Athena.

"Oh I see. You are pretty much happy there is a cure but yet upset that someone else discovered it," said Rider.

"No I am just happy that someone discover it," sobbed Athena. Rider look at the small child reploid.

"Why don't you eat something then we can go for a walk when a friend of mine get here," said Rider as she holds a plate with grill cheese sandwich and some grapes, melon cubes and cantaloupe cubes. Athena stopped crying and try to wipe off her artificial tears. The food smell got to Athena as Rider unwrapped the plastic cover off.

"These look yummy," said Athena as her stomach gurgled. Athena took the food and start eating it. The sensation of each of the food hit to Athena's artificial taste buds and Athena was smiling and eat some more.

"I have orange juice. If you want some," said Rider. Athena shook her head yes and Rider gave her the orange juice to drink. Athena finished her food. Rider take the plate and set it on the chair while Lancer walk in.

"Athena this is Lancer," said Rider and Lancer look mad at Rider because he wanted to introduce himself.

"Please to meet you," said Athena as Lancer look at Athena as a small reploid. He was disappointed. He expected someone who look older not a child reploid.

"Please to meet you too," said Lancer. Lancer look at Rider and at Athena. Lancer let out a sigh.

"Well then why don't we go out and meet everyone before we go into town and find Strider, and Sniper who is out there," said Lancer.

"Good we are ready for the travel. We just tell Magician that she can take the plate away in the meantime," said Rider. All three left and Athena is now meeting everyone else. Meanwhile in the laboratory.

"Finally, the last reploid. We do not know how long it will take," said Dr. Marril to the other two cyber-elves.

"It takes us 2 hours to revive Sniper and 3 hours for Strider. We manage to get Athena done within 3 hours as well. I suggest this one will be longer. So all three of us are well prepared," said Mallira.

"Ok let us begin reviving Illumina," said Dr. Marril.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Illumina**

Athena, Rider, and Lancer had meet up with Archer and Saber along with Strider and Sniper. Athena asked Strider what do she know and then asked Sniper. From both of those two, Athena got the basic idea what world they have been awaken to. Rider kept on checking on Athena and look at the expression of those around her. It was hard to believe anyone would volunteer a young reploid as Athena to be in that cryogenic state. The long hibernation state that she took and still did not evolve into an adult. Rider shake the idea and continue walking. Meanwhile back at the museum, Berserker and Castor waited for a long while and Castor was now know how Lancer was. Castor's patients started to run thin. Berserker started to see his friend losing his patients. Magician notices it as well and after all. She manages to see all three reploids and know that the longer anyone wait the thinner the patients is.

"Hey castor want to play a game while we wait it pass the time," said Magician with a cheerful smile.

"..." was out of Castor. Magician tried another method that was a time pass and hoped it succeeded.

"How about we talk about something. Something that you want to share with both Berserker and me," said Magician.

"..." was out of Castor again. Magician gave up and sighed as Berserker knows that Magician is trying to liven up.

"What taken them so long," said Castor in an eerie cold voice. Magician does not like that tone. Berserker will know someone will get hurt.

"I will go check on them if you want me to," said Magician. Castor look very mad at Magician and Magician knows that she might have to watch out at this point. Meanwhile at the museum lab, Dr. Marril and Mallira have lost Luna and Margie just from the trial of curing the virus that was on her. After two cyber-elves and an extremely exhausted Mallira, Illumina shows that she was cured.

"Doctor Marril. I am going to take a long nap. Then tomorrow I am going to help you out," said Mallira.

"You deserve a rest. I hope where ever Luna and Margie is they will be in a better place," said Dr. Marril. Dr. Marril picked up Illumina and put her in his room within the museum. Dr. Marril then walked out and went to the waiting room.

"Illumina is now able to be awaken. Berserker and Castor you can wait within the room. I am going out to see where the other three are adjusting. Just meet us outside," said Dr. Marril.

"Oh that is right none of them meet you. Well it is a good thing I am coming too. Those three had met me. So it is a good idea have me coming with you," said Magician.

"We will have Illumina follow Castor and Berserker," said Magician. Castor and Berserker look at Magician.

"Actually, we want to stop Dr. Scorpio. He have the biometals that Master Thomas and Master Makhil is looking for. And who knows what type of trouble we might be in," said Castor as his voice sound much better and relieved. Magician was glad about that.

"Then I will tell the others who are in this brigand to return. If all you guys say is true then I will support but not go against him," said Dr. Marril.

"In the meantime we are leaving Doc," said Magician as she drags Dr. Marril out and surprised three of the reploids.

"I never thought a human has a strong grip to drag a reploid out," said Berserker.

"Either she has strength back her up or that armor is really good as if she was a reploid," said Castor.

"Hey watch it. I still have some parts that are delicate Magician," said Dr. Marril as he get dragging away out the door.

"Well lets wait for Illumina to wake up," said Castor. Berserker got up and open the door to the gray and green reploid to walk in. The two reploid look at the yellow female reploid as she is sound asleep.

"I can't believe we found her," said Castor. Berserker look at the peaceful asleep yellow reploid.

"According to the history books she is a weapon that can destroy reploids if she reach full potential," said Berserker.

"When you read those history books. I thought you are just all strength. You never surprise me Berserker," said Castor.

"I have to pass time so I read anything that is in front of my face. Just to not tell Archer, Lancer, and Saber. I want them to think all I read is comic books," said Berserker.

"Your secret is safe with me," said Castor. Both male reploids watch the sleepy female until movement comes from Illumina. Illumina tries to sit up but fell back down. Berserker got up and look at Illumina. Illumina tries again and have a mini laser machine floating ready to attack Berserker.

"Easy there he is harmless," said Castor to Illumina. Illumina look at the bookworm of green and gray reploid.

"W-where am I?" asked Illumina. Berserker and Castor look at each other then at Illumina.

"You are at Innerspace Museum. I am Castor and this fellow here is Berserker," said Castor.

"Please to meet you miss," said Berserker. Illumina finally sit up well but still feels groggy.

"Please to meet you, too," said Illumina. Berserker look at Illumina and smiled at her.

"Miss you have nice hair," said Berserker. Castor hears that comment and clears his throat. Berserker knows what that means and backs off.

"It is the year 28XX and you have been cured of the virus that was inside of you," said Castor. Illumina was shock in the same still feel groggy.

"Thanks for the information," said Illumina as she has the groggy feeling away and tries to stand up. Illumina stumbled on her feet and Berserker catches her.

"Whoa careful miss. You just woken up and we do not want you to hurt yourself while walking," said Berserker. Illumina tries to push off Berserker and focusing on standing up.

"I am fine I just need a while to get my functions to work again," said Illumina. Castor look at Illumina again.

"Well if you also wonder, Strider, Athena, and Sniper had already revived as well," said Castor.

"Thanks for the information again," said Illumina as she walks this time walking fine.

"Why don't we walk to town. That way we will find them and have Illumina meet the rest of the people," said Berserker.

"Do not bother with that but it won't harm her walking around the museum," said Castor. Illumina walk to the door and Berserker was behind both leaving Castor behind.

"What do you say Illumina?" asked Castor as the door shut. Castor runs out the door and caught up with them. To Berserker and Castor surprised everyone is at the waiting room.

"Athena, what is going on. I thought you said that those capsules are out of reach and no one will disturb us," said Illumina.

"It did gave us protection for a long time. However, the traps does not last forever. We were bound to be found," said Athena.

"Since we are in the future why don't we get ourselves adjusted. The maverick wars is over as well the other wars we manage to avoid, so we have nothing to worry," said Sniper.

"We will tell you more about what we found out if you want to listen to us," said Strider.

"Well you four can catch up what you want while we six have a mission to do," said Archer.

"Well we can catch up later. We are going with you," said Illumina. Rider was in shock to hear that.

"But you just woke up," said Rider. Illumina look at the pink and black reploid and shake her head.

"I made up my mind I am going whether you like it or not," said Illumina. The other two look at Illumina.

"If she is going I will go as well," said Sniper as she summoned her sniper gun in hand.

"I can work on my skills so a little warm up won't hurt," said Strider. Saber looks at her.

"Did you have your warm up already when you pinned me down and have your dagger in my throat?" asked Saber.

"No that was a refreshment," said Strider and Saber had this weird look on his face like 'you got to be kidding'.

"Well since all three of them going I do not want to sit around doing nothing so I go as well," said Athena.

"Ok then it is settled. We will be leaving now before Dr. Scorpio will know who is around his laboratory," said Archer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Axl's Shot**

All of them had reached an underground laboratory that Dr. Scorpio was working on his inventions. Archer wants everyone stay put as he devise a plan. His plan was to make Rider to scout the area and report back.  
"Rider you know what to do," said Archer. Rider cloaked herself and Sniper still see Rider's cloak form.

"Sniper you have a cloak form do you," said Athena. Sniper cloaked herself as well and walked in.

"I will be near you Rider. If your cover is blown and got into battle I will shoot whoever is our enemy," said Sniper. Rider smiled and went ahead. Sniper was also at the same area and has her sniper gun at close to her. Rider had infiltrated many places and got to the room where Dr. Scorpio revived his first Biometal creation.

"So this is Axl. Or model A which Master Albert called it after himself. However how wrong he is. Master Albert does not know that this biometal is the fallen warrior Axl. Ashamed he died not knowing," said Dr. Scorpio.

"Dr. Scorpio, Archer is outside. He is trying to stop the experiment," said a reploid of purple and black.

"Good work Reaper. We will handle of moving to another location. Take Model F, L, H, P, Z, and X to the new location. We will continue the experiment over to the other location," said Dr. Scorpio.

"Where it is located sir," said Reaper. Dr. Scorpio look at him and smiled at Reaper.

"It is at a place far away from the museum and is near the first site my team dig up," said Dr. Scorpio.

"In the meantime I tell this reploid that people are going to kill him and is against everything we are doing," said Reaper. Dr. Scorpio nodded and like Reaper's thought.

"Yes and when you finish come back over here," said Dr. Scorpio, "If he survives we will pick him up," said Dr. Scorpio. Rider got out without raising an alarm and manages find Sniper.

"Hey take out the purple and black reploid," said Rider. Sniper has her scope ready and x-ray vision as well and was ready to aim for Reaper but then he left.

"He teleported," said Sniper. Rider sighs as Sniper tapped Rider's shoulders as she is looking down.

"I go get the rest. They know we are here and the doctor left. We might just make this reploid understand that we meant no harm," said Rider.

"Fine I will wait for the others to come," said Sniper as she is waiting for more people. Rider went to Archer for report.

"Well anything Rider," said Archer as expected to raid in and get things they need to give back to Master Thomas and Master Makhil.

"Dr. Scorpio knows we are here and take the other biometals with him. I do not know if he left the one he resurrected or what happened," said Rider.

"Resurrected. That means his experiment of resurrecting fallen reploid out of biometals actually worked. Then this confused reploid does not know what happened and is going to attack us," said Archer.

"I am sorry sir, I should of be more swift and grab the biometals before hand," said Rider.

"No thanks. We know that now walking into there is a trap waiting. So we need our anti-trap until we reach the reploid," said Archer.

"Berserker. This is your department," said Castor, "I will be behind you until we get to the reploid."

"Illumina and I are coming as well. Sniper is already inside so she can take out some traps," said Athena. Illumina pulled out two guns.

"Lets go," said Illumina. Athena and Illumina went in first and Berserker and Castor followed. Several alarm triggered and Sniper take them out. All the mechanaloids that were there destroyed by Berserker and Illumina combined. The four reploids made it to Sniper's location and all five destroyed alarms, more mechanaloids, and other things until they reached to the door. Athena and Castor did not pant because they were not touched by the traps thanks to Berserker and Illumina. Illumina and Berserker had reached a door without no traps.

"I believed this is where the reploid is at," said Castor. Sniper used her x-ray vision and sure enough there was a black reploid ready with his two guns.

"Yes there is, but-" said Sniper as Castor pushed her to the side and Athena out as well.

"Well I am going in. I am the best negotiator there is," said Castor as he walked in. Athena found that rude.

"What am I chop liver," said Athena, "Fools like that will ended up getting hurt or killed." Just then all they heard was a gun shots and Athena rushed in. Axl and Castor was fighting. Athena looked at Castor who is using wind power to block the shots. Athena just stand back and watch the fight. The fight did not last long and Axl won.

"I think you beat him enough Axl," said Athena who is at the door and Axl had his gun now moving to her location.

"Athena??" asked Axl who is surprised to see the tiny female reploid near the door.

"Yes it is me. Are you ok?" asked Athena who looks at him with a warm smile to see him again.

"I am fine. What are you doing here?" asked Axl to Athena. Athena pulled up Castor up.

"I am with him. He did told me that someone was doing DNA resurrection over here. I did not imagine it was you he resurrected," said Athena.

"I... was dead," said Axl to Athena in shock. Castor look at Athena wondering how she handle this.

"Well for a long time. You were killed by the cyber-elf in the Elf wars. I hidden myself from that war as an escape route. Though I was revived out of my capsule and you were dead," said Athena.

"What about the others. Palette, Layer, Cinnamon, Nana, Alia," said Axl as he tries to figure out what happened.

"All of those were dead from the elf wars as well as Signas, Douglas, and Lifesaver," said Athena.

"From what I heard, Zero and X had survived the Elf wars but died after saving humans and reploids from extinction," said Athena.

"Sounds like them both," said Axl as he put his guns away. Castor was shock to see how Athena handle the situation.

"A reploid was telling me that I was revived and someone wanted to stop the process but he left behind that he DNA resurrected me. I should of known better," said Axl.

"Hey at least you know now. Can you help us stop him from resurrecting some more?" asked Athena. Axl looked at Athena.

"Of course. As a Maverick Hunter I need to stop Mavericks and I do not know if these guys are mavericks," said Axl.

"They are close to being mavericks," said Athena, "Oh and this guy here is Castor."

"Sorry for the misunderstanding," said Axl as he hold his left arm out and have his right arm behind his helmet scratching.

"It is ok," said Castor as he hold his left arm and tried to shake Axl's hand with his injured left. Athena look at Castors arm and saw the liquid blood-like that comes out of Castors arm.

"I take it Axl's bullet manage to penetrate your armor," said Athena as she look at Castor's arm.

"I do not have a very strong armor like Berserker. Yet this hole can be covered. Just do not tell Berserker or he will clobber Axl even though everything was a misunderstanding," said Castor.

"Do not worry," said Athena as she has her palms glowing white and a bunch of earth based covered the reploid arm.

"Even several hundreds of years I never thought they still use that liquid to make reploid blood," said Axl.

"It is effective. I take it and makes us closer to humans," said Athena and Axl could not agree more.

"Lets get out of here," said Athena as the other two followed her and all the group left. Reaper came back and find a shocking surprised.

"It seems that Axl had joined them. Well I have enough to report then," said Reaper as he left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Laboratory findings**

Everyone welcomed Axl. Illumina, Strider, and Sniper were shock at first but glad at the same time. Saber is not surprised and not interested yet welcome the guy. Lancer gave his welcome and went back to his lazy position. Axl was surprised at Berserker. Huge reploid of red and purple but gave Axl a warm welcome. Archer gave a welcome as well. Axl confused Rider with Alia. The second time he look at Rider he find out that her armor is different than Alia and hair color. Rider has long lavender hair while Alia is medium blond hair. Then he met Magician. Magician welcomed Axl with a warm smile. When Dr. Marril went to welcome him, Rider pulled Magician aside to talk to her.

"Magician. I did not tell Archer all the situation that I spied. I know you know more of Doctor Scorpio's digging grounds. You can help me to find out where he is," said Rider.

"Ok. What do you need to know,"said Magician in her serious tone to Rider. Rider close the doors.

"I need the location of his first digging grounds. He has another laboratory there and continue his experiment," said Rider.

"I am coming with you. I know where his laboratory is and if he is continuing extracting mother elf we do not know what else might happened. I do believe that cyber elves are spirits of reploids and have the bodies of elves. We can alter the body but not the spirit. So we have to be caution what he might revive next," said Magician, "Though rider lets take Illumina, Athena, Sniper, and Strider. Tell them to meet me at the transporter bay."

"I will," said Rider as she invisible herself and head to Illumina, Athena, Sniper, and Strider.

"Ok we have a problem and I pick you three to help me out. Athena you know more of these people than Castor do. Illumina you have ways destroying traps if there is any. Strider I picked you just in case if we run into mother elf. She is very kind cyber-elf also she does not like fighting. If she is dead then we are done for. I needed her to be alive as much as possible. Sniper I will need you to help me find his underground layer," said Magician.

"I am still continuing scouting and see who Dr. Scorpio has awaken," said Rider. Magician nodded.

"Yes you still be a scout. We will go in after you report. And Rider take this," said Magician as she handed an earpiece microphone and headset that is battery charge.

"The battery is full I charge it yesterday. When you going to report make sure you are not in the same room as Dr. Scorpio. We do not want him to find out that you are around," said Magician.

"Ok I will be as quiet as possible when I report," said Rider. Magician nodded. Illumina, Athena, and Strider were ready.

"We will leave immediately. His dig site is huge and we might camp out there," said Magician.

"So it is a girls night out finding Dr. Scorpio's laboratory," said Rider. Magician shook her head yes.

"It is better this way so the guys do not get suspicious and we have nothing to raise the alarm. Them seeing archer already raise the alarm. I do not want the alarm to be raised," said Magician.

"True. Well we better get going," said Rider as she put the transporter on. Magician punch the coordinates.

"Ok lets go," said Rider. Illumina went in first. Sniper went in next. Then Strider followed by Rider. Finally Magician stepped in. Illumina felt as if she in hyper mode flying to the destination. When she landed, she is in a dusty area full of dirt like a normal dig site but the different was the trees surrounding the site. Illumina was amazed of the life that is near a dig site. The site of dirt was more of a wasteland but the edge where she can see is nothing but beautiful nature. Others had landed next to Illumina. The sun was about to set.

"It is going to be night already well it is best to sleep in the forest. I wouldn't be in the sand until day break," said Magician. Illumina also look at the sun. She did not remember the last time she had been around a beautiful scene.

"Well I have tents if any of you want to sleep in one," said Magician. Illumina pick a tree and lay there.

"I sleep near this tree," said Illumina. Sniper get another tree and climb up though as if she is not going to sleep.

"I stand watch for the rest of the night making sure no enemies are going to attack while the rest of you sleep," said Sniper.

'Good thinking," said Magician as she does not know what Dr. Scorpio might do when they are asleep.

"I have this tree to sleep," said Rider as she was in top of branch to sleep. Strider pick a tree on the ground and sleep already.

"Strider sleep in near trees. But I would like a tent," said Athena. Magician set up the tent for Athena and herself. Everyone went to sleep with the exception of Sniper. Illumina started to have a dream.

_"Zero..." a voice sounded like a females voice. Illumina look around the room. She is in a cold metal walls with two doors no windows, large panel with some sensors.  
_

_ "Zero... Where are you my love," said the voice. Just as when Illumina was getting frustrated she saw a pretty female reploid figure. Nice long brown hair. Colorful armor and nice light blue eyes._

_"Who are you?" asked Illumina. The reploid look at Illumina and smiled at Illumina.  
_

_ "My name is Iris," responded the reploid. Illumina look at Iris and wondering something.  
_

_ "Why are you asking for Zero," asked Illumina. Iris eyes were pouring in tears as if she is waiting for him.  
_

_ "Zero. I wanted to tell him many things and yet I do not know if he ever remember me. Ever since I become a cyber elf named mother elf, I watch over Zero and yet he forget about me. I..." said Iris as her eyes started to cry.  
_

_ "Hey do not worry. I think somewhere in his memory and heart he stills remembers you," said Illumina.  
_

_ "Zero..." said Iris as she starts to fade away. Illumina reach her hand out and try to grab Iris.  
_

_ "No wait Iris. I wanted to help you," said Illumina. Again she heard Zero from Iris.  
_

_ "Illumina," she heard as she started to wake up out of her dream and her eyes are in view of Athena.  
_

"Illumina, wake up it is morning," said Athena. Illumina got up. Strider was up. Sniper is still up. Magician is putting the two tents away in a trick bag. Rider is helping Magician.

"Ok thank you," said Illumina as she got up. Athena went to Magician and Rider as Magician finished putting the tent away.

"How you make it to the point where it is so light to carry," said Athena to Rider and Magician.

"It is called vacuum packed. You put things in an air tight bag and vacuum the air out. No bacteria or other organisms can harm it. It is also water resistant as well," said Magician.

"Shall we get going," said Illumina. The others look at Illumina as she was ready for battle.

"Ok lets start looking in these area of the dig site," said Magician. Then sniper look at her.

"I already have there is not sign of traps or activity within the next 25 miles," said Sniper.

"I thought you can look up to 30 miles within your scope," said Athena. Sniper look at Athena.

"Yes but when you looking underground good 5 miles of checking for an underground path or traps will take that away," said Sniper.

"Ok just wondering," said Athena. The rest start hiking and Sniper check within every five miles until she spotted a part where she found the entrance.

"In 23.5 miles northeast there is a door that lead to the layer," said Sniper. Rider cloak herself.

"I take it from here. I need to find what we need to know," said Rider as she takes off in a flash.

"She sure is fast," said Illumina. Strider did not make a sound and just waited for Rider to report. Meanwhile in the secret laboratory, Rider had make it and tries to be as quiet as she can be. Go through doors after doors until she reach a room. She still in cloak and quietly open a door. Rider tried to be sneaky as possible even with the cameras. She manage to reach Dr. Scorpio's room.

"At last Zero is finally done," said Dr. Scorpio, "I have five more to complete but I would like to complete them somewhere else. Any of them seeing Zero will just bring back old memories. I do not want to have that."

"Sir what about Axl. He is on their side now," said Reaper. Dr. Scorpio look at Reaper.

"Chances he does not remember him like he does not remember my dear here. Isn't it true my dear. You are going to stay here with your love and watch the horrors of him killing you both," said Dr. Scorpio.

"Sir are you sure that he will kill your last experiment. After all you did make a new body and destroyed mother elf," said Reaper.

"I want Mother elf to suffer as much as possible. Prea and Crea had died from my experiment but she survived and become a reploid. I just wanted to get revenge. Once I awaken all of them out of their slumber I am going to make them all pay for what they did," said Dr. Scorpio. Reaper look at Dr. Scorpio and take him to his other secret laboratory. Rider do not know where it is this time.

"So sir, want me to explode this laboratory," said Reaper. Dr. Scorpio look at Reaper.

"In time, when Archer and his gang gets here we will blow it to smithereens along with any traitors that are with them," said Dr. Scorpio.

"Then I have it sensor. We when 'creamer' died then the sensor goes off and destroy the laboratory," said Reaper.

"That will work. I take models F,P,H,L, and X with me. I hope the other diggers found any more pieces that Master Albert looked for," said Dr. Scorpio.

'I think they are trying to find it hard," said Reaper as he puts the coordinates on the screen and both had gone. Rider tries to decipher the codes but just wrote it down as much as possible but thanks to the picture she can narrow the search down. Dr. Scorpio and Reaper left. Rider talk as soft she can.

"Magician this is rider. I found his laboratory but again he left. I have a clue where he might be, but I need help with the coordinates," said Rider, "I wrote them down but you know my writing."

"Roger that. We will go as soon as possible," said Magician as the communication break. Meanwhile outside of the laboratory, Magician started to walk where Rider went and the rest follow then all started to run. Later they reach the door and entered where no one though a bunch of females would go.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Iris Memories and Zero**

The group of females went into the laboratory that Rider leads and got to a room where it is big in space. Illumina froze and look at the group.  
"I think I have a deja vu," said Illumina. Magician, Athena, Sniper, Strider and Rider look at Illumina.

"In my dream. I had met a girl name Iris here. She is looking for Zero. If my dream is true then mother elf or Iris is here," said Illumina.

"So Mother Elf was a reploid from the Repliforce name Iris," said Athena. The others look at her.

"I heard about her. She was deeply in love with Zero. She wanted to make peace between Colonel, her brother, and Zero. In the end, Zero defeated Colonel. Iris was crushed that her brother died and tried to kill Zero herself. In the end, she died in Zero's arms," said Athena.

"How sad. She tried to do things the best she can and yet in the end lost everything," said Rider.

"Not everything. She lost her brother and her life. But not her love for Zero," said Illumina, "Even if she was a cyber elf she still remembers her love for him even if he does not remember."

"Ok well lets find Mother Elf or Iris," said Magician. Everyone stops and listen to a faint sound of a voice.

"Zero..." said the voice. Rider picked up the sound and follow it. Strider was right behind her. The follow it to a hidden panel and a colorful armored reploid was there locked up. The reploid fell forward but Strider caught her.

"Easy there," said Strider. It finally open her eyes and saw a strange ninja holding her.

"Who are you?" asked the colorful armor reploid to Strider. Strider look at the colorful armor reploid.

"Hokisho, Strider of the Yukso clan," said Strider. Rider grab another arm of the reploid.

"I am Rider Star," said Rider. The reploid look at these two and still has a sad look on her.

"Come on let us help you," said Rider. The reploid nodded and saw other people as well.

"Iris are you ok," said Illumina. Iris look at Illumina as if she saw her in a dream. Then she lift up to see her face to face.

"You are Illumina are you?" asked Iris. Illumina has her warm smile and know that Iris and her had some bond.

"Yes I am Illumina. You contacted me somehow," said Illumina, "Like I said before I wanted to help you."

"Zero..." said Iris as she looks like as if she wanted to cry. Athena came walking to her as well as Sniper and Magician.

"Iris. I am Athena this here is Sniper and Magician," said Athena, "We are willing to help you. If you want us to."

"Iris, like I said before, I do think Zero still remembers you somewhere in his mind and heart," said Illumina.

"Zero..." said Iris as tears started to come down. Athena got an idea and hoping it works.

"Iris tell me what you know," said Athena. Iris looks up at the blue girl reploid and started to sit down.

"700 years ago. I fell in love with a reploid name Zero. He is one of the top maverick hunters. When Repliforce was tagged as mavericks my brother Colonel had started a war coup. It was that mistake that costs his life. I wanted to keep peace with my brother and Zero but I..." said Iris as she was going to cry.

"Here you go," said Magician handing the handkerchief as Iris takes the handkerchief.

"I manage to stop the first quarrel but the second one I did not reach them on time. When I heard my brother died. I tried to take things in my own hands. I died because of my own stupidity of not stopping them the second time. At that time I dream of a world where only reploids exist. That view change when I become mother elf. I watch the world change before my eyes. I saw other cyber elves cast war on each other until X and Zero help me out to stop it. Then the worse thing happened. I took in dark energy to become the Dark Elf. X saved everyone by absorbing me. It was from the darkness and X I found out how much Zero loved me. Until I was released, I continued to scan through X mind. Zero had freed me from the darkness. I continue watching over him and the people around. I found out he had forgotten me. His memories were erased somehow. I... wanted to say a lot of things but I also had a duty as a mother elf watching over the cyber elves and the young hatchlings," said Iris, "Now I am release of my duties and back as a reploid I wanted to find Zero and tell him..." Iris now was in tears and crying her heart out.

"Do not worry. I do believe within time his true memories will come to him. I have no doubt about it," said Illumina. Iris smiled just then an alarm went off. Rider look around and see the group.

"Who triggered the alarm," said Rider. Sniper look at the alarm system that was triggered.

"We did. Since we moved Iris out of that closet room. The sensor now went off to set off the alarm. It is slow but I am going to take out that sensor," said Sniper.

"Sniper wait. We do not want this place to go down with your shot. Wait until what is coming out then we worried about that sensor," said Magician as she calls her staff.

"Strider try to protect Iris as much as you can," said Magician. Strider pulled out two kunais and was ready for battle. Athena pulled out a small staff that was on her side and it extended to a huge one. Illumina got her two guns out and Sniper was ready to snipe. Rider called for her hooks and cling to a wall.

"Well then what do we have here," said Rider as a huge mechanaloid comes out of the huge panel wall.

"Just our luck a mechanaloid," said Magician. She twirls her staff and was ready to attack. Illumina and Sniper did not hesitate. Athena uses whatever knowledge that was presented in front of her and tried to figure out how to kill it. Mechanaloid shot four beams one at Illumina. The second to Sniper third to Iris and fourth to Magician. Illumina took the hit. Sniper shot her sniper gun at the blast and split it to two. Strider got in front of the blast and took it full force. Magician did her trick and was not there. Magician counter attack.

"Magician Frost," said Magician. A seal appears under the mechanaloid and next thing it knows half of the body of the mechanaloid was frozen. Sniper and Illumina concentrate their fire power at the head.

"Aim for the center of its body. That is where the core of the mechanaloid is and we can easily shut it down," said Athena. Illumina and Sniper got to the point to shoot it when the blast again hit them both and another one toward Iris. Strider again block the blast and was getting heavily damaged. Illumina was thankful her armor is heavy Titanium. However, Strider's light armor almost blasted her dead.

"Strider are you ok," said Athena. Strider got up then went back down. Iris look at Strider's injured body.

"Yes I am fine. Another blast like that I will be annihilated," said Strider. Athena this time attack.

"Element Whirlwind," said Athena as fire, electricity, wind, water, and snow whirled up into a huge whirlwind and went to the mechanaloid. The mechanaloid shows more weak spots on certain parts of the body. Athena knows the main core was in the center but it was not the weak spot. The head was not either. Since now the weak spots were unfold Illumina and Sniper were trying to hit that spot, but saw it charging aiming for Iris. Sniper got a shot and shoot but the blast of the mechanaloid came in the same time. Iris closed her eyes as she was facing the blast. It never came. She open up her eyes and saw a familiar red reploid standing in front of her. The red reploid had his saber out and went to the mechanaloid and joined the fight. Sniper took a shot of one of the weak spot. Illumina got the other. The other reploid came toward the mechanaloid and sliced it down into bits. Illumina look at this reploid as if she saw him somewhere. The battle ended and Illumina look at the reploid.

"Zero," said Iris. The red reploid turned around and everyone looked to see the reploids face.

"I... am ... Zero," said the reploid. Illumina was in shock of the change in armor he has and was more surprised of Iris response. Iris ran to Zero hugging him. Zero was shock and put his Z-saber away.

"Welcome Zero," said Illumina. Zero looks at everyone confused. Athena was not surprised as well as everyone else from Iris story.

"Who are all of you?" asked Zero. Iris knows that his memory still not restored. Athena went to Zero.

"What do you remember last," said Athena. Zero look up and tries to think. Athena was waiting for an answer.

"I remember talking to two humans. Aile and Vent. I remember also I talk to Girouette a reploid. Everything before them is a bit fuzzy," said Zero.

"Well we can refresh your memory when we get back to the museum," said Athena. Just then Rider hear a small counter.

"Everyone we must leave. I think this place is going to explode," said Rider. Illumina picked up Strider and start running. Rider started to lead the way out. Zero and Iris followed the group on the way out. When they all reach outside the loud explosion came out of the ground.

"Well that is end of that laboratory," said Magician as she looked at everyone and sighs.

"If it did not show in the museum signal of this site fall then it will awaken the legion officials," said Rider.

"Well then we all have time so why don't all of us refresh Zero's memories," said Magician.

"I might as well start off," said Athena. As hours passed, Zero heard a lot of things that he did from the first time defeating Sigma to the end of defeating Lumine. He also heard from Athena the Cyber Elf wars. Magician hopped in telling that story. And also how he died in Ragnarok saving both humans and reploids. Iris had jumped in during the Repliforce era and the cyber elf wars. She did noted that she was mother elf. However, she still kept her feelings for him somewhere in her heart. Athena is worried about that but still continue her story.

"So I did all that. I must been a savior to everyone," said Zero as he started to recall the events.

"You never done it alone. X helped you mostly. Axl started to help out when he wanted to join the maverick hunters," said Athena.

"X, I wonder where he is," said Zero. Athena and Illumina shrugged and look at Zero.

"We know he is around. We need to find him," said Athena, "For now we needed to head on back."

"Hello... Is someone there..." said a reploid voice. Magician heard the voice and smiled.

"Axl can you read my location," said Magician. The others look at Magician as she touch her helmet.

"Yeah. I just bumped into this machine and it give me some weird coordinates. And bunch of flashing lights," said Axl.

"Ok Axl listen to me and listen closely. There is an orange button that I need you to press," said Magician.

"Ok I pressed it," said Axl on the other line. Magician went on continuing on her lecture.

"Ok next I want you to type these things in a correct order. Protocol 1872 reverse transport," said Magician.

"Ok I did so on the keyboard," said Axl on the other side. Magician wanted to be first to warp in to bring the rest.

"Ok now type Gwen Larish transport then press the green button," said Magician. Axl did and Magician felt electrical surges went all over her body. Magician squeal in pain. Rider turned her radio on.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU PRESSED!!!!" said Magician as she yelled at the earpiece where everyone heard and rider takes it off her hear from the loud volume.

"AXL THAT IS THE RED BUTTON I SAID ORANGE. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME. I DO NOT MADE OF METAL AND I DO NOT WANT MY LIFE TO SHORTEN ANY SOONER!!!!!" yelled Magician.

"I am glad it was not me," said Sniper, "I would probably sniped his limb for doing that to me."

"Hey leave him alone. We do not want to lose people now," said Athena. Zero stood silent then hold his head.

"Axl. I remember Axl. He put shaving cream on my hair when I was sleeping in my capsule," said Zero. When Magician finished everyone was safely transported. Illumina look and the rest was glad to be back. Iris just stands behind Zero.

"Oh hi Zero???" said Axl in confused look at Zero. Zero had a smile on his face and pulled his Z-saber.

"Axl," said Zero as he took of toward Axl. Axl first reaction was to run. He runs and hides but Zero always finds Axl.

"What did I do to you," said Axl as he tried to dodge Zero's saber. Zero still keeps on slashing and missing Axl.

"Shaving cream on hair when I was sleeping," said Zero. Axl eyes widen and know about that.

"That is what 700 years ago. I am sorry man," said Axl as he got hit with the back of the Z-saber. Axl felt the resonance and it hurts his head.

"Oww... That hurts," said Axl taking off his helmet and rubbing his head. His dark blond hair shows and it was definite helmet head.

"You sure deserve it," said Zero. He watch as Magician fell to the ground. Rider went up to Magician.

"Magician are you all right," said Rider. Magician was still in pain but it also looks as if the pain was in her chest as the electric force was circuiting on her armor.

"Take off your armor. It only make the pain worse," said Rider. Magician called back her armor within a proxy biometal and it fell on to the ground. Magician hold her body for dear life. Axl look at the person on the ground. The blonde hair, blue eyes human holding her chest to dear life. Her clothing were of blue jacket and khaki pants. Green shirt and blue shoes to match her jacket.

"Hang on magician," said Rider as she takes the proxy biometal away and called the ambulance. Archer came and was furious that the girls were not at their apartment. He turned into worried when he saw Magician on the stretcher. He then turned to Rider and two new people.

"We will have introduction later after the ambulance is gone," said Archer as he gave information which hospital to take magician.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Archer Scolding and Rider's Pain**

The ambulance left and Archer's attention is now at Rider, Athena, Sniper, Illumina, and Strider who is still in bad shape.

"I do not know where you got that crazy idea you can handle this yourself. Magician has almost been killed," said Archer.

"Magician was fine through the whole way until Axl transported her," protested Athena.

"Ok that leaves her out of that mess. Then tell me what is the big idea that all of you went without consulting me," said Archer.

"It was my fault. I talk to Magician to ask her of the coordinates. I let her babble on of people who she wanted to be on this expedition. I should of stopped her and have some of you guys around," said Rider.

"Again Rider you are useless. You manage to disobey and tell me information first," said Archer as he smacks Rider in the face and Rider is in the ground. All that were in that room was in shock. Zero was not pleased at Archer. Axl was not happy either. Both have the attention of killing Archer. Rider stands up and Archer walks away.

"Let me teach him a lesson," said Athena who is being hold back by Rider's tears. Strider looks at Archer in hatred. Iris went to Rider's aid.

"Why do you let him hit you," said Athena. Rider did not say anything. Strider look at Rider.

"No guy has the right to hit a female. I know from experience," said Strider as she had her flashbacks._  
_

_"Tamako Hokisho," said a guys voice as Strider was on a kimono look like a servant.  
_

_"Yes love," said Tamako as she looks at her husband. The guy was disrespectful and hit Tamako in the face.  
_

_"You are a worthless wife. The dishes are not done. Dinner is not ready. The garden is still looks horrible. What do you think I married?" shouted the guy. Strider looks at the guy mad.  
_

_"I have been trying my best. I am about due with our son," said Tamako. The guy hits her again.  
_

_"You are again worthless. Even with child you bare," said the guy as he was ready to hit her his hardest is when Strider stopped him.  
_

_"Hayate Hokisho. I did not raise you to hit on woman especially if she is pregnant," said Strider.  
_

_"Strider this is a family's feud. I did not want you to barge in something like this. Your job is to protect not to invade," said Hayate. Strider looks mad and Hayate and help Tamako out as her flashbacks ended._

"I vow myself that no matter who is the female she won't be touch under my watch," Strider thought, "And yet I am letting it happened again."

"I agree with Strider on that one. A woman should not be harmed if she is not the start of the fight," said Axl.

"He... He find me useless because I am blind," sobbed Rider. Everyone look at Rider. Rider calm herself down alittle.

"About 30 years ago. I was activated. I work for Marco McGrellan. He had other reploid servants but none were built by his hands. I was the only one. Marco had not treated me like his other servants. He had treated me like his slave. Anything went wrong would means the blame is on me. He would punish me by grabbing hooks and pierce through both of my armor. Then he will take some frayed wires and wrapped it around me and plug the wires to an outlet. The electrical surges would go through my body and I would be in wailing pain. Though who helped me through all of this was Marco's son Nathan. Nathan I would called a brother. He had visions of going out and start a new life. However Marco want Nathan to run the family's business. Nathan refuses but Marco kept him from going to college. One day I helped Nathan to escape and he went on to college. Every time he gets to write a letter I would receive it. When he was graduating, he wrote a final letter to me that he was accepted and start his job soon. I was happy for him. Marco found that letter. I remember his words he said that day. 'If you been receiving letters and read them then I take something you held dear.' He took me hook me up then grab a harpoon and jabbed them into my optical receptors. Both of my eyes were heavily damage and I could not see anymore. The last time I have been there was the day I have escaped. I am still called Rider but not Rider McGrellan. I am called Rider Star," said Rider. Strider looks at Rider. A reploid surviving her creators beating. Strider has something similar but then again she fought back. Strider was thankful that her creators were nice but the son she raised was not.

"Well if I can help I can try to fix those optical nerves and hopefully get your site back. After all, I had fix reploids before," said Athena. Illumina and everyone look at Athena with the exception of Strider.

"What you think spending time with my creator I did not pick up something?" said Athena.

"Dr. Melody Halsberg did revive Spirit and fix majority of the reploids in the Search and Rescue team. I won't be surprised that you have some of her knowledge," said Strider.

"Well that makes sense. Did you ever fix a reploid yourself?" asked Iris. Athena smiled.

"Yes I have. I have also done DNA resurrection before it was banned. Not a pleasant past but I have manage to resurrect three reploids then they turned Maverick so I have to kill them myself before anyone else get hurt. I reconstruct Illumina here who turns out fine and I fixed Strider countless times. Which reminds me Strider we need to fix you up from your injuries," said Athena. Everyone looks at Strider who was still sparking here and there.

"Ok then fix Strider up. I will be next. I am in no rush. My eyes can still be hidden within a visor," said Rider as she hidden herself.

"No point of doing that when I can still see you," said Sniper. Rider reappeared and remembered Magician is at the hospital.

"Athena, Strider why don't you follow me to Dr. Marril he probably let you use his equipments," said Rider.

"I know where he is thank you," said Athena. Rider again cloaked herself and left. Axl and Zero were not in a happy mood. Iris took Zero by the hand and Zero looked at Iris.

"It will be fine. We should not worry about it for now. If the situation comes up then we will do something about it," said Iris. Zero started to calm down a little from Iris words.

"Still Archer does not have any right-" said Axl as Illumina was right behind Axl looking at him.

"I know but right now we should let it slide. He has to be careful that the rest of us who are older than him are very considerate and will not hesitate to hurt him or worse kill him," interrupted Illumina. Axl looks at Illumina.

"Well as for the rest I am going to sleep. I have been a night watcher already for one night. I would like to catch some sleep," said Sniper as her stomach says another thing.

"Looks like you are more hungry than sleepy," said Illumina.

"Well I will introduce the others to Zero," said Axl as he also looks at the girl who is standing next to him.

"Oh yeah Iris this is Axl," said Zero as he looks at Axl. Iris looks at the black reploid with an X scar on his face.

"Please to meet you," said Iris. Axl blushed and hold his hand out shaking Iris's hand.

"Like wise. Well it would be rude of me not having everyone else not to get introduced to you," said Axl. Axl left with Zero and Iris. Sniper take Illumina to town where she had her spaghetti last time. Illumina followed her into town and Rider tag along behind.

"So you are joining us Rider," said Sniper. Rider uncloaked herself and still look sad.

"I might as well. After all I haven't shown you my apartment. You can sleep there when you finish eating," said Rider.

"Ok thank you Rider," said Sniper. The trio went to the restaurant and eat a good meal. Illumina tried the spaghetti and Sniper had the big breakfast. Rider had Pancakes with eggs and bacon. At the end all three finished their meals and Rider paid for them both.

"It is my treat," said Rider. Illumina and Sniper look at each other and all three left. Rider had lead them to the Innerspace apartments where it was not far from the restaurant they had eaten.

"Here we are, this is where Magician and I live," said Rider. Illumina look at the huge building and was shock to see how many windows there were a slate gray apartment. Rider walked in and the other two followed.

"Ah Rider its been a while. You want your key," said the font desk lady. Illumina look at the inside and find nice orange inside and the people here were lively. She felt like she was in a five star hotel. Sniper had that feeling as well.

"Yes ma'am," said Rider the front desk gave her the key to her apartment and Rider nudge the other two with her.

"I feel displace here," said Illumina. Rider look at both Sniper and Illumina and wonder what they meant.

"I felt like this place was a five star hotel," said Sniper. Both of them had that uncomfortable feeling and it was getting to Rider.

"Well now a days five star hotels has mini spas, message people, soft beds, and looks way better than this apartment," said Rider, "Magician used to work in one of those hotels and have magazines of them. This place just barely pass top five best apartments. If it wants to go one star hotel it just needs cooks and a huge kitchen."

"Why didn't they," said Illumina. Rider looks at Illumina and sighs. She still feels blue.

"The owner of this place finds that all of hotels tries to compete with one another and will shut down each other. He is right though so he kept this place as an apartment. To avoid losing any business and not compete with other hotels," said Rider. Rider got to the room that was the only one in Braille.

"This is our room," said Rider. The others look at the number. Room 511 A. Rider open the door. Illumina found a black cat sleeping on the couch. The place was fine nothing special. The cat opens its eyes and look at rider.

"Meow," said the cat as it jumps off the couch and walks straight toward Rider's leg.

"Hello Isis how is my favorite black cat today," said Rider as she holds the cat in her arms.

"I take it that is your cat," said Illumina. Rider felt the purr of Isis and smiled at the cat.

"Actually, magician found her as a kitten and decided to keep her. It did not bother me. Isis here is a good kitty," said Rider.

"Oh I see," said Illumina. Sniper had look around and saw three rooms total a kitchen and a living room.

"So where am I going to sleep," said Sniper. Rider went to the guest room and open it. It was pretty basic. Has a drawer, a bed, lights, and a mirror.

"It looks like a human can sleep here," said Illumina who is looking for a capsule that she was used to.

"Nowadays reploids and humans can sleep on beds. I know 700 years of the future it is a huge difference for you but hopefully you two might get adjusted," said Rider.

"I still find any place fine," said Sniper as she went to the support beam and get herself comfortable.

"I normally sleep on post that were harder than this but this place will do," said Sniper as she started to fall asleep.

"I will stay in this apartment until Sniper wakes up," said Illumina. Rider closed the door and let the sleepy reploid alone.

"This room here is my room," said Rider as she opens it. Illumina again saw nothing different like the guest room with only few pictures. Illumina walks in and saw the picture of the human boy and Rider goofing off.

"That boy in the picture is Nathan. That day it was summer and he wanted to play outside. I joined him. One of the servants taken that picture twice that day. Nathan has one and I have the other," said Rider.

"Have you ever wrote to him after you escaped," said Illumina. Rider looks down and sigh.

"I did once, I find out he was married and have three children. His wife wrote to me to stop writing or she will tell Marco my location. I got scared and stop writing to him," said Rider. Illumina put the picture down and walked out of the room. Rider followed her and they open the last room.

"This room is Magician's room," said Rider. Once the two open it an eerie feeling coming from the room. The room looks normal but the eerie feeling was like they are intruders.

"I forgot about this enchantment. Magician told me that she is the only one who can dispel the enchantment. Now I see why lets leave her room alone. We do not want anything that can cause troubles to us," said Rider. Illumina agreed and shut the door the enchantment spell wore off and a seal appears on the door.

"Well you can sit here in the living room. There are the magazines I say that magician used to work," said Rider.

"You better get going. Athena is probably done with Strider and wants you back to fix your eye sight," said Illumina.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Atlas Impatient and the MEGA System Explanation**

Rider went back to the museum. She didn't was a little cheered up thanks to Isis the black cat that waves around her. Rider got there and Strider was finished.

"Ah Rider well want me to fix your eyes," said Athena. Rider puts up her visor and it shows the harpoon marks and several sparks.

"Well lets get to work. I am going to sedate you so that way you do not feel any pain during the fixation," said Athena. Rider nodded and Athena put Rider to sleep. Athena went straight to work and wasted no time. She fixed all the wirings of the optic nerve and majority of the damage but could not get all of the color sight back. She manages to make it possible to see in the dark. When she tries to do the color ones, Rider started to wake up. Athena just patched everything and have riders, violet eyes now can see somewhat. Athena sighed and look at Rider.

"Well at least you can see. But not in light places," said Athena. Rider open her eyes and see somewhat now.

"You did it. I can see somewhat," said Rider. Athena sighed but it was better than not having her not see anything.

"You can see now but only in dark places. Light areas like this you will need your visor still," said Athena.

"Well thanks for the warning," said Rider as she puts on her visors. She can see a little bit better than her without.

"I did not expect a reploid look like a child can be so advanced in science that she can fix even the smallest detail," said Rider as she saw Athena for the first time.

"Well, I manage to get your optic nerves fixed and some most of your retina. I just missing putting the cones in so that way you can see color and light better. Right now I put in all the cones on," said Athena.

"Well it is ok. At least I won't be total useless," said Rider. Athena was still happy that Rider was happy.

"Well go on out and use your new eyes. I have to clean up here. I did promised Dr. Marril to clean up here," said Athena. Rider walks around and saw the museum how it is different than what she was used to. Iris and Zero were sitting down on the bench talking. Axl start talking to Castor about Archers attitude. It was the first time she saw Castor with Axl. She was look around and find Berserker tries to catch the butterflies that are in the extinction room. Lancer is sitting down in his lazily position. Saber was just checking everywhere. Rider was happy until there was a barge in the door. Everyone in the museum check. A female with a patch of red hair and eyes to match walks in very furious.

"Ma'am sorry you cannot barge in here," said the guard as he was thrown into a wall. Zero did not like her attitude and was ready to protect Iris.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," said Saber as he started to mock the female reploid.

"Shut your crappy mouth," said the female. Zero got up and wondered who in the right mind barge in.

"Atlas, is there something you need," said Rider as she looks at the reploid. Atlas looks at Rider and grabbed her by her neck.

"Listen and listen well. Where is your director? I heard that you found some biometals. And I hope you find model F. I need it back. Got that," said Atlas to Rider.

"So the whiny lady wants her biometal that someone stole. Why don't they take her brain along with it," said Saber laughing at Atlas. Atlas pulled her buster and fired at Saber. Saber dodge it. Zero was ready to pull his Z-saber out if she was going to come this way. Castor came in between.

"Hey no fighting you two," said Castor, "Atlas I assure we are trying to find the culprit who kept the biometals. Our team here had never found one. But I assure you I try to check on the other teams if they have it return it immediately."

"My patient is running thin. Thetis and the others may not share my patients but I would like to have mines back pronto. You better check quickly Castor or your head will be my next target," said Atlas as she dropped Rider and storms out. Zero let go of his Z-saber and Iris checks on Rider.

"Thank whoever is watching it was not Siarnaq. I will be dead in two seconds," said Rider.

"A fool that cannot control their temper will be a fool in battle," said Strider. Zero looks at Strider.

"That is for sure," said Zero as Iris still scared but felt safe in the same time. Strider again took off.

"She is just a bit whiner because she lost her biometal Model F that is all," said Saber.

"Someone care to explain these biometals to me. Since you all said that I was one," said Axl.

"Biometals are spirits of fallen reploid warriors. There are 9 biometals. Two are very dangerous and evil. Model O and Model W. Axl you were once Model A. Not everyone can carry a biometal. The biometals have to respond to a person regardless of gender and type," said Rider.

"What do you mean by type?" asked Axl. Rider looks at Axl and then to the sky letting out a sigh.

"Whether the person is a reploid, human, or humanoid. It does not matter as long there is a response. That response is called a biomatch. Once the match is found the person use the M.E.G.A. System," said Rider.

"Wait the what system?" asked Axl who look confused as hell. Iris and Zero was listening to this conversation as well.

"The M.E.G.A System. Meta-Encapsulated Granule Awareness System. It is a system that can use the biometals power and call it whenever it is needed or the person wants. The host will use this system and transforms themselves with the biometals using their specific power that each one has. The host not only will have the power of the fallen warrior reploid but also in some cases they talk to them. Kind of like a ghost haunting a person. You probably remember talking to two people am I right," said Rider.

"Now come to think of it. There was a reploid who talk to me by the name of Gray and a human by the name of Ashe," said Axl.

"Well then there you go. Gray and Ashe were host holding your biometal. They used your power to transform. The transformation person that use the M.E.G.A system we called them Megaman," said Rider.

"Wait you mean that people had become robots for a brief time," said Zero as Rider knows he was listening.

"Not really. If the biometal armor is destroyed or take heavily damage, the person can revert back to their original form. Thus making vulnerable to attacks. Some people like Ashe and Gray has pistols they carry to still fight even without the biometal," said Rider.

"Do you know anything if Girouette, Vent, or Aile has any weapon while they use me," said Zero.

"Girouette did not have any weapons as all. Vent and Aile are the same. However those two are well known within the guardian HQ," said Rider.

"So if we are now reploids again what happened to the biometals," said Axl. Rider sighs.

"It dissipated I guess. Or can be used as a proxy like how Magician did," said Rider.

"A proxy. Meaning it is a fake biometal," said Zero. Rider looks at Zero and at Axl.

"Well proxy biometals have some power but not all. Though it is said that the true biometals have huge quantity of power that is limitless. However proxy has some power but it is limit. And also a proxy anyone can use. Though Magician had gone around that with hers. She is more expert on the biometals than anyone else," said Rider.

"So when she gets back we can ask her more questions then," said Axl. Rider nodded.

"Well you know some then here is a question who are the other biometals besides Axl and myself," said Zero.

'Well Model X is a given," said Rider. Zero, Axl, and Iris look in shock. There is one reploid who has that name.

"X!!!!" said Iris, Axl, and Zero. Rider nodded and the other were now worried more than ever.

"The other models P, F, L, and H are respective reploids. Phantom, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Harpuia," said Rider.

"Ok how about Model W and Model O," said Zero as he was also concern about those as well.

"Model O is Omega," said Rider as she was not in a happy tone at all. Axl wondered who is Omega.

"Ok who is he???" asked Axl who look at Zero's face as if he did not want to see his double.

"Omega claims to be the original Zero. However he may have the viruses and looks as Zero but he is not really Zero," said Rider.

"So he is nothing but a fake trying to be the real Zero," said Axl. Zero wanted to say something but he had doubts rendering his mind. It was nice of Rider has some belief of him.

"The other biometal is Model W. Dr. Weil," said Rider. Zero looks more concerned about Dr. Weil.

"Who is he?" asked Axl as he is trying to get information off of Rider again. Rider look down and sigh.

"Dr. Weil was once human. He wanted to do an experiment if he can transfer a human mind into a reploid body. He succeeded but at that time he was degraded. For the fact that he is now a reploid and not a human he find the hard life that reploids have. Neo Arcadia was a haven for all humans but that haven was also bloody due to the fact the city was killing reploids for no reason whether they were maverick or not. He manipulated the people and started to control the system little by little then when he got total control. The humans started to leave from the oppression. He would kill everyone claim for humanity. However, he was killed. From what I heard he was a total monster. His biometal is no difference. Unlike any other biometals, Model W can control a reploid, human, or humanoid and makes them go insane. That is why people like Girouette, Vent, Aile, Ashe, and Gray were helping to stop the formation of Model W," said Rider.

"Also Model W also eats us Cyber elves," said a floating nurse like elf. Axl look at the floating creature and fell backwards.

" Woah wha," said Axl as he completely fell on his bottom. The cyber elf laugh at Axl.

"Oh hello I am Mallira," said the cyber elf as she look at Zero and Iris. Axl still feel pain and tries to get up.

"Oww... Where did you come from, Mallira?" asked Axl. Mallira giggled and prance around the air.

"I came from the museum silly. I normally am hiding from strangers but I can resist hearing Rider talking about the Model W," said Mallira.

"Mallira what else do you know about model W," said Zero. Mallira looks sad and sighs.

"It is said that when someone wants to fuse with Model W. They have to sacrifice huge amounts of energy. We cyber-elves have energy but when our energy used up we die. However Model W not only takes energy from us Cyber elves but also from Reploids as well," said Mallira.

"Reploids???" asked Rider as she was shock to hear that part. She was now waiting for more information.

"Any reploids that has been exposed to Model W even a small portion will be absorbed body and soul. Model W is more frightening than Model O," said Mallira, "Two reploids have been absorbed before. Prometheus and Pandora."

"How come you never told us about that Mallira," said Rider as she look straight at Mallira.

"Because most of the cyber-elves can sense his presence outside of this city. He is gaining energy as we speak. I am afraid that some unfortunate people will discover model W soon," said Mallira as she has a worry look in her eyes.

"Oh no. We must stop it at all cost," said Iris. Rider think who would bring Model W into this world.

"Oh no. Dr. Scorpio. He might have his team finding Model W. If he finds it," said Rider.

"He will be certain getting absorbed as he might have a small portion of his power," said Mallira.

"Thanks for the information Mallira. Now we have to search for him as swiftly as possible," said a voice who was Archer.

"You have a lot of nerve to hit Rider like that," said Axl who is still not forgiven Archer at all.

"Do not make me mad or you will," said Archer as Mallira cast a barrier on them both.

"Enough!!!" shouted Mallira as she tries to catch her breath. Axl and Archer went on opposite sides.

"It would be nicer not to talk about that now," said Castor as he came with Berserker.

"Well we needed to find Dr. Scorpio's layer more than ever," said Archer. Rider shook her head no.

"No. We need to find his current dig as well as his layer. If we know he finds Model W then we do not have time in our hands. Yes he might do illegal experiments of bringing fallen warriors to life but also we needed to find his digging ground. If what Mallira says is true then any of us will be harmed. We also needed to tell the legions as well. Master Thomas needs to know. We all have to keep him informed," said Rider. Archer hates having the team split up.

"Fine Rider, you Magician and one other person on the team will be in one section. Since I know Siarnaq, Atlas, Thetis, and Aeolus will be coming to our aid. You will need more focus on your task in hand and get those biometals back," said Archer.

"Ok then I will take Berserker. Since Atlas herself is a powerhouse you do not need two," said Rider.

"Fine well lets go Castor, Saber, and Lancer lets go," said Archer as those three left to what Archer knows the last digging site.

"Well that was one way he is saying that you are worthless," said Mallira as Rider sighs.

"He still thinks I am. I am only good is for scouting and that is it. Not for battle, not for information. Just for checking for traps around," said Rider.

"Well prove him wrong. You know where is his last laboratory is right," said Mallira.

"No not really then again," said Rider. Tries to decipher her own handwriting and Mallira look.

"If I can find out what I wrote with whatever little eyesight I had then I can give the coordinates. I have homework to do," said Rider.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Crack of the Laboratory**

Rider wasted no time and start reading her own hand-writing. It was nothing but scribbles. Rider had the room dark enough for her to see in her apartment. She write the coordinates down as she is an expert writer trying to decipher a three year old writing. She checks and double check. Then she puts the light on and went to the computer on the laboratory in the museum. It was a routine and she manages to eat and sleep with work. She manages to try to find the image that she has in her head. Two days has passed and all the numbers she was about to had it. She tried her last combination and she had found it. She recognize the picture. Magician had finally been released out of the hospital. Everyone visit her at least once with the exception of Rider.

"Eureka!!" shouted Rider as she had discover the coordinates. She was about to leave the laboratory and was stopped by Magician.

"Where do you think you are going???" asked Magician. Rider finally saw Magician way better than before and smiled that her friend is better.

"Oh tell everyone that is here that I found the coordinates of the laboratory that Dr. Scorpio is hiding," said Rider.

"Well, from Athena had told me she fixed your eye sight," said Magician. Rider smiled.

"Yes she did. I thank her too. I can see more clearly than the blur and sometimes cant make things out. Now it is more sharper but I still can't see well in light due to my eyes can't fixate in light," said Rider.

"So I take it you tried to read your own writing," said Magician. Rider smiled and blushed of the embarrassment.

"Yeah. It took me two days to figure my own writing. Though I finally got the coordinates," said Rider.

"That is good. Then that means you do not need me to read your writing anymore," said Magician.

"Did Mallira tell you?" asked Rider as she looks at the blonde hair friend. Magician look at Rider.

"Mallira told me what?" asked Magician as she is confused of what Rider want out of her.

"About Model W might be release," said Rider. Magician look at Rider with eyes widen.

"No she didn't," said Magician as she is now concerned. Rider look at Magician and sighs.

"Mallira started to feel energy being absorb and believe someone is awakening Model W. With that happening, we believe that Dr. Scorpio may ended up finding Model W. Also we got information that Reploids who are exposed to Model W will get absorbed by the model for energy to be resurrected," said Rider. Magician clench her fist next to her chest.

"Then we must find it before Model W is awaken," said Magician as she is ready to go.

"My point. Archer is already trying to find his current dig site and try to see if Model W is found. Right now we worried about the laboratories. Just in case if the biometal slipped out of Archer and the others unnoticed," said Rider.

"Then what are we standing here for lets go," said Magician. Rider look at Magician.

"Magician, is it ok you stay here with Iris. I do not know if any of her mother elf powers work, so she is going to need something to protect herself. If it is ok with you," said Rider.

"Actually I can't be in action but I can work the transporter. Axl is going with you right?" said Magician.

"I was planning to take him along. So far I am taking Berserker, Axl, Illumina, Strider, Zero, and Sniper," said Rider.

"What about Athena??" asked Magician as she noticed she did not mention her at all.

"Athena actually helping Dr. Marril with DNA synthesis. She said if anything needs to be work then she will help him out," said Rider.

"Oh so she is practically busy like the Doctor," said Magician as she find it funny to hear.

"Actually Athena is also a Doctor in her timeline," said Rider. Magician was shock to hear that.

"Doctor Athena Halsberg," said Magician. Then she repeats it and she look at Rider in surprise.

"Wait the famous Dr. Athena Halsberg who knows DNA alteration, and has done DNA resurrection," said Magician.

"The one and only," said Rider. Magician was shock to hear that. Rider and Lancer had discover a huge breakthrough.

"If the museum heard about this or anyone it will make top news," said Magician. Rider sighs.

"So far we know about it here. We do not want to leak her in the media. Besides she is also a small reploid so people will bypass her," said Rider.

"Oh yeah, most will never thought the great Athena Halsberg is a child reploid. That would be a problem," said Magician.

"Anyways I got to get going and have my team started on finding that laboratory. Also Magician the other thing it is inside of a volcano. You will be creamed even with your armor on," said Rider.

"Yeah. I hate volcanoes. No matter if it is active or not I always hate them. Well I will be helping out from here," said Magician, "As long as you have your radio, I can communicate with you."

"I will. We have to hurry. Time is not on our side," said Rider. Iris and Zero heard Magician and Rider's conversation and rally everyone up on the transporter bay. Rider rushed out and saw everyone at the transporter bay.

"Alright action time," said Axl as Illumina and Zero had a straight face. Sniper carry few rounds and was ready. Strider and Berserker look at Axl hyper activity and sigh. Rider handed the coordinates to Iris.

"Ok well then," said Iris as she punched the coordinates. Then the transporter had a humming sound.

"Well lets go," said Rider. Axl was the first one in that portal. Berserker went in after Axl.

"That fool may get us killed," said Strider as she followed Berserker. Sniper was next. Zero and Illumina were the last two before Rider went in.

"Rider be careful," said Magician. She nodded and took off on the transporter. Everyone was in a hot volcanic area in the depths of a tropical island.

"This was once the Hawaiian Islands. Due to many Mavericks here it is best to be on guard," said Rider.

"Maverick's huh," said Sniper as she started use her scope and look around. Sniper stopped and rubbed both of her eyes.

"Jamming signal is coming from somewhere. It stopped my radar," said Sniper. Rider look at Sniper.

"That is because of the heat source and sulfur in the air. This volcano used during the Maverick Wars so I will not be surprised if any Mavericks are around," said Rider.

"I thought you have a cure for the Maverick virus," said Illumina. Rider look at Illumina.

"Just because we have a cure does not mean that Maverick Reploids want that cure. There are more Mavericks than there is the cure," said Rider, "And not everyone wanted that cure."

"That will make a problem," said Sniper. Strider sensed something and throw a kunai at that direction. Everyone looked at what she throw and it was a sensor bot.

"Great. Just what we needed a sensor bot. That means Dr. Scorpio knows we are around," said Berserker.

"Well I go scope things out. Here Zero take this," said Rider as she throws a radio to Zero.

"If I find any information, then I will inform you quickly. I do not want an alarm raised and lose any information that Dr. Scorpio might have," said Rider.

"Roger that," said Zero as he waited and Rider cloak herself. Rider went inside of the Volcano and felt her visor was getting hot. She was getting hot. She look around and find a fire reploid with huge guns walking around. She ignored the fire reploid who is shooting stuff and continue to sneak around. Then she find another reploid and this time it was flying. It was a green reploid and she past him sneaking. Then she gets to another reploid that appear to be water based. Rider continue pass her and find Dr. Scorpio's room and Reaper was there with Dr. Scorpio who look like a scorpion like in the shadows.

"Sir, X still is not up. Shall we move again sir," said Reaper. Dr. Scorpio smiled evilly.

"Yes we do. Omega will kill everyone else if we made him here. I was hoping to tell lies to X but it is not going to work. And besides I do think I have found our spy who is giving information away to bad she is blind by the time they crack her handwriting we will be long gone," said Dr. Scorpio.

"Sir I have also a report from our diggers looking for Model W. They say that Model W is in four pieces. We will have a hard time finding it all and put it together. Also it will need a lot of energy just to awaken it," said Reaper.

"Do not worry, why you think most of my workers are reploids. They are perfect bait to give Model W his energy. In the meantime those who find Model O have them transported to site Lambda," said Dr. Scorpio.

"The execution site. Very well they will be executed and their souls will be collected as well," said Reaper as he punched the coordinates on the transporter and left. Just then the alarm went off. Rider thought she has been discover for sure. The monitor shows Axl running and shooting stuff down.

"Well is he anxious well no matter he will be dead as well as everyone else," said Dr. Scorpio as he took off on the transporter with Model O. Rider now was mad and wanted to kill Axl. Though she did find the Proxy Biometals of F, P, H, L, Z, X, and A. Rider took them all and hidden them within her armor.

"Zero to Rider come on in," said Rider. Zero picked up the radio after slicing a sensor bot.

"This is Zero do you read me," said Zero. Rider know that the radio works well and she still have the alarm in the background.

"Tell Axl that he is an idiot. He triggered the alarm and now they know where here," said Rider.

"Yeah I know," said Zero, "Find a rendezvous point and we meet you there." Rider remembers about X.

"Fine I will meet you at floor 4 sector 7. That is where they hold X. I will try to free him out. Take care of the other four reploids. If I get X out quick enough then I will meet you with X ok," said Rider.

"Roger that," said Zero. Rider cut off transmission and went to the area where X is asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Guardians of Neo Arcadia**

Illumina and Berserker had destroyed the sensor bots, Mechanaloids, and some other robots that were coming their way along with the rest of the team. Zero grabbed Axl by the collar.

"What the hell you were thinking?!" shouted Zero at Axl, "700 years and you still are reckless as ever."

"Just be lucky kid I do not know you long enough to shoot you," said Sniper. Axl looks at Sniper with fury eyes.

"I am not a kid," said Axl. Illumina looks at Axl with an evil eye like she is going to kill him.

"She is still older than you. She is good 50 years or older than you. So in her eyes you are still a kid," said Illumina. Sniper looks at Illumina and at Axl and continue on forward.

"I feel more like a kid than anyone else. All of you are older than me," said Berserker softly.

"One age is not one's maturity level," said Strider. Axl looks at the rest of the group who is mad at him.

"Lets keep a move on and hopefully do not run into any alarms," said Illumina as she followed Zero to the entrance of the volcano. Everyone went down floors and fire started to shoot up. Berserker got in front of everyone and shield them. Berserker turns around and find a red reploid with war marks in his face.

"Well, well. what have we here traitors of Neo Arcadia. You should be punished," said the red reploid.

"I do not know who you are but shooting fire like that could really endanger people like that," said Berserker.

"Nice to see you alive, Fefnir," said Zero. Fefnir was happy to see Zero alive and was even more smiling at the huge reploid of red and purple.

"Well it does not matter. Traitors should die," said Fefnir. Berserker pulled out his arm canon and shot a magma ball at Fefnir.

"I take care of him all of you go ahead," said Berserker. Sniper look at Berserker and took off.

"Be careful Berserker, there is no telling what he will do next," said Zero as he left with everyone else.

"Well tell your buddies to scram. At least you should left Zero with you," said Fefnir. Berserker look at Fefnir as if he was a play toy.

"You will find out why they call me Berserker," said Berserker as he charge his fire canon at Fefnir. Fefnir dodge the attack and to his surprise that Berserker was next to him punch at Fefnir with his fist knocking Fefnir back. Fefnir felt the blow as if he is fighting a heavy fighter.

"This is my kind of fight," said Fefnir as both Fefnir and Berserker went on. Meanwhile... Zero, Axl, Illumina, Sniper, and Strider went on ahead.

"Now I see what she means. The guardians of Neo Arcadia," said Zero. Axl looks at Zero.

"Ok I take it you have a rundown with these guys," said Axl to Zero. Zero looks at Axl.

"You can say that. Most of them thought they were doing good until Dr. Weil manipulate them. These reploids only wants to do what is right but still have to follow the rules. If not they were going to be labeled Maverick," said Zero.

"At least Berserker is going to be fine," said Sniper, "He is from this timeline so he should know his weak spot."

"Yeah he will, we have to worry the other three," said Zero just then a shuriken was about to hit Illumina and Strider caught it and throw it back from the source. A black and gray ninja like reploid was surprised on a purple reploid ninja.

"So another shinobi is around besides me," said Strider as she looks at black ninja Reploid.

"Phantom, surprise to see you here," said Zero. Phantom looks at Zero to his surprise with a group of people.

"Well again you disobey the rules of Neo Arcadia. You will die with your life," said Phantom.

"I will handle this shinobi. The rest of you go ahead. I want this a one on one fight with the shinobi," said Strider.

"Good luck, Strider," said Illumina. Strider pulled her katana and was in a low defense position. Zero knows Phantom strength and weakness, but is unsure that Strider will win.

"I will be ahead and catch up to Rider we will meet you there," said Zero as he left with the group. Phantom throws few shurikens at Strider but strider blocks it and uses her high speed to smack with a katana. Both ninjas were trying to advance one another but were in a dead lock sword fighting combat. After a few minutes in sword fighting combat Strider flew one side and slide in a low defense stance and opposite is Phantom on his low defensive stance.

"This battle will be longer than I thought," said Strider softly. Meanwhile... Zero, Axl, Illumina, and Sniper walking pathway that will lead to Rider's position. A wind of a sword slash was aiming towards the group. Sniper used her scope and found her flying foe of a green reploid.

"Zero. Nice to see you again," said the green reploid as he landed. Sniper look at him.

"Harpuia we have no time to chat. Just let us through," said Zero. Harpuia looks at Zero and shake his head.

"I am afraid not. See besides you are Neo Arcadia's follower I have to exterminate you," said Harpuia.

"Well that is tough luck well all of you go ahead. I will handle this," said Axl. Illumina and Zero find him nuts.

"You will have my help kid. I won't let anyone try to stop our mission," said Sniper. Zero was not that confident but it was better than letting Axl fight by himself.

"Well then be careful you two," said Zero as he left and Illumina was behind him. Harpuia thought he was going to end it quickly by slashing at them again and use some electric attacks. Axl and Sniper dodge them and start firing at certain location at his body. Harpuia dodges Axl shots and Sniper is try to get a lock. When she got a lock and fired Harpuia dodges.

"That won't work but I guess you two will be a challenge," said Harpuia as he tries to attack and the two dodge. Meanwhile Illumina and Zero walk around and find a hot spring. They know this is the closest to Rider's position. Then an Ice dragon coming toward Zero and Illumina. Both dodge it. The blue reploid got out of the hot spring and look at Zero and Illumina.

"Zero. I haven't seen you in a long while," said the blue reploid. Then she turns to Illumina.

"Leviathan, we have a friend to find can you let us through," said Zero. Leviathan looks at Zero.

"I would love to but no. If Harpy finds out I let you pass. I will not forgive myself. I will fight you," said Leviathan.

"Zero go ahead I handle her," said Illumina. Leviathan looks at Illumina again and wonder who she is.

"Are you sure Illumina," said Zero as he is worried about her abilities. If what she said is true that she can grow to her normal humongous size then he is more worried for Leviathan's safety not hers.

"I will try not to go overboard but hopefully it will not come to that," said Illumina.

"I think I rather stay and help you out," said Zero as he does not want to take any chances. Leviathan laughs and went into the water.

"I go in," said Illumina. Zero did not like the idea due to the fact that Leviathan's specialty is underwater fighting.

"No wait, you just give her," said Zero but to late Illumina went in to the water, "advantage." Zero hop in and went after Illumina and Leviathan. Leviathan started using Ice balls at Illumina and she dodge it. Illumina pulled her laser gun and fired. Illumina forgot she is underwater and felt the electric jolt off of her gun. Leviathan dodge the laser and manage to send an ice crystal straight at Illumina. Zero slashed the ice crystal and look at Illumina.

"This is not going to be easy," thought Illumina, "I haven't really did an under water fight. I guess I do need help."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: And Then There is X**

Rider had got to the capsule and saw a blue reploid in a capsule fill with water. Rider punch some buttons on a panel next to the blue reploid and more sensors came and tried to stop Rider. Rider got her harpoon and chains and use them to destroy the sensor bots. Then again, Rider tries to punch some things and she manage to drain the water. She felt that one was easy now to release the glass. She punched some buttons again and more sensor bots with laser eyes were shooting at Rider. Rider destroy those and went back to punch some buttons again. She then successfully release the glass. She went up to the blue reploid who is still have the cords holding him up. She tried to dismantle them out of the blue reploid and did so. The blue reploid fell to the ground. Rider grabs him and manages to move him away from the sleepy chamber.

"X," said Rider as she tries to wake him up. She gives him a light tap on his cheek hoping it will work.

"Hey wake up X," said Rider. The blue reploid look at Rider and starts to move as he is waking up.

"Alia?" asked X. Rider look at X and knowing it did wake him up and was shock he call her a different name.

"No I am not but I need to get you out of here," said Rider. X shake his head as he tries to get up.

"Then tell me who are you," said X to the pink reploid with lavender hair. Rider look at X.

"I am Rider," said Rider. X look at Rider and was shock to see a reploid like her around.

"Well why we need to get out of here. This place is not going to explode," said X. Rider look at him and sigh.

"It will. I won't doubt my group finding a way to trigger the alarm or the guy who owns the lab here set a sensory bot to detonate a bomb after you are awaken and leave your capsule," said Rider. X correspond what Rider says and shakes his head.

"Then lets go," said X. Rider lead the way to a hall. Rider saw Illumina and Zero fight underwater.

"Hey Illumina Zero come on we got to go this place will explode," said Rider. Leviathan heard that and was in shock.

"May be another time," says as she use her laser gun to launch herself out of the water and Zero grab a hold of Illumina.

"Hey that is no fair running away from a fight," said Leviathan as she got out of the water to see Rider and X waiting.

"Master X is awaken," said Leviathan. X look confused to see the blue reploid look at him in shock.

"Well I explain things on the way lets get out of here," said Rider. Then the cave started to shake.

"Yep that must be the bomb," said Rider. All four started up the stairs and got to the point where Harpuia was being shot down by Sniper and Axl.

"Axl, Sniper come on we got to go this place will collide anytime soon," said Rider. Harpuia stop the fight.

"We will continue this on the surface," said Harpuia as he left to a tunnel above. Sniper look at him leaving.

"That is why I hate flyers," said Sniper as she and Axl follow Rider and the group. They continue upstairs and find Strider and Phantom in a showdown.

"Strider come on this place is going to collapse on us," said Rider. Phantom and Strider did not move. Phantom signaled where is the exit from their position. Strider and Phantom fight all the way to the exit. The group continued on and see huge lava pits and two floating rocks where Berserker and Fefnir are fighting. The group find a safe wall and use it to climb up.

"Berserker if you stay any longer, I hate to pull you up after the volcano erupted," said Rider.

"I will be fine I will be out after I handle this fool," said Berserker. Rider just keep on going and let Berserker handle Fefnir.

"Lets continue the battle," said Fefnir as Fefnir did a dirty shot. Fefnir had the advantage thanks to the distraction of Berserker. Meanwhile outside of the volcano. Harpuia landed and wanted to continue the fight outside but did not after he saw X. Phantom and Strider were still fighting and Rider got the group away from the deadly blades of the two ninjas. Two went to a stance again huffing and puffing.

"Never I met a combatant that is swift as me and knows the art of shinobi," said Phantom. Strider had met so many and she knows she is not the only one.

"Well I never thought there is a shinobi in the future but you prove me wrong. Though it is time to end this," said Strider. Phantom was ready to attack but Strider use her ability to multiple herself. All her multiples were throwing kunais and all were real. Phantom couldn't dodge them all and the final blow was a katana into the mid-section. Few blood-like splattered all over and everyone who see this saw Phantom holding his mid-section. Strider puts her sword away.

"You are a good warrior. However I am going to spare you. Especially, for a misunderstanding," said Strider. Phantom looks at Strider as if she is a fool. Though he has too much respect than to attack from behind.

"Very well," said Phantom, "I do have one request from you." Strider look at Phantom.

"Yes," said Strider as she looks at Phantom. Phantom find the words coming out hard.

"What is your name?" asked Phantom. He wanted more than her name but that is all came out.

"Hokisho, Strider from the Yukso clan," said Rider. Phantom was even more shock. It was a clan that most ninja reploids want to be in. X looked at the two ninjas as well as Harpuia.

"Well I take it you are going to follow the victor?" asked Harpuia. Phantom did not say anything.

"He is free to do whatever he wants. If he feels for a rematch I will give him one when he is ready," said Strider. Phantom did not want a rematch he wants to know certain things.

"Well you are a good sport Mr. Strider," said Leviathan. Strider looks at Leviathan as if she is blind.

"Um… Strider is a female," said Rider. Leviathan now felt embarrassed. Though it shock Phantom even more.

"Oh. Sorry I mistake you," said Leviathan as everyone jumped at the explosion of the volcano that had erupted. The ground shake and the group tries to keep ground.

"Berserker is still back there," said Rider. Harpuia did a head count and missing his hot head comrade.

"Fefnir is not here as well," said Harpuia. Sniper went to see where the two hot-heads went and saw them both.

"25.2 miles east is both of them. Though that area is covered in lava. Whatever was blocking my sensors before is not blocking it anymore," said Sniper.

"Ok everyone stay here. I am trying to get them out of there and back over here," said Rider.

"I am coming as well," said Harpuia as he took to the air. Rider took off in a blinding flash. Harpuia found the lava covering and in two rocks were Fefnir and another reploid. Rider got to the scene and use her harpoon to make a chain rope for her to walk.

"I need a rope or something or they both will fall into the lava," said Harpuia. Rider retract the other side and throw the chain upwards.

"Here you hold on while I tied one of them," said Rider as Harpuia catch the chain. Rider tied up Fefnir first.

"Go ahead take him out of here. His armor looks like it is about to melt away," said Rider as Harpuia got Fefnir. Rider was right Fefnir's armor was burn so badly that it shows that his armor was not going to last. Harpuia take Fefnir to the group and Leviathan was shock of Fefnir's armor as bad shape as it is. Harpuia went back and got the other one. Rider had him chained up and throw her chains to Harpuia.

"Here this is the last on do not worry I can get myself out of this mess," said Rider. Harpuia takes off and put the other one with the group. Rider got out of the lava flow that both Fefnir and Berserker where and came back to the group. Berserker looks like he is in bad shape but not as worse as Fefnir.

"Well like they say hot heads will be hot heads," said Axl. Rider gave an evil look and chained up Axl.

"As for you, making that remark give me one reason why you should not be harpooned," said Rider, "I could have been killed by your recklessness. If you do that again and I am caught by the enemy, you better hope I am not alive because I will come back and torture you as hell." Axl gulped. He did got scolded by Zero and now his life threatened by Rider.

"R..der…… can …….hea……me," said a voice on the radio. Rider tried to change channels.

"Magician can you hear me. You are breaking up," said Rider. Somehow they were on the same channel.

"Rider can you hear me," said Magician. Rider was happy to hear Magicians voice.

"Yes and have good news as well. Oh tell Dr. Marril and Athena that two reploids needs to be fixed," said Rider.

"I take it you find more reploids that Dr. Scorpio had recovered," said Magician. Rider smiled.

"Oh you have no idea. Can you start with the injured ones," said Rider. Magician started to teleported Fefnir and Berserker. Then the rest.

"Umm….. You said two not three," said Magician to Rider after she had bring the rest here.

"I am fine," said Phantom. Magician look at the reploid and wondered what is his problem.

"Well X, Harpuia, Leviathan, Phantom, this is Magician," said Rider. Magician look at the huge group that was more than she has expected.

"Hello I am Magician," said Magician, "If you have any questions please feel free to talk to me."

"Ok here is a question. Why did that volcano exploded? And why is that Dr. Scorpio guy had left us to die," said Leviathan.

"Dr. Scorpio is a wanted man. He exposed DNA resurrection that is banned for hundreds of years. By using the biometals he manage to resurrect all of you. As for the volcano exploded. He might put a bomb on the volcano. He wanted to make sure that all evidence is destroyed," said Magician.

"If Fefnir hear this he probably wanted to kill Dr. Scorpio," said Leviathan but felt bad because she was tricked.

"So what legion are you from," said Harpuia. Magician did not want to say but then again sighs.

"I am in none. The legion of innerspace are two masters who are cybernetics. Master Thomas and Master Mikhail," said Magician.

"Wait we are in another city. What happened to Neo Arcadia?" asked Leviathan. Magician sighs again.

"You are on Neo Arcadia or what's left of it. Innerspace was built on Neo Arcadia grounds. Though things change over the years. Humans and reploids are in peace. New race has begun. These race has reploid capabilities but yet they are living like humans. We called them humanoids. Now a days you can't tell who is a human, reploid or a humanoid," said Magician.

"Are these legions you can talk to," said Harpuia as he is trying to figure things out.

"Unfortunately, no most of the legions have their own agenda. Most of us just ignore them or follow them. Sometimes they do not make wise decisions sometimes they do," said Athena as she walks into the room.

"Oh I am sorry, I am Athena Halsberg," said Athena. Harpuia look at the little girl and wonder how she knows the conversation.

"Athena I like you to meet Harpuia, Phantom, Leviathan, and X," said Magician. Athena walks up to X.

"It has been a long time I seen you and Zero together," said Athena. X look at the little girl.

"Uhh…. Yeah, sure," said X. Magician looks at X who is still confused as well as everyone else.

"I explain to you later. I have a patient who is squirming that he wants out. Magician I am going to need you. Me tried to Ice him down or drugging him just makes him angry even more," said Athena.

"Does he wants to get healed," said Magician. Athena sighs and then look at Magician sadly.

"He does but not by me. Dr. Marril is busy the other. I have to have the whining hot-head," said Athena.

"Lets see if I can help," said Magician as she walks with Athena to the medic/laboratory.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME LITTLE GIRL!! IF YOU DO I WILL BURN YOUR ARMOR-" said Fefnir as the door open and shut. Leviathan look at the little girl and Magician.

"How she is going to heal Fefnir. She does not have any medical background," said Leviathan.

"Looks can be deceiving. She is actually over 700 years old and she is a scientist that can resurrect reploids by DNA synthesis," said Rider.

"She had build me as I am now," said Illumina. Harpuia and Leviathan was shock to hear someone that small who looks like a child can bring a reploid like Illumina to life.

"Plus she fixed Strider many times," said Rider.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Magician and Rider**

Hours has passed and Rider sits down on a bench on the Museum. She looked like she dazed off.

"Have I have done better than Archer?" Rider thought. She remembers times where she was called useless. She had believed it for so long that she never once disagree at Archer. She followed him everywhere as if she was nothing but a luggage. She could not help but to think Berserker probably felt the same way.

"All the things I have done until few hours ago. I did not know how to lead a group of people and yet. I did somehow. I am surprised that Zero actually did not run in after me when I was inside. I am surprised at the group. I surprised myself. Normally, I would let Zero lead the expedition and be a luggage," Rider thought some more. X walks up to Rider and sit down next to her.

"You are pretty amazing if you manage to sneak your way in and get me out of your capsule," said X. Rider did not pay any attention to X.

"Yet I have done it. I have prove Archer that I can lead," Rider thought as tears riding down her face.

"Rider what is wrong," said X as Rider now saw X with a worried face looking at her.

"Oh X sorry I did not see you there," said Rider as she tries to wipe the tears off of her face.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" asked X who is still concern of Rider. Rider took a deep breath.

"I was just thinking. All the things I have done in the past. Not even once I lead a group. Archer, the one who normally lead digs and such told me that I would never lead due to the fact that people will run away from me or won't listen to me," said Rider, "Somehow I did. Despite of all the personalities of the group I manage it. If it weren't for them I probably would be here or you won't be here as would the other four we picked up."

"Ah, I see," said X as he was not too surprised she can lead as well. Rider look up at the ceiling.

"I have been told that I would not be good at anything because the fact I am blind. Or I that I will not have the ability to do so," said Rider as tears started to fill her eyes again. X is shock that she is blind and yet try to calm Rider down.

"That is not true. Everyone has abilities to do anything. It does not matter if you have something loss you can make up for it," said X. Rider went back look back at X again still tears falling.

"I know that there were some Maverick Hunters were clumsy, some can't read well and others were not fit to hold a weapon. Yet they manage to get through and help out in certain way. If it weren't for those people, Maverick Hunter won't be running as it did," said X. Rider felt a little better.

"So can you tell me about Archer," said X. Rider looks at the floor pretty much tries to describe Archer.

"Archer likes things done and it has to be his way. He wanted his team to respond and do an effective job," said Rider as Axl heard this and was still not happy.

"Are you talking about that guy who hit you across the face," said Axl. X did not like the sound of that.

"If you want to tell X what you know then so be it," said Rider as she cloak herself and start taking off.

"Wait Rider," said X. Rider did not listen. Magician came out of the room that Athena had fix Fefnir.

"I DID SAY SPECIFIC I DO NOT WANT A CHILD TO FIX ME UP," yelled Fefnir as the door opens.

"YOU ARE JUST A BIG BABY!! I HAD FIX YOU UP AND THIS IS HOW GRATEFUL YOU ARE," said Athena as the door shut.

"Hey guys what is up," said Magician. X looks at Magician and sighs. Axl had a confused look.

"Rider is up. She just cried not so long ago. When I wanted to know about someone. Axl showed up and made a comment about the person," said X. Magician knows who Axl get angry quickly at.

"Way to go, Axl. Well now I have to find Rider," said Magician. Magician looks around the room and find Rider's favorite spot if she wants to be alone.

"I know she disappeared in front of me and took off," said X. Axl still looks mad and Magician started to take off at the stairs.

"Where you going?" ask X. Magician smiled and look at X. She then look at Axl and nodded.

"I know where she is," said Magician. She jolted the up stairs. Zero was coming down the stairs normally and Magician used the wall to kick and went around Zero.

"Sorry Zero," said Magician. Zero looks confused as why Magician jolted up the stairs as he see X and Axl. Few more flights and Magician got to the roof. She open the roof and hear a soft sob.

"Rider," said Magician. Rider turned around to see Magician with a lab coat than her normal the waist length coat she always wore.

"Magician," said Rider as she was still in tears. Magician walked and stood at the balcony bars that is around the roof.

"I heard you did an excellent job of leading people. I am very happy to hear that," said Magician.

"Yeah but I know Archer will not be. He did not wanted me even to lead let alone have Berserker come with us," said Rider.

"True. But he does not know the judgments of others well like you did. Regardless of personality, disability, and other things you manage get the team going and bring back more than what we have," said Magician.

"Did he ever let you lead a group by yourself?" asked Rider. Magician heard that question and sighs. Axl, X, and Zero were outside hearing this conversation.

"No. He wouldn't. He will think of me as a fragile luggage. I bleed easier because I am human. I would run slow because I couldn't catch up to him because he booster himself and I was regular running. He would even go on a mission without me. Until I get very upset and got into a fight with him," said Magician.

"A verbal fight or actual fighting?" asked Rider. Magician took off her jacket and there were marks and what could look like holes and other things in the arms of Magician.

"This was from Archer. He and I fought and he did this to me but I did way worse to him. He did not know that magic can hurt reploids. I know reploids are capable of learning magic like humans could. He did not think it is vital until he felt a huge light almost ripping him apart," said Magician as she put her coat back on hiding her marks and holes.

"That is horrible. But you teach him a lesson not to mess with you," said Rider. Magician sighs.

"He think differently, however, he still want things done his way. Who he appoints people to help him out started to alienate those like us. Though the ones in the arms are nothing compare to the ones in my legs and back. I still feel pain from time to time but I started to ignore it and reminded myself that I have done that for a good cause," said Magician.

"Well you stand up for what you believe is right," said Rider. Rider looks at the sky.

"Yes I have. Even though I stand up and fight him. Those pains and scars are there to remind me that he is still going to hurt people like he hurt me. However, you are doing things differently than what I had done. I just wish he stop being an arrogant fool but that is not likely going to happen," said Magician.

"Well at least I prove him wrong. If not Archer then myself. I probably prove that I do not always follow but also lead," said Rider.

"That is good. We all need to prove ourselves something. I do think that day when I fought with Archer. I was trying not only prove myself but show what I am capable of," said Magician.

"Hey Magician, if it is no bother. I like to know some magic. I mean," said Rider and Magician look at her.

"Well your not an element type and well. Ah. I am kidding of course you can learn magic," said Magician.

"Thank you," said Rider. She was happy to hear that Magician is giving her another thing.

"Oh that reminds me Iris did tap to her elf powers. I wonder how she is doing. Want to go," said Magician.

"Ok lets see her. Illumina, Sniper, and Strider are showing Harpuia, Leviathan, and Phantom around. I hope they do not get lost," said Rider.

"Well Sniper will find her way back, I am not to worried," said Magician. Rider sensed X, Axl, and Zero.

"Want to go down my way," said Rider. Magician smiled and have her proxy biometal ready.

"Lets go," said Magician. X, Zero and Axl got out of their hiding and two girls were going down through a window.

"Hey I advise you not to," said X as he was too late. Rider and Magician both went falling off of a window.

"Well they are exiting my kind of style," said Zero. Axl and X look at Zero and at the stairs.

"It is surprise to see you actually be at the stairs once," said X to his red reploid friend.

"Hey I was following Mallira. She was showing me something," said Zero. X and Axl look at him.

"Going downstairs," said Axl. Zero got caught and stood there trying to find a way out of this.

"Nevermind that I have to follow them. I still need to talk to Iris about something," said Zero.

"Uh-huh you got a crush on her," said Axl. Zero was ready to pound him but X look at Axl.

"More like that is his old sweetheart. It is in a different lifetime though," said X. Zero let the two talk and went after Magician and Rider going through their way. Meanwhile falling down of the glass ceiling, Rider jumped from wall to wall gaining momentum as Magician hold her proxy biometal.

"MEGA SYSTEM ONLINE. MODEL M. MEGAMERGING," said Magician as her proxy biometal glow. As she was falling white light surround her and she was once again in her blue armor. She went to a wall and slide down until she landed on her feet.

"That is how you do an exit," said Magician and Rider landed on her feet. Rider look at Magician.

"Well shall we get going," said Rider as they heard a thud. The two girls look and see Zero manage to do the same as Magician.

"I am coming as well," said Zero. Rider had this confused look and Magician knows why.

"Sure lets go," said Magician as she took off. Rider followed as well as Zero. Both had reached to an underground area of the museum with doors after doors.

"Ok what is with the many doors," said Rider as this is her first time going down here.

"This place is once my ancestor's house. Since it crumbled to the ground the bottom laboratory he had built was still in tact. The same equipment that Dr. Marril is using was once belong to my ancestor. But this place I used it for magic training. I wanted Iris use this room to train herself but I did not expect she still have her cyber elf powers. She wanted to continue training there to awaken it some more," said Magician. Magician open the last door and everyone was amazed at Iris. She is floating in the middle of the room as if the wind is pushing back her hair. Iris also have few lights circling everywhere around the room. Then the lights started to turn dark and Iris started to scream.

"Iris," said Zero as he tries to get to the area where she is and then the dark lights disappear and Iris fell down. Zero caught her as Iris still felt the surge of darkness in her systems. Iris then woke up.

"Iris are you ok?" asked Zero with a concern look. Iris look at Zero with worry eyes.

"No…. I felt a strong force. The force that is darkness. It was horrible feeling," said Iris.

"That must be Model W. He is resonating. Now I know we do not have much time," said Magician.

"Hopefully, Archer will find that site and have reported to the Legion," said Rider, "Oh I have a drop off to do."

"What do you mean drop off," said Magician. Rider pulled out Biometal A and throw it to Magician.

"That is what I mean. I have all except Model O. Seems Dr. Scorpio also was making proxy as well," said Rider.

"No he didn't these are actual biometals," said Magician.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Information for the Two Guardians**

Magician takes Model A and research it. It was odd that it still requires a biomatch to work not like her proxy biometal. She look at the other biometals as well and her proxy. Fefnir once in a while argue with Athena and threaten her life which she laughs at him. Iris and Zero restarted what they left off of their relationship. The others were either doing recreational stuff or travel around town. It seems that their powers still are there limited and require biomatches. It was not like anything that Magician ever seen. She then take Models Z and X and leave the museum. She contacted someone.

"This is guardian HQ what is your emergency," said the person on the other line. Magician sighs.

"Get me Girouette on the line. Tell him that Gwen Larish wanted to talk to him," said Magician.

"Ok ma'am hold on," said the operator as she was placed in hold then two voiced boomed on the phone.

"Laura it is for me not you," said one voice. The other was struggling to get the phone.

"But it is Gwen we haven't talk to her in ages. I still wanted to know if she still like that one boy," said Laura.

"Some other time Laura. I needed to talk to both of you anyways," said Gwen, "but not on the phone in person. Can you both have time and meet me at the innerspace café," said Gwen.

"Oh good we can talk like old times," said Laura. Girouette pushed Laura down to the ground.

"There must be trouble or something is up," said Girouette. Magician smiled as she knows Girouette is more too serious than Laura.

"Yeah there is. I will tell everything over there," said Magician as she look at the time.

"Well, if something is up we will be there now," said Girouette. Magician knows that.

"Ok I will see you there then, both of you," said Magician as she hangs up. She walks toward the café and did not expect a stalker was following her. She reached to the café and saw the musician playing. It was Illumina. Magician was surprised to see her there. Illumina was playing some soft melodies with her flute. Most of the people were listening to Illumina's song and was touch by it. Magician was struck on how well Illumina played. Magician sat down at a table and a waitress came by.

"Excuse me miss, would you like something to drink," said the waitress as Magician looks at the lady.

"I like to have a soda pop, cola please," said Magician. The waitress went to the front and bring a soda pop for Magician. After the music ended, Illumina had applause from everyone in the crowd and also people leave tips for her.

"If she keeps this up she should come here more often and play," Magician amused herself. Then all of a sudden she was grabbed fast and pinned to the wall. She opened her eyes and stared at red eyes ninja.

"Siarnaq," said Magician as it was a surprised to see him around. He look at Magician with an anger sound.

"Where is the biometals?" said Siarnaq monotone. Magician look at the ninja reploid.

"I am going to give them to Master Thomas after I check few things. I want to make sure they are still good," said Magician as she told a half baked. Siarnaq look at the group of people running and the musician stands behind Siarnaq.

"I have to ask you to leave," said Illumina. Siarnaq did not listen and was going to attack until he felt some gun on his head. He turned around to see Illumina.

"I do not want to ask twice leave now," said Illumina. Siarnaq drops Magician and move fast. He throw few shurikens and Illumina shot them down with her laser pistols and fire at Siarnaq. Siarnaq again dodges and appeared but got hit by two shots.

"Guardian Police freeze," said a brown hair long that touch the knees of the person and brown eyes with a short red jacket khaki pants black long shirt, black half gloves and shoes to match his jacket. Another person has short brown hair brown eyes blue jacket khaki shorts black body insulator, black half gloves, shoes match the jacket as well. Both were holding guns out ready for another shot. Siarnaq disappear and left the room. The two people walked to Magician and Illumina.

"Gwen nice to see you," said the blue coat person. Magician looks at the female who called her.

"Nice to see you two Laura," said Magician. Illumina put her two pistols away and sighs.

"Tell me who is your friend here," said Laura. Illumina look at the female human and smiled.

"Illumina Sky," said Illumina. Laura looked puzzled at that name but shrugs it off. Illumina check for the damages of the property.

"It is going to take Zennies off of me," said Illumina. The other human take a seat and look at Magician.

"I know you have no time for chit-chat tell me why is it so urgent to talk to us in person," said the other person.

"Illumina I want you to sit down for this. There is information that may concern you," said Magician. Illumina sit down and listen to Magician.

"There was a reason I need to talk to both of you Girouette," said Magician as she pulled out Model Z and Model X.

"Biometals. I thought our ancestors hide them for a reason," said Laura. Girouette also notice them as well.

"Yes they did. My ancestor manage to stole P, H, L, and F before they were tampered with Model W. However, I do think that one of the museum scientist is working surpass the legion and finding all the pieces of Model W. Since my ancestor take that one as well and hidden it far away from the other biometals, it was a matter of time that they were being discovered. The same scientist has manage to extract the very souls of the biometals and made them into reploids. Also he manage to make a reploid out of Mother Elf," said Magician.

"So this scientist within the innerspace museum is trying to weaken the biometals," said Laura.

"No, more like taking the very souls of them and only left their power behind. Rendering any help that the biometals have given our ancestors in the past. He tried to destroy them but the team I am in save them from being destroyed," said Magician.

"So that means we are going to fight blind if we use these. However, we get the gain of the true instructors themselves who is joining us," said Girouette. Magician sighs for that.

"I do not know. I do think if Model W is back online we are in huge trouble. Maybe even worse than our ancestors fought," said Magician.

"Though it was also your other ancestor who discover the power of Model W," said Laura.

"I know about Master Albert's fail. We all heard from Master Thomas. However, most of us feared that Master Thomas might ended up doing what Master Albert did. That is why Ashe hidden them. That is why she passed this knowledge to her children and grandchildren. She had it recorded in her log and it is passed down all the way to me," said Magician.

"Well us two can't sit still long. Our Ancestors make sure that we stay as guardians and watch over the biometals," said Laura.

"And a sucky job we did. Though Prairie has not cut us some slack due to the Maverick outbreak and countries that needed our help," said Girouette.

"Well it is a problem now than it was couple hundred years," said Laura. Magician look at the two.

"Well whatever the case is that has to wait. We are running out of time. The scientist has put diggers on the line and we are on the verge of losing more people if the rate he keeps," said Illumina.

"What is she talking about," said Laura to Magician. Magician sighs and look at the two.

"The scientist his group of diggers are digging Model W as we speak. It is against policy to not make the workers stop. However, we tried to find it first. If we find it first I am going to take them and hidden them again once more," said Magician. Girouette and Laura look at each other and at Magician.

"We want to help. However, how our current situation is it is impossible," said Girouette and Laura in unison.

"Well I can help with the Maverick situation," said Illumina. The other two look at Illumina and Magician as well.

"Illumina, it is not like your time. The mavericks are very clever and they will fire at will," said Magician.

"It is no difference from my time. 700 years or not Mavericks are Mavericks. Remember I was once a maverick myself," said Illumina.

"I knew it. Illumina Sky is actually Illumina of the Weapon Center," said Laura as she looks at Illumina, "Though I thought you were bigger."

"I can grow to my full potential but I will destroy things in sight, if not careful," said Illumina.

"Still are you sure you want to help out?" asked Magician. Illumina looks at the two humans and then back at Magician.

"Yes. I will asked anyone if they volunteer," said Illumina. Laura was thrilled to hear that.

"Great! Oh no that won't do. Prairie has to approve and yet she is in a terrible mood," said Laura as she change her tone from excitement to downward.

"Well we can try to make a Zero plushie for her. She like him in some odd way," said Girouette.

"Oh no! Last time I made a plushie, I poke myself more times than I can count. And besides she knows that we do try to cheer her up," said Laura.

"Well how about, she meets people that she know," said Magician. Laura and Girouette look at Magician.

"Wait. Your not going to have her meet Fefnir, Harpuia, Leviathan, and Phantom," said Illumina.

"And X, Zero, Iris, and Axl," said Magician. The other two humans look shocked as if they were surprised.

"Wha? You tell me that the biometals were actually the legendary Zero, Megaman X, Fighting Fefnir, Sage Harpuia, Fairy Leviathan, Phantom, and Axl Red" said Girouette.

"The very same ones," said Magician, "They were experiments and were also about to be killed again. However, their personalities has not change."

"I am going to get Prairie over. I so want to meet them myself," said Laura who is more excited.

"Hey if they willing to help they will get the Maverick situation under control. There is no way Prairie will refuse," said Girouette.

"Well then lets go. Right now it is our vacation time and we only got today and tomorrow until we are back in the front lines again," said Laura. Magician looks at Illumina.

"I think they will let you go as well," said Magician, "If not we can sure use your help finding the laboratory and retrieve model W. The decision is up to you"

"Something I have been doing during the past few days or something I have been doing for the past hundred of years. I will think about that," said Illumina.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Prairie's Meeting**

Illumina, Strider, Athena, and Sniper were waiting for Magician and Rider. The day was going well for all of them. However, Harpuia, Leviathan, Phantom, and Fefnir heard that guests will come and they are very important. Those four wanted to make sure that they are noticeable. Not that them with their armor walking around is not noticeable already. Axl, Iris, X, and Zero heard about the guest as well. They tried not to stand out. All wanted to meet the important guests. Magician told about them and hoping that something good will come out of it.

"Hey Magician, do you think miss Prairie will be cheered up. I do not want her to yell at me like the last time we had met," said Rider. Magician still did not understand what happened between Rider and Prairie.

"Maybe she forget whatever you have done," said Magician, "Besides I do not think that she holds a grudge for the longest."

"I hope you are right," said Rider. The two had left the room and waited like everyone else. Even Berserker was waiting for the guests. It is rare occasion that an important person comes to the museum. Strider, Phantom, and Leviathan heard three footsteps.

"Someone is coming," said Leviathan. Soon the first footsteps is a human guy of long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Girouette glad you had make it," said Magician. Girouette look at Magician with a smile.

"Sorry we took so long. Convincing Prairie is very hard work. We would come yesterday off the bat but Laura wanted to make sure Prairie would come too," said Girouette.

"Well come in, everyone I want you to meet Girouette of the guardians," said Magician.

"I am Leviathan," said Leviathan, "Please to meet you." Girouette shook her hand and smile.

"Please to meet you too," said Girouette. Zero keep staring at Girouette as if it reminds him of someone.

"I am Harpuia, pleas make your acquaintance," said Harpuia who did not look happy.

"Please to meet you too," said Girouette. Zero still was in his trance. X look at his buddy and felt the same thing.

"I am Dr. Athena Halsberg," said Athena, "These people here are Fefnir, Phantom, Strider, and Sniper."

"Nice to meet you," said Sniper as she shakes Girouette's hand. Phantom and Strider bowed. Fefnir just wave.

"Nice to meet all of you," said Girouette. Rider looks at Girouette and smiled a little.

"You may not remember me, but I am Rider," said Rider. Girouette look at Rider and smiled.

"Of course I remember you. And this huge fellow is Berserker," said Girouette as he was next to the huge red and purple reploid.

"I am still amazed you remember me," said Berserker. Then the reploid standing next to Berserker.

"We have met before in the Café. I am Illumina," said Illumina. Girouette look at her and smiled.

"Yes we did. Nice to see you again Illumina," said Girouette. Iris walked up kind of shy.

"Hi.. I am Iris," said Iris wanting to hide behind Zero. Girouette look at Iris and smiled.

"It is ok. I am a friend. Nice to meet you Iris," said Girouette as he look at the two reploid that are looking at him.

"Oh hi, my name is Axl," said Axl. Girouette look at Axl as if he almost reminds him of Magicians ancestor.

"Please to meet you," said Girouette. Then he look at X and Zero. It was obvious that he knows that they were staring.

"Nice to meet you Zero and X," said Girouette. Zero and X were surprised that he knows their name.

"Vent…." said X. Girouette looks at X and shakes his head. Zero had the same thought.

"No I am not Vent. I am his descendant though. My name is Girouette," said Girouette.

"You look so much like Vent," said Zero as he had a hard time. Girouette looks at them both.

"You are not the first ones calling me Vent though. True I look like him but the ironic thing is I am too far in the blood line to be Vent," said Girouette.

"Hey did I miss a party," said Laura as the two now staring at the girl with short hair.

"Laura have you met everyone and not hang on me," said Girouette. Laura looks at Girouette and smiled.

"Yep I did. Prairie want both of us to meet the people though I am going to need your help and get her inside. It was for her to come in the first place," said Laura.

"Aile…" said Zero. Laura look at Zero and X. It dawned on her that she did look like her ancestor Aile.

"Well not exactly. I am Laura her descendent. We are what 6 generation cousins?" asked Laura to Girouette.

"Something like that," said Girouette. Laura looks outside and a reploid standing outside with a pink hat and a long pink coat.

"I know we look like our ancestors but we are not them," said Laura. X and Zero understand and smiled.

"Please to meet you," said X as he smiles at the two humans. Girouette and Laura shake X hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Zero as he shakes the two hand after X had. Laura and Girouette look outside and the pink hat, pink coat reploid came in with a confused look and still depressed.

"Welcome miss Prairie," said Magician as she smiled and take her hand. Prairie looks at Magician.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Prairie as she wondered what the two wanted her to come. The first reploid she saw shocked her.

"Ha-Harpuia," said Prairie. Harpuia look at Prairie with a confused look. He had a feeling he had met her before.

"Do we had met before?" asked Harpuia. Prairie look at Harpuia but then smile a tad.

"I was Alouette, once upon a time," said Prairie. Harpuia look at Prairie and remember Alouette very faint.

"You were a child reploid back then," said Harpuia then look at Prairie once more.

"You have grown," said Phantom as he remembered Alouette or Prairie that is in front of Harpuia.

"Yes. I have. Nice to see you too, Phantom," said Prairie. Prairie was still shock and confused of how they become to be.

"Wow, you look better than me. I am so jealous," said Leviathan as she looks at Prairie. Prairie looks at Leviathan confused.

"Oooo. Cat fight I like to see this," said Fefnir. Leviathan looks at Fefnir and rolled her eyes.

"I meant that as a complement you do look better in clothing taste style," said Leviathan. Prairie felt honored and let a small smile out of her.

"Th-thank you," said Prairie. She turned to Fefnir as usual he looks scary to her and she wanted to hide.

"Do not worry Alouette. That big brute won't touch you. He is calm now," said Leviathan. Fefnir looks at Leviathan with evil eyes.

"I hope you know I can easily whoop you," said Fefnir. Athena looks at him with evil eyes.

"Then I will have the operating table waiting for you," said Athena, "Hurt anyone and I will personally will hurt you." Fefnir did not like that threat from a little reploid and Prairie just saw how gutsy the blue reploid is.

"You and what army," said Fefnir as he was ready to fight. Berserker came and hold Fefnir down.

"No fighting here," said Berserker. Fefnir tried to get freed but he remember his fight with Berserker. Flashback.

"_Give up, you are going to die here. You and all of your friends. I will escape and kill them all," said Fefnir as Berserker was down and several parts of his armor was burned._

"_I can't die here. No here not now. It is you will going to regret those words," said Berserker as his eyes turned from violet color to blood red color. Berserker took the advantage of the volcano and fire a huge meteor-like fireball at Fefnir and become the lava himself. Fefnir dodge the fireball but was in contact with Berserker who grabbed him by the neck melting his armor off. Fefnir felt his systems were malfunction and Berserker touch his chest almost burn his armor and whatever wires that hold his chest. Fefnir just saw red eyes and with whatever ounce of strength he had shot his twin buster at Berserker. Berserker felt that but Fefnir was out cold where his flashback ended._

"Fine we won't fight," said Fefnir as he still remembers all the pain and for the first time in Fefnir's life is scared of someone.

"Sorry miss my name is Berserker," said Berserker as he looks at Prairie. Prairie look at the huge reploid and smiled a tad.

"Please to meet you," said Prairie. Then she saw Rider. Rider look at Prairie with a notion.

"You probably know me by now," said Rider as she looks at Prairie. Prairie did notice Rider in a sad look.

"Yes I do. I need to apologize. I found out it was not your fault. One of the technicians told me the honest truth," said Prairie, "It was wrong of me to jump like that. I am truly sorry Rider." Rider was shock to hear that. She ended up smile at Prairie.

"At least we know our mistakes. Hopefully it is all in the past," said Rider. Prairie let a better smile.

"Well let me introduce to you Iris," said Rider. Iris felt a little comfortable with Rider introducing her than she did of herself.

"Um… Hi," said Iris. Prairie felt some type of power coming out of Iris. The same power that the cyber-elves has.

"Please to meet you. I am Prairie," said Prairie. Iris look at Prairie and smiled at her.

"Hello I am Axl," said Axl as Prairie look at him. Prairie try to think if she had ever met him.

"Please to meet you. I am Prairie," said Prairie trying to smile more. Axl smiled back. Then she saw X.

"You-you're X," said Prairie as she notice him. She had heard many stories about him but never met him in person. He died before she ever get to meet him.

"Yes I am," said X as he see the pink coat, pink had reploid almost flushed red. Girouette notice Prairies face.

"Pl-please to me-meet you, I am Prairie," said Prairie. X only smiled and shake her hand. Prairie is still confused but shocked in the same time. She wanted to know how they came be if they were all biometals with the exception of Illumina.

"Hello I am Sniper," said Sniper as Prairie look at the green reploid who look like as if she was an old army.

"Please to meet you Sniper," said Prairie. Athena came back after almost argue with Fefnir.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Doctor Athena Halsberg," said Athena. Prairie was amazed to hear a scientist reploid that is famous for DNA discoveries was in front of her face. Not only that but a child.

"Please to meet you. I was once same height as you once," said Prairie to Athena. Athena smiled and find that flattering.

"Well I haven't grow an inch after 700 years," said Athena. Prairie knows she is old but does not know how old.

"Well it is nice seeing someone who knows more about people than other may see," said Prairie.

"Well that may be true, but we can talk about that some other time. I want to introduce Strider here," said Athena. Strider bows to her.

"It is honor to meet you," said Strider. Prairie did not know any other ninja reploid other than Phantom.

"Wow another ninja. It is pleasure to meet another one," said Prairie. She was feeling better. Then her attention went to Zero. She stared straight at him very much in shock.

"Zero," said Prairie. Zero look at Prairie and just saw the expression on her face. Zero had never seen this reploid at all. The next thing everyone notice that Prairie fainted.

"Whoah Prairie are you ok?" asked Girouette as he catch Prairie as well as Laura. Magician looks at the fainted reploid.

"I go get my remedy. Be back in a flash," said Magician as she took off and went upstairs. Rider knocks at Dr. Marril's door and he opens it.

"I am kind of busy with the DNA transcribing," said Dr. Marril. Rider looks at Dr. Marril.

"Doc, we need to borrow your bed. Someone fainted," said Rider. Dr. Marril shrug at Rider.

"Well call Dr. Elerick to borrow his room," said Dr. Marril as he did not want anyone there.

"Doc, if I tell you that the person fainted was one of our guest and that guest is the head of the Guardians, will you let us use the bed?" asked Rider. Dr. Marril looks at Rider.

"That would been a different story. I probably get it cleaned by now," said Dr. Marril.

"Well the person fainted is one of our guest and it is the Head of the Guardians," said Rider.

"Why no one tell me this? I wanted to meet her for a long time," said Dr. Marril, "Well give me 5 minutes and I get the room set up." Dr. Marril shut the door and Girouette is trying to fan Prairie.

"Hey Prairie, wake up," said Laura. Zero stood there confused on how come this reploid had fainted.

"I take it not all of your memories had come back," said Illumina. Zero looks at Illumina.

"Somehow I remember you. Trying to kill everyone during the nightmare wars," said Zero.

"Besides that. And besides Axl's prank. I do think there is a hole within your memory," said Illumina.

"I have to agree with Illumina on this one," said Harpuia, "You barely remember us. Somehow you are forgetting something that happened on Resistance Base. Small things probably."

"Then how am I going to get that memory back," said Zero. Laura heard the conversation and let Girouette hold Prairie.

"Prairie can help with your memory. Somehow you had met her a long time ago," said Laura.

"I did? If I did how come I cannot remember right now?" asked Zero. Laura thought for a moment what Prairie had told her and Girouette.

"Well she was a small reploid before. She used to be called Alouette," said Laura. As soon Zero heard Alouette's name he felt his head throbbing. He started to have images of Alouette talking with Ceil and all of memories of Ceil. Everything from the time they met until the final day at Ragnarok. Iris knows that this may be a bad idea but she started to leave to the training grounds.

"Ok room is ready," said Dr. Marril. Rider take Prairie on her back as she moved as swift as possible to the room and lay Prairie on the bed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Prairie's Memory Lane and Iris Depression**

"Move it or lose it," said Magician as she fell down the stairs and holding some type of bottle. Mallira has followed Magician.

"Sorry for all the trouble," said Mallira. The others have met Mallira the little cyber-elf that helps around the museum. Magician came knocking on the door and Rider open the door.

"Here lets hope this will work," said Magician as she opens the bottle and have the fragrance all in Prairie's nose. Prairie shot up trying to hold her nose as Magician knows her remedy work.

"Aggh! What was that?" asked Prairie. Magician close the bottle and Mallira just floating behind her.

"It is a secret remedy that awakens anyone that fainted," said the little glow nurse like fairy.

"Oh I did not see you there," said Prairie, "I am Prairie." The two humans look at the floating thing as well.

"Hello I am Mallira. I am the cyber elf that works here," said Mallira to the three guests.

"Please to meet you I am Girouette and this person here is Laura my cousin," said Girouette. Mallira smiles then see Zero sitting down away from the group holding his head.

"Umm…. Somebody need to talk to Zero. I think he is not doing to well," said Mallira. Prairie was still shocked but try not to faint again.

"I think it is our cue to go. Let Prairie talk to Zero," said Magician as everyone started to leave the room.

"Well I think Prairie will feel better," said Girouette. Laura hope so as well and smiled. Mallira look around and did not see Iris.

"Magician where is Iris," said Mallira. Magician look around see everyone except Iris. She went to a back room where there is a hidden stairwell. Mallira followed her. Rider have seen the cyber elf went to a room and follow it.

"I didn't know this was here," said Mallira. Magician keep following and Rider follow them.

"This is my ancestor's house remember. At least it once was. The museum bought the land and all I manage to do is grabbed the equipment that is still good to give it to Dr. Marril. Now I used it as my secret training ground for spells and actual fighting," said Magician.

"Oh yeah. Ok that will explain certain things," said Mallira. When the three reached the training area. Iris was crying.

"Iris?" asked Rider. Iris did not turned to her. Mallira and Magician noticed Rider was with them.

"Mother elf please do not cry," said Mallira as she floats to Iris. Iris looks at Mallira with a sad face and then buries it.

"He forgot about me…" said Iris in a soft tone voice. Magician knows where this is going.

"No he didn't. I know he didn't," said Magician. Iris still felt her heart pounding and crushed.

"He did not forget you. But he remembers someone else in his past," said Rider. It did not help Iris at all.

"I do not deserve to be here," said Iris. Mallira looks at Iris watery eyes and knows something is going to happened.

"Yes you do," said Mallira. As Mallira tries to float up to Iris. Iris body glows and disappeared.

"What happened. Iris was here not so long ago," said Rider. Magician had a feeling what Iris might ended up doing.

"She wouldn't…" said Magician as she remember something similar she did a long time ago. Magician started to jolt out the doors and upstairs and keep running in the lobby. Zero came out of the room with Prairie.

"Excuse me out of the way coming through," said Magician as she jolted up the stairs. Everyone wants to know what is the commotion about and look at each other. Zero looks at Mallira who is flying up the stairs. Then he see Rider.

"Rider what is going on?" asked Zero. Rider look at Zero's confused look as everyone else.

"Your guess is good as mine," said Rider as she looks up and saw Iris. Rider now understands what Magician has run off.

"I have to go," said Rider as she finds a wall and jump from wall to wall. Zero now become worried and followed Rider. Magician runs up the stairs and got to the roof and saw Iris.

"IRIS!!" shouted Magician. Iris readied herself and plunge off the balcony into the busy streets until Magician grabbed her arm. Iris looked at Magician who holds her hand.

"Iris do not do this," said Magician. Iris looks at Magician with sorrow eyes as if her world is apart.

"You do not understand," said Iris. Magician knows how Iris feels and tries to keep her grip on Iris.

"Yes I do. I had a boyfriend who I thought forgotten about me the first time. He did fell in love with another girl and left me in the dust. I thought my world had ended. I would have done the same thing you are doing. However, my two friends Girouette and Laura did not let me die. There is more important things. Though you have better chance than I do," said Magician, "I may lost a boyfriend and I cannot tell him how I felt. You still got that chance. Do not lose it." Iris just hang there listening to Magician.

"IRIS!!" shouted Rider as she saw Magician holding on to her on the cliff. Iris look at Magician's hands as she started to lose grip.

"Good-bye," said Iris as Magician use her other hand to hold herself up now holding both hands on Iris. Rider came rushing and now holding Magician. Iris again was saved from falling twice. Magician started to cry. Iris looks at Magician.

"Why everything has to fall on me again? First Angel left me for another woman and two days later, I found him dead. I wanted to tell him so many things. I was about to lose my life over to him. I was about to lose my friends I had. I lost many of my friends from their stupidity. I do not want someone fall into my mistake or my tragedy," said Magician softly as tears started to fall. Iris heard it and could not help but cry herself. Magician was right. Zero is still alive and she still have time to tell Zero how much she loved him. Magician never had that chance no more. Iris only look at the blond hair blue eyes human with tears falling down to her.

"Magician, hold on tight I am bringing both of you up," said Rider. Iris only stared at Magician through the whole way. When Magician got up, her grip slipped again and Iris tries to hold on tight to Magician and was grabbed by another hand.

"Iris!" said Zero. Iris look at the red reploid that she had fallen in love with her watery eyes. She saw his weary eyes. Zero grabbed her and pulled her up. Iris hold her grip and Zero got her up.

"Iris are you ok," said Zero as she was still crying. Rider saw Magicians eyes that are still in tears. Iris did not look at Zero. Zero knows something is wrong and knows because how Iris is acting.

"Iris tell me what is bothering you?" asked Zero. Iris still did not look up at Zero as she does not want to say anything.

"Iris!" shouted Zero as now he is getting more worried. Iris all she did is hug him and still have her tears falling her face.

"I thought you have forgotten about me," said Iris. Zero looked at Iris watery eyes and have his serious tone.

"I have never wanted to forget you and I never will," said Zero. Iris still have her tears falling down her face.

"Iris, I care for you too much. I may had forgotten that in the past but I am not going to forget that now," said Zero. Magician tried to wipe her eyes and left Iris and Zero alone. Rider and Magician left. Rider and Magician tried to use the stairs and was caught by Prairie and Mallira.

"Oh hi," said Mallira to Rider and Magician. Prairie saw the tears on Magician's face.

"Was something wrong with you as well as Iris," said Prairie. Magician sighs and look at Prairie.

"I can tell you the details along the way," said Magician. Rider and Mallira were listening along the way.

"You see Iris had fallen in love with Zero about 700 years ago. She had tried to stop her brother and Zero from killing each other. However, it was inedible. Zero had killed her brother and Iris out of the frustration and tears tried to avenge her brother. In the end, she lost her life. In spirit she has waited for Zero. She waited so long that she eventually becomes Mother Elf. She wanted to tell Zero everything but hold it back because now her new duty as Mother Elf was primary than anything else," said Magician.

"So she knows Zero way longer than I have," said Prairie, "And longer than Ceil." Magician continues the story.

"When Ceil found him. Most of his memories were gone. Everything from the Maverick Wars were gone. Even the love for Iris. He started his life again and fell in love with Ceil," said Magician, "I was a coincidence that Ceil would be the next person. However, if Zero stills remembers all of his memory, then he would just be nothing but friends with everyone and tries to get X back."

"Since his memory was not working well it was like he has amnesia," said Prairie. Magician shook her head.

"More like someone purposely erased his memories. I know it must be someone who tried to hack in his capsule and tried to destroy him," said Magician.

"Now he has his memories back he probably will forget about Ceil and me," said Prairie.

"No. You both are still part of his memory, so he won't forget both of you," said Magician.

"What happened in the past, is now part of memory. No matter if you are a reploid or not. It will be there. Time might change but the people you meet will not fade," said Rider.

"Especially those you love. The smiles, the warm moments, the sad moments, everything," said Magician as she sounded sad.

"Even if you fell in love again it won't be like the first or any other time you were in love," said Magician as she looks like she is going to cry.

"Still worried about Angel, Gwen" said Laura as she looks at Magician and Prairie.

"Kind of. Iris does reminds me of myself. Though she is more lucky than I ever be," said Magician.

"Hey that is not true. There is bound to be a guy out there you like," said Laura. Magician smiled a tad.

"I had love someone before. It is probably the fact he was the nicest person in the world," said Prairie.

"He did reminded me of Zero but was not Zero," said Prairie, "That guy would ask me out and I will never turned down his request. Though he did died protecting everyone. I still can't help but feel guilty of seeing him dead."

"Well if he is not too bad of damage Athena may able to bring him back to life. If he is a reploid," said Rider.

"You can find his body but his spirit is no longer there. It is a cyber-elf and still is," said Prairie.

"Oh that would strain things," said Rider. Laura looks at Magician as she still looks sad.

"So are you going to ask that one guy," said Laura as she still has a smiling face. Magician look at her.

"He is engage and his friends were throwing him a bachelor party," said Magician. Laura stood there shocked.

"Oh dear. I did not expect that. Oh well I hope we have another ladies night out," said Laura.

"Count me out," said Magician as she continues to walk. They got down and saw Illumina in harsh pains.

"Illumina??" asked Magician. Harpuia, Sniper, Leviathan, the two ninjas were looking at her. Everyone saw her eyes went from a bright yellow to blood red. She did not look well.

"Stand aside," said Athena as she takes Illumina's sample of her genetic coding. Illumina started to spark and everyone moved out of the way. Athena pulled out a serum syringe and used it on Illumina. Illumina passed out.

"Hey nice trick," said Fefnir as he was not impressed. Athena smiled at Fefnir's sarcasm.

"This serum I used on you to shut your foul mouth while I strap you down," said Athena.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Illumina's Programming**

It has been hours since Athena was in the laboratory looking at Illumina's DNA. Magician showed Prairie the biometals and explained to her how Axl and the other exist even Iris. Prairie did not expect someone went around the biometals to bring them to life. Athena check double check and triple check. And her astonishment, she did find pieces of Zero's DNA on Illumina. What makes things worse is that whatever negative feeling Zero has she can feel it as well. Though what amazes her more that even tough she has large amount of Zero's DNA she still should be fine. Then she find something that she though she destroyed. Illumina's ultimate program. The program that the Weapon Center Officials had done to make her a weapon. It was still there. Athena sighed and look at Illumina. Dr. Marril comes in.

"Oh Athena I did not know you are here," said Dr. Marril. Athena turns to the doctor.

"Do you know anything about programs of a reploid?" asked Athena. Dr. Marril thought for a moment.

"Actually I do. There are few command keys that old reploid has. Those command keys sometimes act on its own or can be triggered. Like how a virus would do. Why?" asked Dr. Marril.

"It is Illumina's program. Illumina was build in the Weapon Center to destroy anything that comes. She had few basic command keys but the thing is that those keys somehow activate with the DNA alteration she had along with it," said Athena.

"Well we can check now can we?" asked Dr. Marril. Athena and Dr. Marril check Illumina's programming.

"Whoa. She was set to be a killing machine. I am surprised they did not kill her and called her a maverick," said Dr. Marril.

"Actually, she was killed before. I revived her just to give her a second chance of life. I do noticed that she has the potential to be her humongous self but I did not expect her programming is still there. I thought I killed it a long time ago," said Athena. Dr. Marril looks at the programming.

"I tell you one thing. The program is not in her alteration genetics. It is within her original genetics. It is something not even I can say how to fix," said Dr. Marril, "However, what keeping her sane is the alteration. Though that DNA strand is more good than harm to her," said Dr. Marril. Athena look at Illumina and pulled a serum to suppressed the Zero genetic coding. Athena put that one away and pulled out another serum to boost it up Zero genetic coding.

"Illumina this might hurt you or help you. I am hoping it helps you more than hurting. Last time you almost went maverick but hopefully it will be different," said Athena, "I am truly sorry if you felt severe pain." She put the serum and Illumina body surges. It acted like she was going on a seizure attack. Dr. Marril check on Illumina's genetic makeup and to his surprised the original program and the other genetics is fighting each other.

"What did you do?" asked Dr. Marril as he looked at Athena. Athena looks at Dr. Marril.

"It is a booster serum. I had made it once upon a time to boost certain genetic alteration that few reploids had. It can kill a reploid but in this case I am hoping it stopped Illumina's programming from activating," said Athena. Outside the laboratory…. Zero felt surges pain around his body. Iris looks at Zero with worry eyes. Strider felt surges as well but it was somewhat tingle her. Meanwhile back inside the laboratory…. Athena felt the surges going through her as Illumina was going on the seizure attack and finally everything stops. Dr. Marril looks at Illumina's status. Her programming is suspended and suppressed. Athena sighs of relief.

"Well this is a surprised. Her programming is suspended. She might just be ok," said Dr. Marril, "By the way what is this other genetic make up that I see. It is very outstanding."

"That other genetic coding is Zero's genetics. I discover it on Illumina when I tried to reconstruct her. She shows signs of Zero's genetics. I did not want to tamper with it due to the fact it started to embedded itself on it. I just left it alone. I know that most won't be happy but the fact that both her, myself, and Strider had that Zero's genetics due to the Zero Virus or Zero Nightmare," said Athena.

"I did heard about it but I did not think it is possible that anyone survives the nightmare yet alone the virus," said Dr. Marril.

"Strider and I had the Zero Virus. Strider and I tried to hide from one virus but caught by another virus," said Athena.

"So most likely when I find this on both you and Strider it is because you both had the Zero Virus and yet the virus give you this alteration," said Dr. Marril.

"No. It gave us the DNA synthesis not his complete genetic makeup. Only few bodies can adapt to the synthesis not all. Strider was based off of my complexity but was not built the same as me. She did adapt herself to the synthesis. My creator did not expect me to adapt to a synthesis. I am just lucky it was Zero's not Sigma's synthesis," said Athena.

"So the synthesis is what makes the virus and that is how both you and Strider are immune," said Dr. Marril.

"No. The virus takes Zero's DNA and synthesis to effect our system. If I have the virus still I can go Maverick. Though it is not the synthesis that kills. The virus can turn reploids mavericks but synthesis can destroy them making all types of confusion. Dr. Gate had worked on the synthesis while he was contact with the Zero Virus itself. Messing with the genetics he manage create the nightmares. Which the very same synthesis that Illumina has. Illumina is different from Strider and myself. She has full force of both Zero's DNA and synthesis. She could have been dead. She is a miracle reploid," said Athena. Dr. Marril looks at Illumina and Athena.

"When she has that seizure did you felt anything. Like a surge," said Dr. Marril. Now Athena thought about it she did but it was an annoyance pain.

"Yes, but the pain was an annoyance pain so I am used to it. Strider felt tingling when we put the booster or suppressant on Illumina. Somehow we are affected as well," said Athena.

"Like you said you have the synthesis. That synthesis is what you both feel and is connecting all three of you. Maybe four if you count the original," said Dr. Marril.

"Maybe. Well how is Illumina going to be," said Athena. Dr. Marril looks at Athena and Illumina.

"She is going to be fine. I just hope this problem will not come up later. We need her help. Archer is not going to hold. And the legion is growing weary of the biometals. I am afraid we do not have much time," said Dr. Marril, "It will be a matter of time until they find all the pieces of Model W."

"I will ask Rider if she knows what coordinates they are in," said Athena. Dr. Marril look at Athena again.

"When we stopped Model W. I wanted to know if you wanted to be taller and older," said Dr. Marril. Athena heard this and without second thought she agreed.

"Yes doctor. I think it is time this 700 year old reploid actually grown," said Athena. Dr. Marril look at Athena and smiled as Athena walked out the laboratory door. Meanwhile outside the laboratory…. Zero and Iris just make it down stairs and Zero still feel surges through his body.

"I wonder what happened??" asked Iris. Zero does not even know and Magician saw Zero not look too well.

"I won't ask," said Magician. Athena came out and saw Zero in a bad condition. Prairie was worried as well.

"Zero can I see you for a bit," said Athena. Zero looks at Athena as if she is still a child.

"I kind of needing a doctor not a comforter," said Zero coldly to Athena. Athena hated to be treated a little child.

"I may look young but I am a doctor myself thank you," said Athena to Zero back. Iris helped Zero to a room that Athena was in. She took some sample of his DNA.

"You know I will kill you if you tamper with my DNA," said Zero. Athena look at Zero.

"I do not want to be rude but I am not Dr. Gate," said Athena as she started to punch things in the screen.

"And if I want your DNA I could of get it easily through Illumina," said Athena. Zero look at Athena in shock.

"Wha-" said Iris who looks confused. Athena have the computer check on the sample she put there.

"Zero do you remember the Zero Nightmare that Dr. Gate was experimenting??" asked Athena.

"Yeah he used the reploids as time bombs or other things. He had use my DNA to do so," said Zero.

"Well when you and X defeated Illumina in the weapon center, Illumina was powered by the Zero Nightmare itself. Hence your DNA. Now Illumina also her original program on her that is encoded to her original DNA. Since I reconstruct her, I wanted her to have a second chance in life. I deliberately tried to destroy her original program and give her more meaning. It worked until few minutes ago where her original program activated. I tranquilize her and hoping that the booster I made a long time ago will help her out. All it did is giving her seizures and all those who have your synthesis," said Athena.

"My synthesis," said Zero as he was confused what Athena meant by that. Iris does not know what is going on but listen anyways.

"The Zero Virus give away your synthesis as well causing reploids to go Maverick. Since Strider and I used to have the Zero virus, we still have the synthesis still and is affected of anything that we do to Illumina. However, the pain we had is minor compare to Illumina and you," said Athena as the machine finished scanning. Athena looks at Zero.

"So are you blaming Zero for what happened to you?" asked Iris and Athena shook her head.

"No. We have nothing to blame but ourselves. However, Illumina and Zero are more connected when it comes to getting hurt now," said Athena.

"Great if I get hurt Illumina gets hurt. Just what I need a copycat," said Zero to Athena.

"This copy cat can open her original program and do what she left off 700 years ago. She still tries to fight her original program but she needs help. I only can give her minimal I can. I also have a suppressant for Illumina as well. She used it more often though. If she want to break ties she needs to use it. No more than the booster. Normally I give her the suppressant to lower the virus effect. However, it still did not change anything," said Athena.

"Well since you explain what is happening is there anything you want from me," said Zero.

"No you are free to go. By now the pain is gone," said Athena. Zero stood up better and look at Athena.

"Zero, I am going to see Illumina. I will catch up with you later," said Iris as she tries to figure something out.

"I also give you the suppressant so you do not feel any effects of Illumina," said Athena to Zero.

"You what?" asked Zero as Athena hold up the syringe she showed earlier that now the serum is gone.

"When did you-" said Iris. Athena smiles and put the syringe away while looking at Iris.

"I did it few minutes ago after I showed the syringe to Zero," interrupted Athena. Zero look at Athena of how sneaky she is.

"Well I never thought you can be sneaky," said Zero to Athena. Athena only smiled to Zero.

"I have to. If I have to drug Fefnir before he throws his temper tantrum, I have to be sneaky or he will use that fire of his," said Athena, "It won't be the first and won't be the last I have to fix up Fefnir."

"What did you do to him to keep getting him back," said Zero out of curiosity. Athena smiled.

"He threatened me. And actually fight back with me and I am not kind to people who tried to hurt me. I did not hold back and he keeps getting the taste of my wind powers," said Athena with a little smile.

"His weakness. No wonder you have to fix him up," said Zero as he left the room. Iris looks at Athena.

"How much are they connected," said Iris to Athena. Athena showed something to Iris and Iris now know.

"I see. My love bond with Zero can also affect Illumina. That is the reason Illumina heard me when all of you went to find me," said Iris.

"Yes. However, unlike Zero, she cannot come to your aid without you calling her," said Athena, "Zero he will come to you whenever you are in trouble." Iris had notice that.

"He still loves me, even though he loved another woman after my death," said Iris as she looks weary and sad.

"Hey Iris, he may not forget her. He will still love what he has with him now. Just be thankful for that," said Athena. Iris smiled.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Split fork**

Illumina was back online and the guest had left. Rider again read her coordinates. The blinding light of the laboratory was affecting her visor and whatever vision she has. Again she look at a piece of paper and find tries to look at the coordinates. This time her writing was better than the first time she grabbed the coordinates. It may look like a 3 year old writing but at least it was readable.

"Again you are going?" asked Iris as she does not want to stand around any longer.

"No Iris you are coming with us. Illumina is out of commission for a while as well as Zero. Athena will joined with those two. Sniper cannot come due to the fact she left with Strider, Berserker, X, and Axl to the Guardian HQ to take care of the Mavericks. I am going to take Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Phantom with us. Magician is going to stay behind to research on the biometals that I bring," said Rider to Iris.

"So my first battle as a reploid then," said Iris, "But not going against Zero this time."

"When you put it that way I do agree Iris," said Rider, "Berserker will joined us after his sector is controlled."

"So now where are we going?" asked Iris. Rider punched in the coordinates and a map shows up.

"The old Weapon's Center. This place would be dangerous but we have to be on guard," said Rider.

"Ok. Lets go," said Iris as she gathered Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom. They were all ready and teleported one by one. Iris was the last one.

"Wait oh no! Not her. She can't even lift a weapon to fight," said Fefnir to Iris. Harpuia agreed but did not say anything.

"Just because she does not have a weapon on her does not mean she cannot fight," said Rider. Iris glad that Rider stood up for her.

"What can she do? I never seen her fight at all," said Fefnir as he tries to leave Iris behind.

"I may not have physical attacks but I do have my abilities as Mother Elf. I do mean all," said Iris.

"Last time I checked, you do not attack anyone," said Fefnir. Iris was getting angry.

"She is coming and that is final. Come on. We have not that much time," said Rider as they were going inside the Weapon Center. The place was a mess and few things had made the six travelers uneasy.

"How come I got the feeling we are being watched," said Fefnir as he was the first person to separate.

"FEFNIR!!" shouted Leviathan as she did not see the fire reploid anywhere. Harpuia cannot track anything.

"Hmm… my sensors can't pick up Fefnir," said Harpuia. Phantom noticed something's fishy and he can't put his finger to it. Iris closes her eyes and try to concentrate on her ability and track him down.

"Follow me. Be careful there are traps," said Iris. Harpuia looks at Iris wondering what she meant.

"I can track reploids down with my cyber elf powers. As well as healing. Every ability that cyber elves have I have. And I have all of their powers," said Iris.

"Ok then lets go. I do not want to hear the never ending 'you ditch me' speech from him. I do not feel like being burned," said Leviathan. Iris lead the group to find Fefnir and then Leviathan was gone. Iris now notice something else.

"I have two signals. One is Leviathan and the other is Fefnir," said Iris. Rider looks at Iris and at Harpuia.

"Which direction is Leviathan," said Rider. Iris points the direction and Rider looks at Harpuia.

"Can you scan that direction Harpuia?" asked Rider. Harpuia can read Leviathan's direction than Fefnir.

"Yes I can pick her up within my sensors," said Harpuia. Rider hates to split the group as it is.

"Ok Harpuia, you and Phantom go get Leviathan. Iris and I tried to go get Fefnir," said Rider. Harpuia and Iris lead the way and both had went to different forks in the road. Harpuia and Phantom take one and Iris and Rider take another. In Harpuia, Fork they find few mavericks and a door where Leviathan was in. Leviathan looks at Harpuia and Phantom.

"Harpy, where are we?" asked Leviathan. Phantom looks at Leviathan and pulled his sword out.

"Phantom what is wrong?" asked Harpuia as he picked up another reploid in his scanner.

"So the three guardians of Neo Arcadia is still alive," said a purple and black reploid.

"Who are you?" asked Leviathan as she pulled her halberd out. The reploid smiled sinisterly.

"I am Reaper. And all three of your souls will be an excellent to my collection," said Reaper as he pulled out his scythe. On the other path where Iris and Rider was. They had a hard time beating up Mavericks. Iris had summoned a bow with an arrow and shoot at the mavericks. They manage to find Fefnir.

"What the hell you all ditch me," said Fefnir as he was about to burn Iris but she moved out of the way.

"You fell into a trap. We did not ditch you," said Rider. Fefnir look at Iris then at Rider and see people missing.

"Where is Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom," said Fefnir. Iris look at the fire reploid.

"Leviathan fell into a trap like you have. Harpuia and Phantom went to rescue her while we rescue you," said Iris.

"Oh great I have to protect two ladies and those two only have to protect one," said Fefnir. Iris felt something. Like a familiar person coming and yet evil.

"We are not alone," said Iris as she got her bow ready. Rider looks at the direction as well as Fefnir. A reploid that is familiar in red came out.

"Zero?" asked Iris but she also felt evil coming out of him. Rider felt the vibration out of this guy and it felt like Zero.

"Well Zero you showed up, in a good timing," said Fefnir as 'Zero' smirk evilly. Without warning he went to Iris and have the sword already on her mid-section. Iris felt the spewing of blood-like coming out of her. Iris look at the person again in shocked.

"Zero…" said Iris softly as she was trying to catch some air. Rider got her chains out and have two harpoons on 'Zero' upper body.

"I take it you are Omega," said Rider. The reploid take the sword out of Iris and looks at Rider's harpoons.

"You are correct. But that phony is not Zero. I am truly Zero. This is his original body. So therefore, I am Zero," said Omega. Fefnir looks at Rider and Iris. Iris is in total shock and cant get up. Rider is in a fighting stance. Fefnir got his twin busters ready as well.

"Fools you think you can withstand me," said Omega Zero as he uses his Z-saber at Fefnir and Rider. Rider still have the upper advantage due to her harpoons are inside Omega Zero. She yank the chains and make Omega Zero wailing in pain. Iris took the time to heal herself.

"Fefnir I try to slow him down while you shoot at him. We might ended up destroying him together," said Rider. Fefnir did not listen to Rider and again try to attack at Omega Zero. Rider tried to think of a plan but Fefnir did not followed through her plans and manage to hurt himself worse. Iris finally heal herself half-way. Rider need to buy some time also out of options. Fefnir got his butt handed and was about to die until Rider yanked the chain on Omega.

"You think I am that stupid. I just keep the chains inside of me until I can do this," said Omega as he pulled the chain causing Rider fly towards him. Omega was ready to slash at Rider but Rider saw it coming and pulled out a hook and hooked his hand. Omega felt that pain.

"Come on Iris. I am buying some time. I need you to help me or I will be dead here," said Rider softly. Rider try many tricks and use her agility to dodge the swings and other things until finally Omega got the second chain and yanked Rider near him and then did his barrier move and Rider got caught on it. She could not dodge it and took the damage. I was a not a load of damage but did manage to slow Rider down. Rider pulled the chains off but Omega grabs it and yanks it. He did this for a while and Rider cannot move anymore. She was now almost dead. Omega looks at Iris, Fefnir, and Rider.

"Hmm…. Decisions, decisions, decisions. A girl who cannot fight me. A blind girl who is out cold. Or a hot temper guy who is almost dead," said Omega. He walked up to Rider.

"You are going to be first and the others will watch your death," said Omega as Iris finished healing herself and summoned a bow. She also summoned an arrow and aim it at Omega. She manage to get enough power within the bow that the arrow was on his mid-section. Omega smiled and dropped Rider.

"So the little girl can fight. Well sweety you will be my first victim," said Omega as he raced to her.

"Zero please lend me your strength," said Iris softly. Meanwhile at the laboratory…

"IRIS!! No! I must go now," said Zero as Athena put her last suppressant on Zero. She still has one last booster to do on Illumina.

"Hey Zero I still need to put the last booster on Illumina," said Athena. Zero did not care and left the room in a heart beat. Athena still did not understand until Illumina say something.

"Iris! No! That guy is not Zero. He will kill you. You must save yourself Iris. Omega is…" said Illumina as she fell asleep.

"Oh dear. I have to do this booster quickly and hopefully it is the last one," said Athena as she put the last booster in.

"I still have to make some more," said Athena as she monitored Illumina.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Omega and Zero**

Iris stopped Omega's saber from going in to her body with her bow. Iris again tried to think of another plan. She is losing the fight and everything has rushed back to the time where she did fight Zero. Here is a guy who look like Zero and fight like him but is not him. She only tried to hold off as long as she can. She did not have any options. Iris only hoped that she stay alive long enough to have Harpuia, Phantom, and Leviathan to come and get them or someone else.

"So my dear, you are going to die here," said Omega as he advanced at Iris. Iris tries to keep a long range from Omega but every time he comes toward Iris and she has to be on the defense all the time. Her bow took one last blow from the saber and Iris is now completely defenseless.

"Time to die," said Omega as Iris saw the saber raise high and comes right down. Iris closes her eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. Fefnir saw Zero come in a quick flash finding them. Iris open her eyes and saw her savior, Zero.

"You again. Have you ever going to die phony," growled Omega to Zero. Iris look at Omega and Zero.

"Are you alright?" asked Zero to Iris. Iris looked at Zero almost have tears in her eyes.

"Ye-yes now I am," said Iris. Zero looked at Omega and again was in a fighting stance.

"Let me handle this," said Zero. Iris did not have a second thought and run to Rider and try to heal her.

"Well, well this fight again. I am going to enjoy destroying you phony," growled Omega.

"Not when I am still breathing," said Zero as the two clashing at each other. Iris did her best and heal Rider first. Rider got up feeling groggy.

"Did someone got the licensed plate of that truck that hit me?" asked Rider. Fefnir look at the blind reploid and rolled his eyes.

"Rider, help me to carry Fefnir out of here," said Iris. Rider finally have the grogginess away and help Iris.

"Hey I do not need any of your help," growled Fefnir as he looks at Rider and Iris. Iris looks at Fefnir.

"Well I could ditch you and have Omega killed you," said Rider. Fefnir hates to be left behind and hates to leave a fight.

"Fine take me away girls but no funny business," said Fefnir. Rider find that comment rude.

"How about keep your comments to yourself," said Iris, "Zero did not just come and see any of us getting killed." Rider and Iris moved Fefnir to a secure spot as the two combatants are fighting.

"And I am going to make sure that Athena will fix you up real good," said Rider. Fefnir looks at Rider.

"HAVE THAT -" roared Fefnir as Rider cover his mouth up. Rider look at Iris as she looks exhausted.

"I could of heal him but you needed more of my attention Rider," said Iris, "You were almost dead."

"It is ok. I can deal with the fact I was heavy damage as I was buying time," said Rider. Fefnir wanted to speak but Rider's hand was still in his mouth.

"Now stay quiet or I have to tape that mouth of yours got it," said Rider to Fefnir. Fefnir gave her an anger look.

"I will try to recover whatever energy ok," said Iris. Rider look at Fefnir again and remove her hand.

"Well she better not take so long. I do not want that brat fix me up," said Fefnir. Rider looks at Fefnir.

"Just be thankful it is her and not Dr. Markisha," said Rider as she remembers Dr. Markisha took forever to fix Castor.

"Well at least it is not a little girl," said Fefnir. Rider looks at the fire-type reploid and wondered what is his problem with Athena.

"Ok what is your problem, with Athena," said Rider. Fefnir looks at the blind reploid.

"That little girl have beaten me several hundreds of times and yet fixes me like a pro. I hate the fact that here I am taller, stronger than this little girl and yet she can beat me like if I was nothing but a toy. I hate the fact that she can fixes people and uses the tool as if she had fix reploids before," said Fefnir to Rider.

"She has fix reploids before. And resurrected few reploids. It does not take her long to know what part is what and fixes them. She had fixed my optic nerve and give me a better eye sight. I can see well in the dark but not in the light. I am thankful for that by itself," said Rider. Iris refreshed herself and look at the combatants. It was basically a stalemate. Iris took her time and started to heal Fefnir. Rider keep an eye out for any sign of Zero being in trouble. And yet her sign did show up.

"Iris I go help Zero try to heal Fefnir up," said Rider. Iris stood up and sit Rider back down.

"No I need you to watch him. I am going to help Zero out. He can use my powers," said Iris. Rider did not know how well the bond between Zero and Iris is.

"Ok go for it. Stop Omega together," said Rider. Iris left and Fefnir looks at Rider with evil eyes.

"Hey I would of gone while you get healed," said Rider. Fefnir looked away at Rider.

"That is not the point. The point is why is it you are so much wanting to be in this fight at all," said Fefnir. Rider look at Fefnir.

"Because my friend is out there," said Rider. Rider looks at the three combatant and sighs.

"Dr. Scorpio have one of my friends digging right now for a piece of Model W. If anything happens, I won't forgive myself for letting him to dig up anything. Unlike Magician who hides herself for the fact she is human, my friend is a reploid. If I can't fight to help my friend, then I am not a good friend as I should be," said Rider. Fefnir did thought of Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom and how they become to be. He did noticed that all four of them have become friends. No matter how much he argue with them. He still will have their back.

"I see what you mean. If I do not get up now and forget the pain. Harpuia, Leviathan, and Phantom will be in trouble. I can't let that happened," said Fefnir as he tried to get up. Iris have used her last powers to helped Zero and fainted. Zero managed to sliced Omega's arm. Omega felt the pain running and smiled.

"I still am alive. I will kill you," growled Omega. Just when Omega started to run towards Zero. He felt a cold chill and what happened next is that Ice was covered Omega. Zero looked at the person who freeze Omega. It was Magician with Model O on her hands.

"Dr. Scorpio got away but I manage to retrieve Model O and find out that the diggers are three-fourths done. It will be a matter of time until they got the fourth," said Magician, "Also I have a message for you Zero. Athena wants you to go back because she made more boosters for Illumina and few more suppressants."

"I am going later. I have to check on someone," said Zero as he walks to Iris and kneel down. Iris looks at Zero.

"Well at least Omega won't cause any trouble," said Magician as she checked Omega's frozen body.

"Iris. I am glad that you are safe. I take you back to the museum. Hopefully you can get healed there," said Zero. Magician saw Rider who is dragging Fefnir.

"Hey Magician can you help me," said Rider. Magician looks at Fefnir and saw how bad shape he was.

"Ok well I have an experiment porter. That is how I got here. Lets see if it works," said Magician as she teleported Fefnir to the museum. Fefnir arrived and saw Athena with a syringe.

"OH HELL NO YOU ARE GOING TO USE THAT THING ON ME," roared Fefnir. Athena moved fast and Fefnir was knocked out.

"Time to strapped him now and fix him. While monitoring Illumina," said Athena's voice on the radio that Magician has brought with her.

"Yep it works," said Magician as she looks at Zero who carried Iris. Rider looks at Zero and Iris.

"You two go ahead I have to find Harpuia, Phantom, and Leviathan," said Rider. Magician looks at Rider.

"I found them. Apparently, two mysterious reploids had carried them with them and also handed me Model O. They are not talkers I can tell but they do handed me a piece of paper with coordinates of Dr. Scorpio's laboratory. Though Harpuia, Leviathan, and Phantom were beaten very bad. So no worries," said Magician.

"Well I still worried about Archer, and the rest. Have you give back the biometals to the four," said Rider.

"Actually I did. Thetis came by and picked them up. I do think that Atlas and Siarnaq can learn from him," said Magician, "I gave him the other four. I still have Model A to look at and now Model O."

"So what are you going to do with the Omega," said Rider to Magician. Magician look at Rider.

"Athena can always reprogrammed him and maybe reconstruct him not to look like Zero," said Magician.

"If it is possible," said Zero as he was listening, "Though I would like to get both Iris and myself out of here."

"Oh yeah forgot. Here," said Magician as she managed to teleport Zero and Iris. Rider looks at Magician as if she is going to cry.

"Rider is something wrong?" asked Magician. Rider looks at Magician with a sadly look.

"I tell you when we get back. For now we needed Illumina back online and tell Girouette and Laura we are definite losing time," said Rider.

"Oh I know I was forgetting something. I tell them right away. You better get some sleep," said Magician. The two teleported and manage to get back on the museum. Magician went to a phone and call Guardian HQ. Rider find a nice spot on the Museum where she is not bothered and try to sleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Reconstruction and Reprogram of Omega**

Athena had million projects to do. It was overwhelming her. Dr. Marril did assist on fixing Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom. Athena wanted to fix Fefnir again and sleep him and strap him up. When she was done again Fefnir argue with her and she snapped at him back. Then she check on Zero and Illumina. She keeps checking Illumina's programming to see if it is not going to harm anyone. Hoping her first program is not activated. She keep Illumina monitored and when there is sign of dormant of her original program, then Athena released both Illumina and Zero. Then she check on Iris. She hasn't responded since the battle of Omega and Zero. Athena checked on her and have Mallira's help to keep monitored Iris. Mallira makes sure that Iris is stable still. Athena also fixed Zero while she is giving him the suppression shots. Then she got Omega to reconstruct and reprogrammed. Athena did not sleep very well. 

"Athena, you look overwhelmed. Why don't you take a break," said Mallira. Athena looks at Mallira.

"I wish it was that easy. I have Iris to check. I finish suppressing Illumina's program and she is now functional again. I fixed up Fefnir and again he argue with me. I had no time for his arguments and kicked him out. Then there is Iris which has not waken up from battle. And now I have a reconstruction and reprogrammed project to do," said Athena.

"Well have Dr. Marril watch over Iris and try to focus on the reconstruction project," said Mallira.

"He is busy as it is with the museum advisors," said Athena. Mallira looks at Athena very angry.

"I am going to talk to him. He probably is doing his habits again. I am not letting you overwhelm yourself like this," said Mallira. As she flew off. Athena looks at Iris and monitored her. Athena's systems was giving out and she ended up falling asleep. Few hours later, Rider has monitored Iris and Dr. Marril keep on tabs on Iris to see if she is ok. Zero comes in once in a while to check on Iris's condition. Iris had turn up and was ok. Athena was still asleep.

"Why is she asleep. If you said she had many projects to do," said Iris to Rider. Mallira looks at Iris.

"The projects overwhelm her. She finished suppressing Illumina's original program enough that she will ok to walk around," said Mallira, "She fixed Fefnir again and for the first time shoved him out. She was monitoring you but I told her I would do that and keep tabs on it. Also she has a reconstruction and reprogram to do on Omega."

"Why are you guys want to do that? Is he better off dead?" asked Iris. Rider looks at Iris.

"If he is dead again, there is a chance he will control another person as a biometal. Magician has found out that the biometals are still active and still needs a biomatch. It is still active. If Omega dies then we have to worry about him as a biometal and it is hard enough to keep tabs on him," said Rider, "I do not know what is better but if Athena has reprogrammed Illumina and Reconstruct her, then she might do the same with Omega."

"That is if she succeeded. She did not take Illumina's original programming off of Illumina," said Zero.

"But she is trying to do that as well. It is not easy for her. She still has a body of a child but her mind is not one," said Rider, "I do think this overwhelming is taking a toll on her small body. I do not know what else to do but try to lend a hand to her." Athena started to wake up and hear this conversation.

"Well Omega supposed to have my original body as he stated. I don't know if it is any good to alter him," said Zero.

"That did not stop me from reconstructing anyone before. I am not changing the genetics or altering it. Though reprogramming him is the best. Though I can change his body armor color and maybe a little of the style," said Athena as Zero, Rider, Mallira, and Iris look at Athena.

"I am sorry. Did we wake you Athena?" asked Mallira as Athena let out a yawn. Athena looks at Iris.

"I take it you are well Iris," said Athena to Iris. Iris looks at Athena with a tad smile.

"Yeah in a way. Though you should not overwhelm yourself. If you need help let us help you ok," said Iris.

"Well my big project right now is to alter Omega's programming and reconstruct him. I am going to get started on that," said Athena as she got up and start walking to the door.

"Athena wait. Can I talk to you private?" asked Zero. Athena looks at Zero and knows what he might want to talk to her about.

"Sure. Right now you can come with me where I set up Omega right now. He is offline," said Athena as she opens a door and Zero followed her.

"I know this may sounded odd coming from me, but how much are you going to do on Omega?" asked Zero.

"I am just going to work on his reprogramming first. That will take up a huge amount of time. I know that one fatal move I can lose all my program and have to by force using his original," said Athena.

"That is what you did with Illumina before?" asked Zero. Athena sighs and knows where this leads.

"Illumina has the Zero nightmare which contains your DNA. I have work with DNA thanks to Illumina. Though her original programming was still within her and I thought I had completely erased it. It took 700 years to find out that it was not erased. I may suppressed it for now, but I am still thinking about erased whatever programming I have her and her original program. Start fresh again. However, doing that I will lose a whole bunch of algorithms that I placed on Illumina. It will take me weeks or even months to re-fix her program," said Athena, "And besides she wanted her original program to leave."

"I see. You wanted to help her as much as you can even though X and I have destroyed her," said Zero.

"I do believe several people deserve a second chance. Some creators were not the brightest people, or using their creations for a weapon of war. I do think that not all of us should be used like that. We should know when to use them and when not to use them," said Athena, "that is why I want to redeem him and others." 

"Why makes you want to do that?" asked Zero as he does not know too much about Athena.

"My sister. My sister, Chorus was kidnapped a long time ago. Our creator has been devastated. It was because Chorus and her had an argument. Chorus took it so harsh and left. I know where she stayed. It was not long after I found her hiding spot that she was kidnapped. I told my creator and she tried everything from calling the police to finding her. There was no luck. Not even I can find her. Probably by now, she is in the scrap yard. Though I want to redeem others probably just as much my creator want to redeem all the stuff she says to Chorus. And what I have said to her last," said Athena.

"So you kind of living your creators legacy somewhere along the line," said Zero to Athena.

"Kind of. I am the one who took interest in her work. I learned everything she was working on. And started my own work. I do wish that the last words I did not say to her was 'I hate you'," said Athena, "Well I better started to get to work on Omega. Or else I won't get done."

"Yeah well thank you for your time. And do not tell anyone about our conversation," said Zero as Athena looks at him.

"I have a policy of keep my mouth shut when it comes to people conversation. But that is not include me ease dropping," said Athena. Zero looks at Athena with an evil stare.

"Hey I am still a child reploid. I have to have some childish acts on me," said Athena.

"Just work on your project," said Zero as he left the room. Athena sighs and started to work on the project.

"Ok Omega I am going to work on you now. If I find ways that might help Illumina, then so be it," said Athena as she grab some tools and open Omega up.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dr. Marril Perverted Self**

The guardians have many problems in their hand the irregulars were getting out of hand and losing support. Zero, Harpuia, Phantom, Fefnir, and Illumina ended joining the fight. Athena, Rider, Leviathan, Iris, and Magician were only ones left within the museum. Athena once in a while take a break from fixing Omega's program.

"So Athena when do you think you will be finished with Omega?" asked Rider. Athena sighs.

"His program is more complicated than I thought. If I have to rank him he is more complex than Illumina. It will take me months or even years to get his program up and running," said Athena

"I know you can do it. I have faith on you," said Magician. Leviathan looks at the three girls.

"Hey at least you got this far from overwhelming stuff before. So you getting breaks are a good thing," said Leviathan.

"It seems this reprogramming and reconstructing is a long project," said Iris to Athena.

"Depends. It differs from Reploid to Reploid. Some programs are so easy that I can reprogram and reconstruct within minutes. Some programs like Illumina is so complex it took most of my time and patients to fix. Omega is more complex than Illumina that I started to believe it ranks Zero and X programs. Though I never saw their programs but I just heard from a rumor," said Athena.

"We never know. It is not like you can ask them to look in their programs," said Rider.

"I dunno. Zero will reject. He had too many people tamper with his programs and other stuff so he won't let anyone look at him. X may be a different story. X probably think about it for a while before I get an answer," said Athena.

"Hey you forgot the trigger happy pistol Axl," said Magician, "Do you think he will let you to look at his program?"

"I already have look at Axl's program. If I have to reconstruct his program then I will have one hell of a time. Though I have used his program and a human's personality to make a reploid that has both human and reploid DNA," said Athena. Everyone in the room has a shock look.

"You wha-" said Rider as she looks stupefied. The others girls have that look as well with the exception of Athena.

"Though at that time Axl was dead at that time. I tried to reconstruct him. The maverick wars were going so horrible that he too was called Maverick. Axl has a complex and I manage to look where the virus is and tried to duplicate his program. It worked for a short time until he died from Cyber elf attack in the Cyber Elf wars. Though do not tell him that I hate to have him cried like the first time that he died twice," said Athena.

"Well he is a baby if he cries that he died more than once," said Leviathan as she has a smile on her face.

"Fefnir is no better. Though he did not cry of being dead. He cries and shouted from me fixing him," said Athena.

"Fefnir cries??" asked Leviathan in shock. Rider looks at Athena and remembers what Fefnir says to her.

"Well he yells at me a lot and cries out of anger," said Athena. Rider and Iris let a little chuckle.

"Sounds like Fefnir. If he is not yelling and screaming he wants to fight you. Hence his name Fighting Fefnir," said Leviathan.

"Though I do like him a lot. I may not admit it to his face because I do feel the difference being a little girl reploid compare to the rest of you who look like in your late teens to early twenties," said Athena as she looks down.

"Hey Dr. Marril did say he will fix you up to be an adult like the rest of us. Why don't he start now. May be it is a good thing," said Magician.

"That is if he is not busy," said Rider, "Last time I check he was having 'fun' with something."

"Fun??" asked Athena as she has not registered what they mean about this fun that tall reploids do.

"Uhh…. It is kind of like humans 'fun'. It is the type that can bring huge pleasure. But it will be more fun if it is someone you love," said Magician as she tries to explain it.

"Well what is humans 'fun'?" asked Athena. Magician kind of turned red as she knows that it have to explain it once in her life.

"Well it is when a female human is nude and a male is also nude. They are 'touching' each other in a way that creates pleasure. That itself supposed to be the best thing within life. Well humans do more than that with other humans but that does not happened with reploids," said Magician.

"What is the other part that humans do that we reploid do not do?" asked Athena. Magician turns red even more.

"Well we kind of put two things together and create a baby human. Though the two partners have to be humans and opposite gender," said Magician.

"Oh ok I think I get it," said Athena, "You humans create more humans with this 'fun' while reploids use this 'fun' to bring pleasure."

"That is correct Athena. Though I can tell no one told you this information at all," said Iris.

"Well most would say until you get older. Or I tell you later and that later never comes," said Athena, "Though I wonder what person Dr. Marril has 'fun' with?"

"Umm….." said Rider and Magician in unison as everyone looks at Rider and Magician.

"He has 'toys' or artificial things that look real. That is what he have been having his 'fun' with," said Rider.

"Though he keeps it in his room. Rider and I know about it," said Magician. Athena looks at the door and sighs. Dr. Marril looks at the girls and smiled at Athena.

"Athena. Do you still want to look like an adult still??" asked Dr. Marril. Athena looks at Dr. Marril.

"Yes I still do. Why?" asked Athena. Dr. Marril has an evil grin on his face which looks scary to the other girls.

"Then lets get started. I do think it will be a change for you," said Dr. Marril as Athena went with Dr. Marril. The door closed. Iris, Magician, Leviathan, and Rider were talking. Few hours has passed and Iris, Leviathan, Magician, and Rider look at the door where Athena walked in.

"I am not going to stand here any longer. I need to check on the progress," said Rider.

"How about I come with," said Magician. Leviathan and Iris look at the other two in shock.

"We will stay here while you two go to check on the progress," said Leviathan. Magician smiles.

"We be back in a flash," said Magician as Rider and Magician open the door to the laboratory. Rider walked in and saw Dr. Marril and his 'toy' in his hand.

"I take it you are going on your break," said Rider. Dr. Marril look at Rider kind of in a shock expression.

"Actually, this is not a toy. These are real sub armor part for female reploids it even gets sensitive like as if it has a body," said Dr. Marril as he started to drool.

"And I know you are a pervert but not thought of you this perverted that you have to make your own sub armor female chest plate," said Rider.

"Well what can I say. That is the only thing I am interested in any female. Though I know real females will slap me if I tried to touch their chest so I build myself two DD sub armor chest plates with sensitivity," said Dr. Marril.

"And yet you abused your powers as a robotologist to make female sub armor chest plates," said Magician.

"Yes I am horrible pervert but none of the less I will admit I am a pervert," said Dr. Marril.

"No you don't you only admit it when you are caught like right now," said Mallira.

"Mallira you are not helping," said Dr. Marril. Magician gave an eyebrow stare at Dr. Marril.

"Well you do know you will lose that sub armor chest plate if you are going to install in Athena," said Rider.

"Yes I am very well aware of it. That is why I have the other set. Her child chest plate has been used for making her arms and legs longer. I am going to be done with her in few minutes after the chest plate is in and she has an older feature. I am making her look like she is 17 years old," said Dr. Marril.

"Ok but no funny business. Or you will have one way ticket to torture hood," said Rider.

"I do not think I will go that far," said Dr Marril as he continue his work on Athena. Rider and Magician left the room.

"Well?" asked Iris and Leviathan in unison. Magician and Rider let out a huge sigh.

"He is almost done. We give him an hour and he will be done with Athena," said Rider.

"Remind me never disrupt his special 'fun' time?" asked Magician as she folds her arms at her chest.

"Why do you say that? It is an artificial chest plate where it is nothing but hard metal," said Leviathan.

"Actually, it is not just hard metal. It is actually a female sub armor chest plate he made even it has sensitivity like one," said Rider.

"Eww…. I hope he does not get near me or he is going to have issues with someone," said Iris.

"He is not. I think he knows better. That is why he made them in the begin with. So females like Rider do not kill him and males like Zero won't obliterate him," said Magician, "Or females like me who just slap him across the face."

"I see your point," said Leviathan, "I probably will do what you did." The conversation lasted an hour about Dr. Marril perverted self. Athena walks out of the room and look at Iris, Magician, Leviathan, and Rider.

"Hey what do you ladies think of my new look," said Athena. Rider, Leviathan, Iris, and Magician look at Athena in shock.

"Wow! You look older and attractive," said Magician. Leviathan blink twice and notice that her chest his pretty much huge.

"Well I probably will say that I can't believe how much you have change besides height," said Leviathan.

"I have to agree with Leviathan here. Hey at least your armor is a good cover," said Iris.

"I fixed my armor myself. It was not hard. I just added few things in to make it better," said Athena.

"I do like your new look. If you go and find all the guys who is in guardian HQ probably they won't recognize you," said Rider.

"Well I want to go there to surprised Illumina, Sniper, and Strider. Especially Strider who knows me more than anyone else," said Athena.

"We are all coming with you. So that way they will not bypass you as a stranger and I think the rest want to see their faces," said Iris.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Athena's New Look**

Athena teleported to Guardian HQ along with Iris, Leviathan, Rider, and Magician. Most people have seen Athena and stared at her. Some whistles and some drools from the males within the base. The females just look at her.

"She got a whole bunch of attention," said Rider softly. Iris followed Athena and noticed the attention that Athena has. First person who saw her was Harpuia. He look at her then went back to what he was doing. Leviathan noticed that.

"Well Harpy stills being himself," said Leviathan. Phantom and Strider look at Athena and went back to do what they are doing.

"Strider and Phantom are the same way," said Leviathan. She noticed that so far three people out of people who would know her even a little just look and went back.

"You look grown now," said Strider to Athena. Athena smiled at Strider as she was waiting for her comment.

"Yes I have. At least I do not have to worry being overwhelmed anymore," said Athena.

"Be careful, there is some that wanted to take advantage off of you," said Strider. Athena smiled.

"I know about that and I am well prepared for anything," said Athena as she continued down the hall.

"Well she should not be a fool and let her guard down," said Phantom. Strider sighs.

"She is no fool. She uses her knowledge more than anyone else I know," said Strider. Harpuia have followed the group due to he wants to go to the mess hall.

"Hey Harpy," said Leviathan as Harpuia noticed Leviathan's voice from anywhere.

"What brings you here," said Harpuia to Leviathan. Athena stops and looks behind her and see Harpuia.

"They just wanted to see the surprise on people faces," said Athena. Harpuia look at Athena again.

"I take it, you do not recognize Athena," said Magician. Harpuia blink a few times and smiled a tad.

"You look attractive. Anyways I need to go to the mess hall," said Harpuia as he tries to pass by.

"Well probably I can find Illumina and Sniper along the way," said Athena. Athena followed Harpuia. More glances on Athena. Sniper was the next person stared at Athena near the mess hall.

"Hey Sniper," said Magician as Sniper snapped out of staring at Athena and look at Magician.

"Hey what are you doing here? Who is the attractive lady you have brought?" asked Sniper.

"It is me. Athena," said Athena to Sniper as she look at her. Sniper looked shock. Athena find that priceless out of Sniper.

"You have grown and I take it Dr. Marril helped you with it," said Sniper. Athena smiled at Sniper.

"Yes he did," said Athena. Sniper just stared again then shakes her head of Athena's new look.

"He did a good job then," said Sniper. Iris, Leviathan, Magician, and Rider smiled at Sniper.

"Is any of the guys besides Harpuia and Phantom are in the mess hall?" asked Magician.

"Berserker is in there, X, Zero, Axl, and Fefnir," said Sniper. Leviathan smiled even more.

"I like to see what is Fefnir's reaction," said Leviathan. Rider looks at Sniper and smiled.

"Is Illumina inside the mess hall as well?" asked Rider. Sniper thinks for a while and nodded.

"Yes she is," said Sniper as she takes one good look at Athena once more. Athena looks at Sniper.

"I am just glad he did a good job or he will be shot at," said Sniper as she left. Athena and the other four went in to the mess hall. Illumina and Berserker stared on Athena and saw Rider. Both of them got up and walk toward Rider.

"Rider what are you doing here?" asked Berserker and look at Athena with an odd look.

"I would say for the same for all of you?" asked Illumina and did the same thing as Berserker.

"Well Athena wants to show off her new look to several people before she goes back and reprogrammed Omega again," said Magician. Illumina and Berserker look at Athena in shock and blinked few times.

"You look attractive," said Illumina as that is the only words got out of her mouth. Berserker did find her attractive but try to hide his drooling.

"Miss Athena would y-you like t-to sit with us?" stuttered Berserker. Rider find this funny.

"I never seen Berserker stutter like that. I find this hilarious," said Rider. Magician agreed with Rider and find it amusing herself.

"WOW SHE IS HOTTTTTT!!" shouted Axl as Athena look at Axl. Iris look at Zero who is embarrassed.

"Of all people who makes a comment. It has to be Axl," muttered Athena. Iris felt sorry for Zero.

"Poor Zero he is embarrassed," said Iris. Magician look at X who is also embarrassed.

"X is no better than Zero is," said Magician. Leviathan found Fefnir and he was staring at Athena and drooling. Leviathan find this amusing.

"Well Fefnir is drooling like a biological dog," said Leviathan. Axl again got up and say something.

"HEY CAN I HAVE YOUR NUMBER!!" asked Axl. Zero knocked Axl down and Athena gave an evil look at Axl.

"Hey Magician tell Illumina I will joined her later. I have to shut someone up," said Athena.

"I better come with. Probably heal the unfortunate person," said Iris. Leviathan looks at Athena.

"How about I come to hold Fefnir back if he joins in," said Leviathan. Athena walks up to the table where X, Zero, Fefnir, and Axl are sitting. Axl got up and smiled at Athena.

"Hello Iris, Leviathan, and cutie," said Axl as Athena look a good place before striking.

"Hey that cutie is Athena I hope you know that," said Leviathan. Axl looks at Athena even more and smiled.

"You do look very attractive," said Axl as he touch her chest by accident. Athena just snapped. Fefnir still drooled and in dream land.

"Axl you have three seconds to remove your hand or you will be sorry," growled Athena. Axl look at his hand where it is at and looks at Athena's face. And he look at his hand. Without warning, Athena grabbed Axl and toss him to a wall. There was a cracked in a wall along with Axl's head which is stuck on the wall.

"Iris you are here," said Zero as he look at the brown girl reploid. X was shocked of what Athena did to Axl.

"Yes I am here. I just wanted to follow Athena so no one will confuse her for some random girl," said Iris. Leviathan looks at Fefnir.

"Hey Fefnir," said Leviathan and she snaps her fingers move her hand in front of Fefnir's face. Then she find a glass of water and splash it on Fefnir's face.

"Huh- what, oh Leviathan what do you want," said Fefnir as he finally went down to Earth.

"Well you were staring at Athena for a long while," said Leviathan. Fefnir look at Leviathan with evil eyes.

"I do find it you were staring at me too. So how is my new look," said Athena. Fefnir blink a few times and went back to drooling. Leviathan looks at Fefnir and laugh.

"You do look attractive," said X. Zero look at Athena and then look at Iris with a smile to them both.

"Athena you look nice," said Zero to Athena. Iris takes Axl's chair and sits down for a bit.

"Hey Fefnir," said Leviathan as Fefnir kept staring but was not in dream land like before.

"I have to agree with wall boy over there. You do look hot chick. I probably never thought that a young like girl is now an adult like reploid," said Fefnir as he still drooling. Athena looks at Fefnir and smiled.

"So that means you won't whine or shout at me when I fixed you up," said Athena. Fefnir hold out his arm. Leviathan laugh her head off and Fefnir look at Leviathan with evil eyes.

"You are dead Leviathan," said Fefnir and Leviathan started to take off. Fefnir was behind Leviathan the whole time shooting his buster at her.

"Please sit down Athena," said X. Athena sit down where Fefnir was sitting down and she rubbed her temples.

"Something wrong??" asked X. Athena looks at X and tries not to drown her problems with Omega.

"Well I never thought I find a program so complicated than Illumina until now. I have a feeling Omega's program was complicated but did not expect to be worse than Illumina," said Athena.

"So there is a problem of reprogramming him then?" asked Zero. Athena let out a sigh.

"I did not say it was a problem. It would take up a huge amount of time. Probably more than I have with Illumina," said Athena, "If I manage to reprogrammed Omega there is a chance I can re-fix Illumina so she does not rely on the other DNA to counteract her original program."

"Ah! So that is what you have been doing. It sounded like you have a workload ahead of you," said X.

"Yeah and I just needed to get out for a while until I get back to work and reprogram Omega," said Athena.

"Yeah well, Axl will be ok," said Zero, "Thank you for being the one to throw him in the wall when he needed to be on a leash."

"Well it wasn't his first time and won't be his last. Alana will teach him a lesson or two," said Athena.

"Who is Alana?" asked Zero and X in unison. Iris never heard of her neither. Athena sighs.

"Alana is an ex-programmer for the Jakob Project. She helped and managed reploids of the new age with all their functions. Unfortunately, she left the project due to her arguments against using a certain program. However, she had strong feelings for Axl but never really told him. Though she keep a close tabs on him and ask me favors all the time. One favor I probably would not do is use her DNA and Axl to see if I can make a reploid out of human and reploid DNA. I manage to do so, but I also hidden that person a long time ago," said Athena. X, Iris, and Zero were shock to hear that.

"So you did that and it turned out well?" asked Iris. Athena sighs and look at her hands on the table.

"Yes it did as a Reploid. I manage to create a reploid for the first time and not reconstruct," said Athena, "Though I had to hide her due to the fact people were after me and want to destroy the reploid."

"So where is this reploid now?" asked Iris. Athena shrugged her shoulders and she looks at Iris.

"I dunno. If anyone can find my old laboratory then they may find her," said Athena.

"Her??" asked X and Zero in unison as they were shocked to find out there is a girl reploid of Axl's DNA.

"Though that is a museum project not what we had in hand now," said Athena as she sighs again.

"What problem??" asked X. Zero look at X and then the other two who sit at that table.

"The fact that we are running out of time. Model W is being found. All I know that Model W is dangerous as both a biometal and as a non-biometal," said Zero.

"Not only that, but the people we sent, Archer, Castor, Lancer, and Saber has not find anything. Magician had asked Thetis if they found anything and if Archer's team has. Both sides turned empty handed. It would be a matter of time that the other diggers will find Model W," said Athena.

"So it is a problem. Then send us there to that site and we will find this Model W," said X.

"No can do. Model W can affect reploids systems and thus taking every essence out of you. None of us want to lose all what we have worked for. My ancestor did not die in vain just to keep it hidden for all this time," said Magician as she was standing next to X.

"Magician when did you get here," said Athena as she did not noticed her standing next to X.

"Well Illumina and Berserker is trying to get Axl out of the wall. You can just throw him at the glass and make him fall quicker and let him die," said Rider.

"No I am not that evil and besides I do not want to pay for glass because it is expensive according to Dr. Marril," said Athena.

"Oh yeah that will make any bill a huge one," said Rider as she looks at the people.

"He will be fine," said Athena. Rider and Magician look at everyone on the table and sighs.

"We have a problem. The coordinates they handed me is not a laboratory but the dig site," said Magician, "I check and I found Archer there."

"Maybe the laboratory is near the dig site," said Athena. "That is what happened when we find it the first place."

"Well if you are right then we will go to that particular site and try to find it," said Rider.

"Though Archer knows Axl, Iris, and Zero. He hadn't met you, Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, or Phantom," said Magician to X.

"Well what are you going guys going to do," said X, "I just wanted to know what you might be doing."

"We cannot go head on, and if they find me then I am going to get scolded," said Rider.

"You have your cloaking so go in that," said Zero as he remembers that she has a cloaking ability.

"Easier said than done. Archer can hear the faintest step. I tried to hide my steps well so I wont be heard," said Rider.

"Hey how about I call him up and tell him that the laboratory is near by," said Magician, "Then he probably won't mind of us looking for Model W while he is going inside and stop the scientist."

"Well we need to do something we are running out of time," said Athena.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Archer's Reject and Athena's Plan**

Archer got Magician's message and reject it. Athena looks at Omega and finished half of his reprogramming program. She managed to erase his entire memory and programs before. She had stood up almost 48 hours and still is up without taking a break. She was glad with her new look that she now can reach stuff that she couldn't reach before without destroying the laboratory. Her time was going on and the others were sitting in and try to devote a plan.

"What can we do? He knows that we will be coming even if we told him the message," said Rider.

"How about you go in by yourself and scope the place out?" asked Iris as she tries to help.

"No can do. Castor can see her cloaking as well as Archer. She will be caught for sure," said Magician.

"I can't go either human or my proxy biometal," said Magician. Rider had her idea.

"But that means you cannot by using an original biometal," said Rider as she gives her Model A.

"I can't use it," said Magician. Rider looks at Magician and looks at the biometal again.

"You can. Your ancestor was a biomatch and frankly everyone here sometimes call you Ashe even though you are not her," said Rider.

"Yeah, but I am not sure it will respond to me like it did to my ancestor," said Magician.

"Gwen Larish, don't be so down. I know it will work. You can have Girouette and Laura coming with you," said Rider.

"But the legion will know us for sure," said Laura as she was walking towards the group.

"Laura when you got out?" asked Magician to her human friend. Laura looks at the group and heard their plan.

"It is a problem if the legion is helping out Archer and have Guardians looking for the laboratory. Most of the legions do keep tabs on the guardians," said Laura.

"So that plan is out but still Magician can go," said Rider. Magician looks at Model A.

"Still I do not know. Even with the biometal change they will know who I am by my looks," said Magician.

"That is also correct we do not change our facial features or eye color. All will change is armor. From the megamerging," said Laura.

"Megamerging??" asked X. Laura and Magician looks at X and everyone who has the confused look.

"The transformation," said Rider. Everyone now have that confused look off and the click look.

"Actually that is the closest to explain megamerging but we do not transform we simply become the biometal spirit using the body," said Magician, "Transformation is what Model A can do. Though it is called A-Trans. Where someone can take the DNA of a reploid and copy everything from looks to attacks."

"Wow, then Axl can have complete of his abilities then," said X. Axl smiled now more than ever.

"Well not exactly, Master Albert of the Legions amplified the biometal but not the reploid," said Magician. Axl felt crushed as if he wanted to cry but did not.

"Though your family keep close tabs with the legion," said Laura to Magician. Rider looks at Magician.

"Yes I do keep tabs but also I have to watch the biometals to make sure that the legion does not find it," said Magician, "Though I am not sure how Master Thomas is going to follow on getting the Model W and use it on the biometals again."

"Say what?" asked Zero. Every eye was looking on Magician, Laura, and Rider as all three sighs.

"There was going to be an experiment on the biometals if two were going to use. The legion Master Thomas was conducting this experiment on Model L, H, F, and P. My ancestor Ashe snuck in with a help of a reploid name Grey. Grey manages to do heavy damage to the legion as a distraction while Ashe went in and stole the four biometals. Later, she wants to hid them and did with the help of two guardians, Vent and Aile. Now these three made a pact that their descendents will watch over the biometals. Ashe also makes sure that her descendents will keep tabs on the legion," said Magician.

"However, as time changes and people forgotten about the biometals, with the exception of the three families who pact. Also a reploid by the name of Grey willing to help out secure the biometals if anything happens," said Laura.

"Unfortunately, he did not wake up. Our theory is that Grey will wake up the first sign of a biometal use," said Rider.

"Since mine is a proxy, it have never awaken Grey up at all. If any of the seven is activated, for sure Grey will be up and running," said Magician.

"Well that is interesting but I have a huge surprise for everyone," said Athena as everyone looks at her. She shows Omega in a different look than Zero. Still has Zero's coloring but it looks like the old style of Zero's body. Instead the Z insignia it has the greek letter Omega.

"You finish his program that quick??" asked Rider. Athena smiled and Zero stares at Omega.

"It took me good 48 hours to erase his original program which was the shortest time out of a complex reploid and manage to complete my program for him. Top it off he still has some of Zero's attacks. Sorry Zero I can't take that part out," said Athena.

"Well he does have my old look, you did not really change much but it is ok. At least you manage to get it done," said Zero.

"Another note. I fixed Illumina's programming. This time she is not going all out killing mode anymore. Which it is good for you Zero because that means no more suppressant needles getting into you. After I have done all this I have free time now," said Athena.

"Well are you going to run Omega??" asked X. Omega look at X and Zero with a confused look.

"Miss Athena is this is the two you want me to meet," asked Omega. X and Zero did was shocked to see Omega actually operating.

"Yes. This guy over here is Zero. Most of your abilities and attacks come from him. Like I said," said Athena.

"Please to meet you Zero," said Omega. Zero still looked in shock on what Athena did.

"Please to meet you Omega," said Zero. Omega was greeted by everyone else and Magician sighs.

"Well this is great. We have a laboratory to go and what makes it worse Archer rejects and can't send any of us without Archer noticing who we are," said Magician. Athena smiles.

"Hey he does not know X, Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, or Phantom. Or my new look," said Athena.

"That is true. And they do not know you are Athena Halsberg. They just knows you as Athena," said Rider.

"Which it will be perfect. I just need X, Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Phantom call me Dr. Halsberg and us five can scope the laboratory out," said Athena.

"That way no one expects we are still going in even without Archer's approval. Great thinking Athena," said Magician.

"What why those five and I cannot come," said Axl. Omega also has a look as if he did not want Athena to go with them along.

"Because Axl, Archer already met you therefore he can literately dismantle the group by destroying everyone of us and kill Magician here," said Rider, "However we are standby. The rest of us are just going to stay here until we are needed."

"Miss Athena, what about me? They do not know me??" asked Omega to Athena. Athena looks at Omega.

"True they do not know you Omega but they will confuse you with Zero and still track us down. It is better to be the back up with Zero," said Athena.

"Ok just be careful Miss," said Omega. Zero still could not understand how is a reploid like Omega who will kill anyone in sight is now willing to protect someone.

"Do not worry, Athena will be ok," said Zero try to ease Omega's mind. Omega looks at Zero.

"Ok if you say so," said Omega. Athena still have her lab coat on and walked to the transporter.

"X, you go in first, the rest will follow and I will be last if that is ok," said Athena to the group.

"If I am before you then I am fine," said Fefnir. Leviathan let out a little chuckle out but not as loud.

"Ok transport is ready," said Iris as she has the transporter ready. X walked in and went to the coordinates. Harpuia followed X. Leviathan went in after Harpuia. Phantom went in after Leviathan Fefnir went in after Phantom and finally Athena went in. All teleported to the place.

"Remember call me Dr. Halsberg refrain calling me Athena or the mission is over," said Athena.

"Ok got it," said Fefnir. Athena walked around the dig site of Dr. Scorpio. She also talk to several diggers if they can lead her to Dr. Scorpio only one lead her to the secret laboratory. Archer find this suspicious that a lab coat woman going into the laboratory.

"Excuse me miss," said Archer coldly to Athena as he grabbed her arm as if he knows her.

"Is there is something the matter??" asked Athena. Archer tries to look at the female reploid and let her go.

"Sorry I mistaken you for someone else miss-" said Archer and Athena knows where this is going.

"Doctor. Doctor Halsberg at your service," said Athena. Archer now feel horrible that a scientist is here.

"So sorry. Dr. Halsberg. I never saw you in the museum," said Archer. Athena only look serious.

"Well I started yesterday, I do not have a team yet but I am supposed to follow one of the other scientist and one of them recommend me to Dr. Scorpio," said Athena.

"Well you will do fine at the museum. Dr. Scorpio is really nice compare to Dr. Marril. I am glad that someone recommends you a better person Dr. Halsberg," said Archer. Athena tries to hold her anger but then smile a tad.

"Thank you for your time Mister," said Athena as Archer looks at Athena again with a smile.

"Call me Archer," said Archer as he left to the group Athena let out a sigh as she walks in. X, Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Phantom followed close by. Once Athena is alone she sighs.

"You did well for your act," said Harpuia to Athena. Athena looked at Harpuia and the rest.

"Yeah I did. Well phase one is complete now to phase two," said Athena, "Unfortunately phase two only means me going in, but I do need an escort for this phase."

"How about X be your escort?" asked Leviathan. Fefnir looked mad at Leviathan as if he was going to kill her again.

"What do you say X? Want to come along?" asked Athena. X looks at Athena and shake his head.

"No I rather be backup for phase two. Have Phantom go with you," said X. Athena looks at Phantom.

"Well is it alright with you Phantom," said Athena. Phantom jumps down from his wall he climbs and looks at her.

"For the time being yes," said Phantom. Athena was glad to hear that. Fefnir looks at Phantom in a jealous anger way. Phantom ignored Fefnir's looks.

"Then it is settled then we will go with phase two," said Athena as she leads Phantom with her to the layer of Dr. Scorpio.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Dr. Scorpio's Fate and Reaper's Plot**

Athena walked with Phantom and several alarms which was not a welcome sight. Phantom dismantle the alarms and Athena went in running. Phantom and Athena manage to walk towards Dr. Scorpio's laboratory. It was dark until Dr. Scorpio threw the light.

"Well, well what do we have here. A yes Phantom, and the young lady that Dr. Marril had revived," said a voice.

"Well I take it you must be Dr. Scorpio," said Athena as she found his shadows. The figure walked more to the light and there stand tall a scorpion-like reploid of orange, brown and yellow. His eyes were bright red and sub-armor skin was the color of his armor brown. His tail is long, not that his lab coat can cover. Athena only look at him once and felt horrid. Something inside of her telling to run.

"Yes my dear I am. It seems that my plan to destroy the spirits by re-destroying the body failed no thanks to Rider. It seems she is getting to be an annoyance. No matter I have what I needed," said Dr. Scorpio as he pulled out a piece of biometal.

"Model W or should I say Dr. Weil. He is a good biometal and is supplying me with power. So much power that I have to give thanks back. Soon all will be dead and Dr. Weil can revive this world once again," said Dr. Scorpio. Phantom looks at Dr. Scorpio with hatred eyes.

"Do you know by releasing that monster you will start another war again??" asked Athena in a growling voice.

"Ah yes I do. That is why I am going to remind those pathetic Legions not to mess with my work. As well as those insignificant guardians who wants that peace. None of them doesn't know what power truly is. And yet it is in my grasp. Those pathetic biometals are useless without the counsel of the spirits. Well it does not matter by the time they die a second time the spirits are going to be gone for good," said Dr. Scorpio. Phantom got his sword ready to draw.

"Though I got to admit. Everything is fun but you all have to die now," said Dr. Scorpio. Athena pulled out her wand and extended to a small staff.

"Well not if we defeat you first," said Athena then another figure shows up. Black and purple armor reploid.

"Reaper," said Phantom. Reaper has this sadistic smile on his face as he looks at Phantom.

"I still did not collect your soul as well as the other two. Now I have a third. A sweet thing that is next to you," said Reaper.

"Well Reaper you have this and now I-" said Dr. Scorpio as Reaper killed him. Phantom and Athena look at Reaper and Dr. Scorpio.

"I do have this and your soul. Finally, all of Model W is together. You think he is going to reward you. No he can't because you are now going to be part of him as every soul I have collected since I joined you," said Reaper.

"Y-you …….. Traitor," said Dr. Scorpio as he was completely offline and destroyed into million of pieces.

"This will be the last and since Dr. Scorpio did not know that I have taken all his research of Model W and now going to revive Dr. Weil in his complete form," said Reaper.

"Though you two souls are special. They will personally will be in my collection that I will have," said Reaper.

"X, I am going to need help," said Athena in her communicator. X did not respond but Harpuia did.

"What do you mean?" asked Harpuia as he sounded busy. Athena knows that this mission was not going to be easy one.

"This guy name wants to go and fight us. Send in the rest of the team. Have Magician look up what are we against," said Athena.

"Your friends are good as dead," said Reaper as he pulled his scythe and advance at Athena. Phantom parry the attack and was ready to hit him. Athena waste little time to get any information.

"Magician can you read me??" asked Athena. Magician barely read her and sounded static.

"A…… Athen…… You ………… up," said Magician. Athena can barely hear it and did something different. She takes out a piece of her transmitter and started to make it clear for Magician.

"Athena are you there?" asked Magician as Athena now can hear her clear now. Athena smiled. Reaper comes close to Athena and she blocks him and counter with one handed..

"Loud and clear. Can you read my position? Apparently, Phantom has a run again with Reaper. And this time I am around. I do need backup. Forget anything with Archer's rejection. He will die as everyone else here if we do not have backup," said Athena. Iris punch in the coordinates again and walked in.

"NO IRIS WAIT!!" shouted Zero as it was too late. Iris disappear from his sight. Magician looks at the machine and found Iris teleported.

"What is going on there?" asked Athena as she uses one hand to talk and another to battle.

"Iris left. I am sending Zero, Omega, Illumina, Rider and Sniper. If we need more I will send in Strider, Berserker, Axl, and myself. Normally I have Zero, Omega, Illumina, and Sniper as last but Iris took off and Zero is going to find her," said Magician.

"Ok I keep my link open," said Athena, "I am cutting transmission or I will be dead Athena over and out."

Meanwhile… Archer found Rider and went to her angrily. Rider knows that this is going to happen.

"I told you to stay behind. It is not-" said Archer as Castor stepped in between them.

"Look why we do not handle this in a different approach," said Castor. Rider looks at the two.

"Look I have no time to chit-chat. Dr. Scorpio's life is endanger. A friend of mine has discovered that he will be murdered. Now let me pass," said Rider.

"So Dr. Scorpio is dead. Well that means Lord Reaper had killed him. Good now that will make our jobs easier to destroy you and the legion," said Archer. Rider now knows that Archer is different by his actions. Rider pulled out her harpoons to be ready for battle. Castor, Saber, Lancer, and Archer were advancing towards Rider. Rider knows her cloak only works with Saber and Lancer but not Castor or Archer.

"Bye," said Rider as she harpooned both Castor and Archer heading towards the group of diggers cloaked. Saber and Lancer cannot picked her up. Illumina, Sniper, Zero and Omega had raced inside where they follow Iris. Rider catch up behind. Iris led everyone where X, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Harpuia are fighting. Iris was grabbed by several arms of mechanaloids and was aimed by sensor bots until Zero destroyed them. Omega turns went to help Leviathan out and destroyed all the mechanaloids and the sensor bots near her. Illumina and Sniper has manage to destroy several more and helped X, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Harpuia out.

"Let us handle here. Go and help Athena," said Illumina. Iris started to run in the direction.

"I go with them you guys catch up when you are done," said Iris as she runs toward the direction.

"OK we will be there when we are done here," said Rider as she just came in with her hooks and chains on few mechanaloids. The group runs towards the entrance and yet Phantom was at a disadvantage. Athena did try to help out and ended up getting hurt herself. Just then X fired his X-buster at the purple and black reploid.

"Well what do we have here two more souls that I can have delight to have in my collection," said Reaper with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Well now I am more lucky than last time. I will have all of the Guardians of Neo Arcadia in my collection," said Reaper.

"Just bring it," said Fefnir as he fired his twin busters at Reaper. Reaper dodge Fefnir's attacks and smile evilly. Fefnir keeps on attacking then Harpuia joins the fight. Reaper was on the defense now switch to offense. He came fast and knock Fefnir back flying. Fefnir looks at Reaper with eyes of determination.

"Well out of all of the Neo Arcadian forces, you are the most gutsy one I ever met. However, see how you can fight this," said Reaper as he say few words in another language and next thing a few dark swords were up at Fefnir falling at his location.

"FEFNIR!!" shouted Leviathan and Athena. Fefnir look up and saw these weapons coming down fast. Next thing Fefnir knows there was wind he felt and Harpuia had got Fefnir out of the way. Leviathan went on attacking Reaper. Reaper had manage to move out of the way. Athena gathered her elements just in time.

"ELEMENTAL WHIRLWIND!!" shouted Athena as her attack going towards Reaper. Reaper cut it in half and smirk.

"What a waste. All of you uses technology. Oh well I guess the old of something is the more value it becomes," said Reaper as he again uses his magic to kill Phantom. Athena got him out of the way but got caught on the weapons itself.

"ATHENA!!" shouted Fefnir. With Athena hurt, Fefnir becomes enrage and went head on suicide on Reaper. Reaper dodges every Fefnir's attacks and smile. He finds Fefnir very amusing. Fefnir gets up and again attack at Reaper.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Reaper's Defeat**

The last few sensor bots were destroyed and then there were more mechanaloids that were stronger than the first ones. Illumina and Sniper shot at the mechanaloids and can't get any weakness out of them. Rider use her agility and hooks with chains to get them but each time the mechanaloids were invulnerable to her attacks as well. Zero and Omega tried to slash but it was working.

"So close range will kill it. Let Sniper and I deal with long range," said Rider. Everyone looks at Rider as she pulled out a bazooka canon.

"I haven't use this baby for a long while. Now it is a good time to use it," said Rider.

"Those two and their explosions," said Illumina as she puts her laser guns away and pulled out her saber out.

"I did not know you have a saber," said Rider. Sniper looks at Rider and sighs while holding her gun for a snipe shot.

"She didn't use her weapons for 700 years. Like you she hasn't use her weapon for a long time," said Sniper. Just then both Zero, Illumina, and Omega had done the same moves at the same time and ended in the same stance. All the mechanaloids were gone. Rider freaked out of this. Here is Zero with his green Z-saber, Omega with his purple Z-saber, and Illumina with her white beam saber. Sniper shot the last mechanaloid with her sniper shot.

"Now that is scary," said Rider. Illumina looks at Rider with a confused look. Sniper also look at Rider.

"All three of you are left handed were doing the same attack at the same time and landed on the same stance," said Rider.

"We need to get to X quick and as well as Iris," said Rider as she took off while others were following her. Iris tries to heal up Phantom and look at Athena.

"Iris to Magician," said Iris as the battle keeps progress and X is losing the battle with all four guardians of Neo Arcadia.

"I… can………. Me…." said Magician as the signal was not good. Iris got to Athena and tries to heal her.

"I….." said Magician. Athena was still hurt and stunned. Iris conjure up her cyber elf powers and two elves come out.

"Mother elf what do you need?" asked two nursing cyber elf. Iris looks at the two elves and two people who are hurt.

"Can you heal these two?" asked Iris. The two cyber elves touch Phantom and Athena and both were healed and revived. Only difference Athena still is stunned.

"Iris!" yelled Magician at Athena's transmitter. Iris got Athena's transmitter and use it.

"Yes this is Iris. We do need more backup than I thought. Five people fighting and I can't heal straight. Besides this guy is using some type of energy. Which is why Athena cannot move," said Iris.

"That is no energy. I better go. Everyone is dealing with a magic castor and they will hurt or destroy anyone. I will be teleporting anyone hurt so that way it will be easier," said Magician.

"That is if you can . Athena manage to do something with her transmitter which allows the communication comes through but teleportation well I have to wait until Athena gets off of that magic that hit her," said Iris.

"Magic spells can last up for days even years and some you have to counteract or the spell never wears off. I may use magic but by the sound of this guy. My spells are nothing compare to his," said Magician, "though I am coming with the other group. Hang in there Iris." Iris just stand there and saw everyone knock to the ground.

"Well first person has dance of the dark swords. Then the rest have internal void. This is fun but sorry you're soul will belong to me," said Reaper until an arrow hit him. He look and find Iris with a bow in her hand.

"Well I miss one. You must be tricky for me to pass. And by the sense of you, you are mother elf. Well I would like to play with elves and use their power when it is not necessary. However, you are going to be the first elf in history to have your soul ripped out of your body," said Reaper as he advanced to Iris. Iris dodge Reaper and keep her shots at Reaper.

"Come on Magician, I need your help," Iris whispered. Iris shot her bow and Reaper dodge it and laugh manically. Reaper got his scythe and manage to hit Iris. Iris wailed in pain.

"Well you sure are easy to kill. Time to die," said Reaper as Iris look at Reaper's scythe.

"Zero forgive me. I love you," said Iris as she closed her eyes and waiting for the blow. It never happened. Zero comes out in a flash and Reaper was shock to see Zero.

"So not only I have Neo Arcadian Guardian collection, but also the legendary Zero. I will have un collect yours as well as the mother elf," said Reaper. Zero was in a stance protecting Iris.

"Iris stay close. I do not want anything happen to you," said Zero. Iris wanted to cry and stand close to Zero healing herself. Phantom, Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, and X could not move and Athena was in no better condition. The only chance now is Zero and Iris. Until a shot got Reaper. Reaper turned to the direction of the shot.

"I can see you little girl," said Reaper as Sniper again shot at him. Reaper took the shot and went in racing against Sniper. Sniper saw him close and Reaper destroyed her gun and arm and went over to her neck. Rider shot her bazooka in her cloak mode. Reaper felt that one too.

"I can see you blind girl. You think that cloak of invisibility can fool me," said Reaper as he advanced to Rider. Rider saw how close he comes and put her bazooka away and have her harpoons out. She manage to get two of them in Reaper and yet she felt the harpoon pain.

"You see I did a little magic on you blind girl. You can hurt me but you take all of my pain. Now it will be easier to kill you," said Reaper as Omega was behind him with his sword in his mid section. Reaper look at the purple sword and smiled.

"Omega, I haven't really meet you eye to eye but now I can really show you something I have waited to show you a long time," said Reaper as he shot a spell on Omega and Omega fell back.

" Fools you have no idea who you are fighting, yet I am disappointed. I heard so much about you and I have your souls that wanted in my fingertips," said Reaper. Next thing he did not noticed is Rider took Omega's spell and transfer it to her.

"What did you do," said Omega. Rider looks at Omega and smiled a tad knowing he will help them all out.

"I know a few magic of my own. One is transferring a curse magic into another. I resisted pain due to the fact all of my activation life I was tortured. I managed to do one thing right now and that is to help you out. Help out Zero and Iris. I am not going anywhere nor is anyone," said Rider. Omega left and went next to Iris and Zero.

"Well now I have three to fight before I have my souls. No matter I will win," said Reaper as he has an orb on his hand.

"Cyber fusion, Vile," said Reaper as his body change from purple and black reploid to a purple reploid with a canon on his shoulder.

"What the-" said Rider as she was shock to see. Zero and Omega look at Vile/Reaper and their sword up. Vile look at X and have his canon ready to kill him.

"Good bye X," said Vile/Reaper until he was shot in the back with something. He turned around and see Illumina.

"Well what do we have here. A scum," said Illumina, "I do not know what is worse Infinity Mijinion or you but I am going to find out soon." Illumina has her two laser pistols at Vile/Reaper.

"So there is more souls. Well do not matter I can kill you all," said Vile/Reaper as he shot his canon at Illumina. Illumina dodge it and put her laser gun away. She pulled out her sword and did a quick slash.

"Iris can use your bow while us three use our swords," said Illumina. Iris nodded and have her bow readied. Vile/Reaper have shot at the four and all three were in each direction copy each other. Zero did a slash so did Omega and Illumina. Athena could see this and is shock inside. She cannot believe what she see. X and the others who are injured from the blast cannot believe what they see as well.

"I must help out I will help out," said Iris as she ready her bow and arrow. She aimed at Reaper/Vile.

"Power of the elves, help me guide this arrow to aim at all who wants to destroy us. Who want to destroy Zero and me. Guide this power now," thought Iris. Iris fired her arrow and it pierced Reaper as he was distracted by the copycat fighters. Reaper revert back to his original form and look at the copycat fighters and at Iris.

"Well it is fun playing but if I have to die here I take all of you with me," said Reaper as the place started to crumbling. Iris look at the many people who is injured.

"I have no time to heal them all," said Iris. Rider got up as her spells faded on her and it started to revert back to Omega.

"I know my spell is not going to last," said Rider as she is limping to the group. Zero and Iris caught her. Just then the group who were spellbound by Reaper just got up and two cloak figures appear in front of the group.

"Let us take you out," said one mysterious voice. Zero and Iris do not know what to do as well as Illumina and the rest.

"Roads of Fate, Darkness and Light, Good and Evil, show them the power of the hearts and lead us to safety," said one.

"Roads of Fate, join as one. Show these people where there destiny lies," said another as they all felt weird. Not like the teleportation they are used to but felt like their hearts are sync and a bright light has lead them to the tunnels out of the area. Then it become dark. When light appears again they are at the digging sight. Magician saw the group and watch the two cloak people disappear.

"Rider, Iris, Athena, everyone are you alright?" asked Magician. They look at each other and look at Magician.

"Yeah we think so," said X. Fefnir look at Athena who is getting up and fell back down.

"Hey you want help," said Fefnir to Athena. Athena looks at the group and then at Fefnir.

"Sure," said Athena as Fefnir grab a hold to her. Leviathan looks at Fefnir and smiled. Omega still feels weird and so did Illumina.

"I do think Zero is not fighting for justice like I thought. He is more fighting for someone he cares about. Like I was doing once. I do wonder if I can find him. I wonder if I can," thought Illumina.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue: What's next?**

Months has passed and everyone has went on separate ways. X, Fefnir, Leviathan, Zero, Omega, Harpuia, Axl, Phantom, and Sniper went to the Guardian HQ to help out to destroy the irregulars as so they called these Mavericks. Iris, Rider, Magician, Berserker, Strider, and Athena stayed at the museum finding more things. I have left to find someone who is close to me. I am going to find Dynamo.

Last time I remember he was in a space colony. I have never mentioned him to anyone. We supposed to keep our meetings a secret. I never thought I would fall in love with him. I have met him during the time I was hunting a maverick hunter who I do not know. Dynamo just watch me and use me as his tool but I backfired on him. We had our battles and I find him attractive. We kept getting meetings after meetings. With those meetings we grew closer and closer. I started to fall in love with him. He might be an annoyance fighter but I still love him. We did married in secret. However, the only person who actually attend our wedding is Sniper and Blaze. Few months has passed and he disappear from me. I looked all over and run into a problem and have my comrade went maverick. Sniper and I had no choice but to ditch her and call the maverick hunters. I still miss Dynamo.

Though after see Iris with Zero, I wanted to feel love again. I needed to find Dynamo again. I needed to know if he still loves me as his wife or he doesn't love me anymore. I wanted to know if I am still wanted on his life. I go around play my instrument of sad songs and love songs keeping in my mind the only person who I love. I left on this last quest and start on a new one. Hopefully I will find the person I love so much. Illumina and Dynamo Sky. Though I know that is not his last name either. He never told me where he was created but by the sounds last time he was created for a purpose and that was the reason he left.

"Dynamo! I will find you. If you do not answer me why you left me, I will find a way to torture you to get the answers," I said. I had tears flowing down as I am started to think more and more of Dynamo. I need to find something. Either his helmet or some part of his system. I miss him so much and yet I do not know if he is dead or alive. No one knows who created him. I didn't care who created him all I care if he still cares for me and love me. I am Illumina Sky looking for my love in a new world. I do not care if I have Zero's DNA but I do know that when I am activated again I do promise myself that I will find Dynamo and have questions why did he leave me and I need to know if he still love me. I might have change a little and Dynamo may know about it but I still want to be in his arms. I cried every time I have see Zero and Iris together. Not just them any couple. I wanted to feel that love again. I find a cloak and went on my way finding any clue there is of Dynamo.

Though we are all warned about Reaper and we also know that he has all four of Model W. I do think it will be a matter of time when we all have to go against Model W. I wanted to know that when he will strike. For now we do not know. Rider is now Magician's apprentice. Iris is trying to master her bow skills. Athena is helping her. Fefnir did ask Athena out many times. Harpuia and Leviathan are a couple. I take it they were a couple before but have keep my mouth shut.

"DYNAMO!!" I shouted as tears roll in my face. I keep walking to dig sites that are abandon. I have no idea where I am going but I know I will follow where my heart will take me. Even that I do not know where I am heading. I am traveling uncharted land and looking for a person whom I love.


End file.
